The Queen Of Souls
by Candygirl22115
Summary: Jo Winchester had a lot on her mind, her best friend was an trench-coat wearing angel, her father and uncle a hunting team. She had powers that could potentially equal god, probably because her mother was a very dangerious angel. Oh yeah and she had to choose who lived and died. All while being in love with The Queen of Hell. How is she going to deal with this?
1. BG Chapter 1

"This is how it all ends Dad, I mean everything, you can't win against me and no one can stop me from doing this, the only way the world will truly be safe is if I die." She plunged the glowing dagger into her heart and fell to the ground dead.

Thats the end of the story, weird that I would put it at the beginning right? Well I thought it might give you a reason to read it or make you more interested. Now, why don't we start back at the beginning?

It was all sunny in Northern Missouri as the Winchester boys loaded into their family car. After a successful hunt, they were all in high spirits, until the phone rang. As it was Dean's phone he's the one who picked it up and answered in his normal gruff but the still unmanly childlike voice. "Hello?" the voice on the other end answered. Dean stretched and put his arm on the back of his seat in a cocky way. "Hey, Suze what's up?" She answered and immediately his face fell along with his arm and his complexion paled. "What do you mean... you aren't saying..." His voice shook and Sam touched his arm. "Dean whats wrong." Then Dean fainted, well more like he slumped forward and fell half out of his seat. John stopped the car, but instead of checking on his son he picked up the phone he had dropped. "Whats wrong?" He got right to the point his voice dark and menacing. The girl on the other end answered timidly. John became very still as her answer was not anything he would have expected... not yet at least. "We'll be right over." He hung up the phone then dropped it, putting the car into drive and flipping around so violently Dean fell all the way to the floor. This seemed to wake him up as he got up and sat back in his seat he was still pale and seemed to be trying to say something. "Dean, what is it?" Sams' voice shook Sammy and he was noticeably upset he couldn't think of anything that would make Dean faint let alone make his dad upset.

"Its..." he was breathing hard as if in a terrible realization. "Deannn?" Sam whined in a pitch that could only be reached by children his age. A pitch that his father couldn't stand. "Sam enough, we'll discuss Deans' fuck up when he can actually talk about it." Dean slumped back relived his eyes still wide open in disbelief. Several hours later they pulled up to a white house. It was the perfect suburban house complete with flowers on the windowsills and a big tree in the front yard. "Dean, you have to go in there and deal with it." Dean who had gradually been regaining color turned white again he'd been rehearsing what he was going to say to his dad since he got the call, but his voice still shook. "Dad I'm too young for this." John hit the back of his seat, "If you're old enough to do the action you're old enough to deal with the consequences." He looked away from his father but then his eyes fell on little Sammy. His face was concerned and afraid, Dean could reassure him but saying the words made it real. "Dean, whats going on? What happened?" He put his hand through his air and breathed out slowly. "uh Sammy there's a..." he trailed off. John impatiently commanded, "Tell him what you did." Dean closed his eyes then let the answer fall out all in one breath. "Igotherpregnant." Sam's face turned from concerned to confused. "What does that mean?" Dean turned red embarrassed and looked at John with a clear help me face. He just shrugged. "Uh, Sammy when a man and a woman..." He trailed off and Sam put his hands over his ears. "I know about that... is that what you said? Did you have the... S-E-X." He whispered this to Dean like it was a bad word. Looking at his face Dean would have laughed in different circumstances. "Yeah Sammy and now I'm paying for it." Dean was solum and serious but Sammy still didn't understand. "Was it a prostitute?" Now John laughed apparently that was funny enough to ignore Deans problem for a second. Dean just sighed was he gonna have to spell it out for the kid? "No, uh she... we... baby..." John hit the dashboard. "For god sake just spit it out." Dean ran his hands through his hair again and this time said it correctly. "I got her pregnant Sammy." Sam's mouth popped open in an expression of surprise and astonishment. "You mean you're going to have a baby? That's what you guys are all upset about?" Dean looked down ashamed "yeah Sammy." Sam smiled "That's great! why are you upset about that?" Dean hit the dashboard "Damnit Sammy this is not a good thing I'm 13 that's not old enough to raise a kid and our life isn't fit for a baby." Sam started to answer but John interrupted. "Okay that's enough, just go inside and take care of her." Dean stayed in the car looking at the house with dread. "Now Dean." He got out and shut the door numbly. From inside the car, John told him, "We'll be back when the baby is born then you can decide what to do about it." Then he kicked the car into gear and drove off leaving Dean in front of the house shocked with a sinking stomach, this is not good. Eventually, he made it to the front door and after 30 minutes he got up the courage to knock. She answered the door almost immediately and when she saw him her already beautiful face lit up. "Dean!" She exclaimed before she hugged him. He hugged her back and thought maybe this wasn't so bad.

Back on the road now John dialed his phone and started speaking into it as soon as he picked up. "Bobby, Dean really messed up this time and I need you to pick him up in about nine months from a little house in South Missouri," Bobby replied and John just sighed. "He can tell you if he wants I'm not going to be involved." A long pause as he replied, "Well that's his problem." Bobby yelled into the phone loud enough for Sammy, who was in the backseat staring out the window to hear. "He's your son you can't just cut him off because he makes a mistake!" John mumbled into the phone now trying to explain himself. "I'm not cutting his off I just want him to make the decision by himself," Bobby replied calmer than before. "Fine, I will after he decides." Bobby's reply was short this time. "Goodbye." John slammed the phone shut then stared intently at the road as if it was causing all the trouble.

Later that night Dean slept in the guest room of the perfect suburban house, he looks peaceful and to be honest he felt peaceful even safe here with this girl that he hadn't meant to ever see again. They'd talked a lot and came to a unanimous decision to keep the baby even if that would make life hard and even if Dean would be gone almost all of the time. This was a good house to raise it in, safe neighborhood no parents to worry about getting mad at the kid, not even in the house. Suzan was 16 but she didn't talk about her family and she was the only one living in there, well now Dean lived there too, but that was temporary.

As Dean was sleeping in the other room he didn't see her slip out of her room or hear her open the basement door that was padlocked. She went down the stairs and was immediately embraced by the demon waiting there, "Lilith you've done beautifully, how does it feel?"


	2. BG Chapter 2

She shrugged her now black eyes gleaming, "powerful, I can feel her already growing inside me, she's so strong." She patted her stomach like a proud mother. Azazel nodded, "Perfect, you know she will only get stronger as long as we keep feeding her the formula." She nodded still looking at her stomach. "Of course but I don't see why Dean has to be involved in this, I would much rather kill him." Azazel patted her head "Now darling, Our kind isn't the best at keeping children alive, even ones as special as she is, we need him to raise her then we come back for her and she can fulfill her true purpose." Lilith almost shivers with joy, "Yes yes baby you are going to be so special." Azazel brings out a jug full of a red thick liquid. "You still need to drink your vitamins, to grow big and strong." She takes the jug and chugs it making sure not to get any of her clothes. "That's it swallow every last drop." She does then set the jug down on the table. "I love the taste it's so powerful."

"I'm sure she does too, our little queen." Azazel coos looking at her stomach. Lilith coos as well "Yes, I'm honored to carry out fathers baby." She is full of pride and love while thinking of their father. Azazel looks at her serious now, "We have to get more we're almost out and she'll need so much more after she's born." She started to rock and hold her hands as if she were holding a baby. "I don't think that will be a problem, Demons are so disposable." He shakes his head "No that's the easy part its the Angel blood that could be a problem."

"Well, how did you get it last time?"

"They just gave it to me, they want her to be born as much as we do."

"Then ask them for more."

He made a highly dramatic face palm then looked at her.

"It's not that easy to just ask Angels for their blood."

"Doesn't hurt to try." she was distracted humming to herself and rocking her invisible baby.

He sighed "Dear heavenly dumbasses, we need more of your blood to fill our baby."

He stopped looked around then said "See it didn't..." just then an Angel appeared behind Lilith with a full barrel of blood.

"Here, don't waste so much of it next time." He said in a gruff voice.

Azazel paled, "We won't, thank you for your help."

The angel turned to look at him. "I'm not helping you, scum like you don't deserve help." He pointed at her stomach, " I'm helping her, she needs to be strong." Azael shook, "Of course your highness she is coming along nicely."

The angel just nodded then warned. "That is all your getting until she's born, I would use it wisely, and next time you pray, leave the insults out."

Azazel nodded. The angel closed his eyes as he was about to leave but after a second he opened them again. "Oh and I wouldn't pray to all the angels they aren't as supportive to the cause, only pray to me, Castiel."

Azazel replied,"yes I.." The angel disappeared so he didn't finish his sentence. He shivered, "Douchbag angels give me the creeps." Lilith just giggled.

Time went on much the same, Dean would stay at her house during the day while she went to school, she would go down to the basement when he went to sleep and ingest more of the mixed blood. Sam and John hunted anything they could get their hands on, and Dean grew more restless as Suzan's (Lilith's) stomach grew. He started to sense that something wasn't quite right, for one thing, he had been there just about 5 months when her stomach was bigger than any he had seen. She reassured him that it just meant the baby was strong. He would walk through the house and often wonder why the basement was padlocked. She told him it was because there was a draft and the lock was airtight. He didn't tell her about smelling sulfur, but she explained later that the water tastes like it because of the rock that the house was planted on. He started to trust her so he didn't doubt her unless she wasn't there, then he got more and more anxious, but as soon as she came home his fear and suspicion melted away almost like magic or witchcraft. That might have been what it was but he didn't have the time to think about it. Most of his time at home was spent reading about children, research had worked in difficult situations before, though this was a new kind of difficult.


	3. BG Chapter 3

When the dark-haired girl finally immerged from behind the second door Cass waited until she was farther from the door so no one could see her abduction, he snuck behind her and reached out only for her to whirl around and stab him in the gut with the keys tightly clenched in her right hand. Apparently, she had noticed him following her. She tried to run for it but the keys hadn't halted his advance on her at all so she screamed, until he put two fingers to her temple and she fell in his arms fast asleep. He disappeared from the alley with the girl only to appear on an island in the middle of nowhere. It was a very small island with beautiful blue water and exotic green and purple palm trees on one side and a small island house on the other. He appeared inside the small house and set her down on the bed in one of the rooms. The next things that happened are not at all known to her as she slept for 3 weeks. This wasn't a natural reaction to the teleportation, he had to do some things he wasn't proud of and kept her asleep until he could figure out what to tell her.

When she woke up it was sunny and the sky was blue this didn't make waking up in a strange new place after being kidnapped any easier but at least she could see the sky, which meant she could get outside. She opened her eyes and then closed them as soon as she saw that she wasn't in a familiar place, maybe if she played dead her kidnapper wouldn't hurt her.

"I know you're awake." The voice came from somewhere to her left and it was a rough obviously male voice, her stomach sunk with that realization.

"So much for that plan." She said this while sitting up she wasn't going to act afraid of this lunatic she would give him what he wanted and then he would let her go, yeah she was sticking with that.

"I don't want anything from you." He meant to be reassuring but it sounded more like a threat to her, plus he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"I didn't say that, but umm if you don't want anything can I go?" She had no real hope he would say yes but it didn't hurt to try.

"No." He replied to her question with finality that made it official to her that she wasn't leaving alive.

"Then why am I here?" She figures the more she knows the better, but he just sat and seemed to be thinking. While he thought she looked at him. In no way was he unattractive and she figured that was good, well better. Though he did have a very serious face and a strange feeling of power she couldn't put her finger on. He practically glowed with authority and that didn't help her. He was wearing a long trench coat, so he could be hiding any number of weapons or restraints, that wasn't good. She got up slowly and when he didn't try to stop her she walked away. Still, he just sat there thinking. Knowing this was her chance to escape she ran through the house looking for an open door. It was very easy to find and she sighed with relief when she was outside, that is until she saw where she was. She ran down the beach looking for a way out, but after only running for 30 minutes she realized she was on an island in the middle of nowhere. So her next search was for a boat, they had to have gotten here somehow. She found nothing but trees and water and the stupid small white house. After about two hours she returned to the house and the room where the weird guy was still sitting and thinking.

She sat down in a huff her best chance to get back home was to negotiate with this man. So that's what she was going to do.

"So who are you?" She acted like she ran this abduction, she figured he would get upset but his face stayed the same as he answered.

"My name is Castiel I'm an Angel of the Lord." He still looked completely serious, great not only was she trapped on a secluded island, the man who put her here was certifiably insane. But she knew she should play along.

"Right, so um what does the Lord need with me?" He looked at her and his intense blue eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul, what he told her confirmed that.

"I know you don't believe me, Helen Harvelle, but you have a very special purpose." Well at least he knew her name, so that meant this wasn't random and she was probably the only victim, that's a plus.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what this purpose is? Or why a 16-year-old dishwasher would have a godly purpose?" He sat still looking at her, then shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me." He finally said this which only reassured her that this was a very shady plan.

"Oh, now you're not going to tell me? It can't be much crazier than angels in general." She was pissed that he wasn't going to tell her, she had the right to know what he was going to do to her.

He sighed resigned, honestly, he didn't want to hurt her or make any of the realizations she would have to face any harder. " Your child is going to rule heaven." Great not only was he crack-pot crazy, there was a child somewhere in her future and he was probably going to kill it.

He got up for the first time since she was kidnapped and actually seemed a little upset.

"The last thing I would do is kill her." Oh now it's "her", and the fact that he knew what she was thinking sorta proved he might actually be telling the truth, which was just freaking perfect.

"Okay then, when am I gonna have this um child?" She was getting more and more nervous by the second, children meant something she didn't want to deal with, especially with a crazy person, or maybe an angel, either way, this person was a stranger who kidnapped her and no child making was going to happen here.

He actually had the nerve to laugh albeit nervously and guiltily which made her stomach sink farther. She suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

"You know what never mind we can talk about your plans later, I have a feeling we will have lots of time." He stayed silent so she went on.

"So how long have I been here." this time he definitely looked guilty but he answered her.

"2 weeks." She froze shocked, two weeks? TWO WEEKS! What in the hell, she couldn't imagine what could make her sleep for two weeks. She said as much, well said is a bit of a loose term more like yelled.

"TWO FREAKING WEEKS, WHAT THE HELL, IVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS " When she yelled two she shoved on the unaffected angel's chest and again after weeks.

Castiel doesn't even attempt to restrain her, "Calm down, there is nothing to worry about." She is in a complete rage, "LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH ME FOR TWO WEEKS?!" She left the room in search of a heavy or sharp object to impale him with, fortunately, he had already swept the small house for any such objects, in case she didn't want to live after she learned the truth.

When she got back into the room she was calmer, she sat down on the bed and death glared the angel who didn't find it uncomfortable in the least. She breathed in and out a couple of times before managing to say something without yelling, "What was I doing for two weeks?" She said this between clenched teeth.

"Sleeping." The angel answered simply and she had to dig her nails into her leg so as to not lunge at him.

"Yes, I understand that, I mean why did I sleep for two weeks?" He thought about this and then answered her in a matter of fact voice.

"I kept putting you to sleep." Now she did lunge at him meaning to strangle him and make a boat out of his carcass if she had to. Unfortunately, he disappeared right before she reached him and appeared again on the other side of the room.

"I can see that your upset so I'll leave you to calm down, there is food in the fridge." He told her this and then disappeared again this time off of the island.

While he was gone she explored the little house and ate something out of the fridge they had her favorite foods here and at least ten gallons of tea, that meant they had been watching her for some time at least. She found paper and a pencil in one of the rooms so she wrote notes, mostly to her family some of her friends explaining what was happening in words that wouldn't upset them too much. After writing 20 letters she went in search of a container to put them in that would lend them safe passage in the sea. There was no glass in the house but she did find a watertight ziplock and a small plastic jar. After stuffing the letters in the jar and throwing it into the ocean she sat down to her 4th glass of tea and second helping of chocolate cake. When the angel returned a couple of hours later she was eating again, her appetite was worse than it ever was here. He just popped into the room wearing his stupid trench coat and carrying the jar full of letters she had thrown in the ocean a day ago.

"Do you want me to mail these to you?" He asked like he was actually concerned, so it had to have been an act.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That's what she would do pretend she wasn't trying to communicate with the outside world.

"I just don't think the ocean is going to get them to your family," was this guy kidding? He had a look of absolute seriousness and confusion, but no one could be that clueless.

"Fine, if you want you can send them." The letters disappeared from his hands, she assumed they were just burnt up. He looked at her then sat across from her.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am, I wish you would trust me." Trust him? How in the world could she trust her kidnapper?

"Yeah, I'll try that thanks." Just appease him, she thought, then he will let her go.

"I am going to let you go." This shocked her enough to stop shoveling food into her mouth.

"What? Really, okay then I might need a boat." He shook his head.

"Not right now, and not for a while but I want you to be happy here." Well, at least he would let her go... at some point.

"Okay then, umm I'm bored can I have some books?"

"There is a full library in the basement." She didn't notice a basement, she got up to go look but he grabbed her arm, her touching her for the first time (that she knew of) she immediately jerked away.

"Before you do that I, uh need to give you something." Oh great here it comes the reason she's here the thing that's going to turn this island into a horror place instead of a vacation. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a metal cup full of a liquid she didn't want to know about and a silver sword, unlike nothing she'd ever seen.

"I want you to feel safe here so this an angel blade, the only weapon on earth that can kill me." Seriously? Was he giving her a way to kill him? That was nice of him.

"There is one condition." He picked up the cup and handed it to her, she really didn't want to drink whatever it was.

"You have to drink this once a day until you leave." She put the cup down on the counter.

"No, I don't want to drink that."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I don't have to know to understand that its bad."

"It's not it is just necessary."

"Why?"

"It will make you strong." Uh oh, that didn't sound good, she attempted to run for it but he was right in front of her all of the sudden holding the cup.

"I don't want to hold you down and make you drink it but I will." This was definitely a threat and his intense blue eyes stared at her so seriously she knew she had to do what he told her to in order to survive.

Taking a deep breath she took the cup from him and took a sip. As soon as she tastes it she spits it out.

"BLOOD! Why the hell are you making me drink blood? Whose blood is it?"


	4. BG Chapter 4

She had thought because she was here and he knew so much about her, she was the only victim, this new discovery proved that was wrong.

"Calm down it is not human blood... technically." He didn't look very sure of himself and she really didn't want to drink any more blood.

"I'm not a vampire, I don't want to drink anyone's blood." He glowered at her.

"You aren't here because you want to be, its a necessity." She knew that even though the thought of drinking from the shady cup of blood was sickening she needed to survive which meant playing along. She took another sip this time swallowing it. He seemed to be appeased so she left the room in search of the library taking the cup with her, after just one actual drink she was hooked.

Months went by and she began to notice things that weren't all that good about her like her appetite, instead of just getting worse it completely changed she wanted to eat all hours of the day and wanted to drink even longer than that, he had to keep filling her silver cup, 3 to 4 times a day to make her happy.

That wasn't the worst of it though, her body was changing her stomach getting bigger and she realized what must have happened while she was sleeping when she first got here. She didn't confront him about it until after she felt the thing inside of her kick, only 5 months after they first arrived. Castiel had been out running around doing god knows what. She was sitting on the couch reading her 4 millionth book, and then suddenly she felt a strange fluttering coming from inside her large stomach. She dropped her book and picked up her cup of blood, somehow now it seemed like a comforting thing having it there. She sat and stared at her expanded belly before getting up and looking in the mirror. She decided it was definitely moving and since she hadn't had a period since she got here she was sure of it now. That baby he was telling her about was already inside of her when they talked about it. She had noticed strange marks on her skin that looked to be made by hands and mouths it seriously freaked her out but she couldn't do anything about the past. That's what she had thought until now, now she was going to give Cass hell for doing this to her. They had gotten more friendly but that was unavoidable when he was the only one she talked to. Instead of calling him Angel Guy, Her Kidnapper, or Dumbass, she now called him Cass.

He popped into the room the next day but she was hardly calmed down.

"Cass." She said his name with as much malice and warning that she could put in her voice. He dropped his groceries on the counter and stared at her in a way that meant he was reading her mind. After only two seconds he understood and his face fell. Obviously, he was guilty but this time she wasn't letting him get out of it.

"What did you do to me?" she was going to give him a chance to confess before she tore him a new one. Surprisingly he did.

"I got you pregnant." He replied so calmly and matter-of-fact that it was easy to see he wasn't human.

"Oh, so you're finally going to admit it? What changed your mind, the kicking or the guilty conscious?" His stupid calm tone made it so much harder to yell, she felt a little like a crazy person but she decided she deserved a little crazy after being kidnapped and raped by an angel.

He cringed, reading her mind again, that was maybe the first truly human thing he had ever done.

"I didn't..." he trailed off seemingly embarrassed, which only confirmed her suspicion.

"Like hell you didn't, virgins don't just randomly grow babies." She fought to keep herself calm, she wasn't going to yell until he did.

"Mary did." This caught her off guard, was there someone else this was happening to.

"Who's Mary?" Now curiosity took most of the anger out of her voice.

"The mother of Jesus, she was impregnated by God."

"So that's the story you're going with?" her tone was layered with sarcasm and fury.

"Its the truth." She rolled her eyes, as he continued.

"Are you going to tell me this was a normal pregnancy? Drinking demon blood? Eating enough for two households in one day? You're stronger than you ever were and its because the baby is giving you power."She threw the silver cup, she was still holding to the ground forgetting her no yelling rule.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAND THERE AND TELL ME THIS FREAKING BABY I DIDN'T ASK FOR WAS GIVIN TO ME BY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE..." He was across the room before she could get any more out, the cup of blood had disappeared almost as soon as it was thrown on the ground and he put two fingers to her temple catching her even more gently than before when she fell. Obviously, she needed time to calm down so he set her on her bed and left determined not to return for at least a week.


	5. BG Chapter 5

She was standing in a junkyard littered and torn up cars all around an old house with a side door closest to where she was standing. Deciding it was stupid to just stand out in the open she hid in one of the cars and only had to wait two minutes to see a little girl come running out of the side door. She was immediately hit with a strange sense of pride as the girl ran, seeming to be having the time of her life. Her dirty blond hair flew in the wind and her pretty blue dress was covered in dirt and mud. She stopped when she got in front of a beat-up white caprice, and without opening the door or moving any closer to the vehicle she was inside of it. Helen assumes she should be surprised but honestly that kind of popping in and out of space was very familiar to her now, as was the angel that sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"Cass Cass, did you bring me a present?" The little girl was bouncing up and down in her seat excited to see the angel.

Helen decided she had to do something before this monster hurt the girl, so she charged at the car, only to go right through it without the two passengers even noticing. This was the first hint that she was dreaming, but it seemed way too real.

"Don't I always?" He brought out a small box and the young girl took it greedily he smiled at her in a way he hadn't ever smiled in the house on the beach. It creeped her out, but the child just smiled back then proceeded to open the box with her mind. Of course she would dream about a child that had the powers of an angel, she was after all, pregnant with one.

The box held a very pretty red crystal and the little girl squealed when she saw it, then she took it out of the box and gave it to Cass, "Hold this so I can replicate it." The angel obeyed but shook his head, "I think I finally found something that will challenge you." A second later the little girl held a crystal identical to the one the Angel was holding. He pretended to be surprised, "Wow you sure are getting stronger." The little girl beamed at the compliment, but Helen shivered she didn't think "stronger was a good thing.

Then an unshaven man walked out of the house in a dirty tee-shirt and jeans.

"Johanna Winchester get you butt back inside." The girl looked in the direction of the man then popped out of the car in that strange not actually moving way of hers. Cass popped with her , "When will I get to see you again Cass Cass?" The girl was strangely connected to the psychotic angel, and Helen hoped against hope this kind of bond wasn't going to happen with her child and the angel.

"Just call for me and I will be there," He wrapped both of her hands in one of his, "And remember the stories, they're all true." He disappeared with a wing fluttering sound and the girl looked into her hands where he had left the strange red crystal. She beamed at the sky and then ran back to the house and the man. Helen wondered why she bothered running in the first place.

Then she woke up, she thought there was no way that was a dream it was just too real. If it wasn't a dream then she was some sort of ghost that followed Cass around. Or she was seeing the future. Or maybe she had died and fate thought the cruelest thing it could do was show her Cass's victims while she was helpless and unable to do anything about it.

After a couple of weeks passed with no sign of Cass and no strange dreams she got restless. He had to have been here, her cup kept refilling every morning. He wasn't usually gone this long and despite her better judgement she was getting worried. What in the world could have taken him so long. She figured it was probably just the fight they had, but that wasn't very reassuring.

When he finally appeared, two weeks after the fight, he wasn't alone.


	6. BG Chapter 6

She hadn't seen another human in five months so the shock of seeing not only a living breathing human but one she was actually close to, nearly made her faint with happiness. Until she remembered the ramifications of him being here.

"Why did you bring him here?" She asked the angel thinking just maybe she was going crazy and seeing things.

"I thought you seemed lonely." His clueless matter-of-fact tone wasn't helping her new resolve not lose her temper.

"I'm fine, bring him back." The only thing that made Helen feel better about this whole situation is that it didn't affect anyone but her for right now. With her friend here that changed.

The boy Cass kidnapped talked for the first time "Helen? Whats going on? I thought you were missing." He was truly clueless but she gave him a pass to be, not being involved in this at all until Cass randomly added him to the party.

"Hey, Nick." She got up from the chair she was reading in before Cass reappeared. His eyes instantly went to her stomach and widened. She could practically see him counting the months in his head. He opened his mouth, tried to say something, then closed it again.

"Uhh yeah I was kidnapped and now you are too I guess but I think I can get you out of here, you don't know too much and you're not really involved in all of this." She was trying to reassure him and herself that he was going to leave that this was a misunderstanding.

"Actually he is." Cass's answer to her reassurance wasn't helping her resolve.

"No, he's not, you don't need him, you have me and right now I'm being compliant that will change if you don't get Nick out of here." She thought bargaining might save him before its too late.

The angel turned to the boy, he seemed very out of his element here.

"Do you want to leave?" She figured him asking that was a good thing, maybe he'll say yes and Cass will just pop him out. His answer, however, made things worse.

"No, if you're going to keep her here I want to be here too, to protect her." He thought he could protect her, oh hell no.

"I don't need your protection, besides you have people waiting for you at home and do you really want to make this simple one person kidnapping into a two-person one?" She just wants to protect him from this crazy plan but he didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Hel, as long as you stay I'm staying, I'm not going to make you face this alone." He seemed determined to make this worse than it already was.

"Well, in that case, you need to know whats going on." Cass seemed oblivious to her obvious refusal to let that happen. She walked over to Cass and reluctantly put her hand on the angel's shoulder.

"No Cass, he just needs to leave. I don't want him here, he'll upset the baby." She whispered this to Cass so he whispered back, loudly."

"If you could see what he's thinking... he's determined to stay so he needs to know whats going on."

"But I don't want him here."

"We need someone to take care of the baby, he seemed like the best fit."

Wait, hold on, take care of the baby? Was she not going to do that? In her shocked silence the Angel told Nick what would get him too involved to leave.

"My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord and she is pregnant with gods child." Nick just stood there not exactly shocked more like he was trying to absorb what was just said.

"Okay, so you're an angel and she's going to have Jesus?"

Castiel shook his head apparently oblivious to the humorous tone of the other guy's voice.

"No Jesus was born 3 thousand years ago, she's going to have a queen."

Nick sat on the couch and stretched.

"So let me guess, you put gods child in her?"

"No."

"Yes."

This was said at the same time with Helen agreeing, and Cass answering with no emotion.

It was decided that Nick would stay, and for the remaining 4 months, they would stay where they were. When the months were up, however, Nick would stay with the baby and Helen could go back to her life.

They had a bit of an argument and decided Helen would go with them to the other world to have the child and watch her, but she couldn't be involved in the girl's life. Helen also started having more presentations and when she eventually asked Cass he said it was a side effect of ingesting the Demon and Angel blood. The things she'd seen made her not want to have the child at all. Good things, bad things, war, death, Famine, apocalypse, it was all just the tip of the iceberg.

On the other earth, Dean was having a heart attack in the deliver room.


	7. BG Chapter 7

His head was spinning as all the doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room, the loudest thing was Susan breathing, in out, in out. The doctors were telling her to push and Dean was leaning against a wall, it was the only thing keeping him upright. Susan kept breathing and the doctor kept talking and he closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what was getting to him, the situation or how freaking hot it was in here. When he opened them he was on the floor with no memory of falling and he heard a different sound, one that cut through all of the rest.

It was a baby, his baby, crying.

"Congratulations, its a girl." he could hear the doctor voice in the background but his focus was on the high pitched cry of the baby the doctor was holding. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

He got up off the floor and attempted to get a look at his daughter. The baby was handed to Susan and she crying with happiness and pride. She held the baby, looking at her with a malevolent pride. Dean caught a glimpse of his baby's face and then she was gone, down the hall taken by the doctors. He collapsed into a chair in the waiting room with his phone in his hand. Now that the baby was out of her, he didn't want to spend more time with Susan than he had to.

He fiddled with his phone, finally deciding he needed to call someone. He went to contacts and hit the button, he hadn't called anyone since arriving at Susan's house 9 months ago.

When he heard Sam's voice on the other end he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" Hey, Sammy."

"Dean! whats going on did she have the baby yet?"

"Yeah... I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

He took a deep breath.

"Leave."

Sammy was silent for a second.

"its okay if you stay Dean."

He hadn't thought about that, surely he had to leave and continue the "family business."

"I want to Sammy... I just got one look at her and I saw myself being happy here."

"If it will make you happy, then you should stay."

"What about the family business?"

"There are always hunters Dean, other people can be heroes it doesn't have to be you." He very much doubted that.

"Yeah umm put Dad on."

"He isn't here but Bobby is going to get you in a few days."

"If I stay here a minute longer, I know I'll stay for years."

"Whats so bad about that?"

"How do you not get it, Sammy, this isn't my life, it can't be."

"No Dean, you have a chance at a normal life, I would take it."

A nurse wheeled a cradle cart into Susan's room.

"I gotta go, Sammy, tell dad to call me when he gets back."

He hung up and took a deep breath before getting up and going into the room.

Susan was sleeping in the hospital bed and the nurse was checking the tiny babies pulse.

"It's past visiting hours." The nurse told him this without looking up.

"I'm the father."She looked up at him then back to the baby. Then she picked her up and brought her over to where he was standing awkwardly.

"Uh no, I..." She put the tiny bundle in his arms and showed him how to hold her.

Then she took her clipboard and walked out of the room.

Alone with the baby, this was exactly what he was afraid of.

This warm little bundle of joy looked all around like every little thing surprised her. She didn't cry or make a noise, just look around. Looking at her tiny little face he started crying silently, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was his.

"Beautiful isn't she." Susan was awake apparently.

"Yeah, she is." He was fixed on his little babies face like it was pulling him in.

"Let me hold her." He walked over to her and put the tiny human in her arms. She held her so naturally as if she was meant for motherhood. He doubted he looked that natural holding her.

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes were all for the little baby in her arms but she must have cared about his decision enough to ask him about it now.

"I don't know... I guess we'll see."

A week later they were at home with their little baby.

They made a new routine, Susan dropped out of school so Dean worked as a bust waiter at a restaurant, it was the only place that would hire a 13-year-old. While he was a work demons and angels were holding the small baby and talking about her future. Cass was there, having helped the others baby be born three years before this one was brought into the world. He held the baby thinking it was safer in his arms than theirs. He couldn't look away from her face, but he knew it was going to be like long after she was grown as well.

"So are we going to kill this bitch or what?" Lilith was asking this referring to the body she was in.

"Not yet, I think Dean needs to be more attached so he'll take the baby when the mother is gone." Azazel was answering her question.

Cass stayed quiet, he was the only angel in there and didn't like the thought of killing an innocent woman but he knew it had to be done.

"What happens when the other hunters come to get him?" A random demon in the audience asked.

"We can kill them and him for all I care." Lilith piped up, she got several scowls.

"We can't kill the father, he's important to the development of the baby." Crowley was saying this now, he wasn't very important in this scheme but Lilith trusted him to be here while they were planning.

"Enough," Cass's voice silenced the rest of them.

"When Dean leaves we bring him back and if you have to, kill the woman so that he takes Jo."

Lilith hissed.

"Her name is Joanna." Everyone there looked afraid except for the angel.

"Silence abomination, you're part in this done, you have no say here." She brooded silently this time.

"There is no point in further discussing this until Dean leaves." He popped away leaving the baby in her cradle.

Two weeks after that meeting and a month and a half after getting home from the hospital Bobby rolled into the front yard of the perfect white house.


	8. BG Chapter 8

He walked up the steps and knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm coming hold your damn horses." This was obviously Dean's voice.

When he opened the door and saw who it was he gave him a big hug.

"Bobby!" He pulled back and looked at Dean.

"Hey, kid you look like hell."

"I guess raising a baby can do that to you, its' been a tough morning." He opened the door wider and started walking inside, wanting Bobby to follow him. He did and closed the door behind him.

"So do I get to see the little bundle of joy?" Bobby asked him and he started walking in that direction.

"Yeah, she's finally being quiet for once."

"So it's a she?" Dean nodded he forgot Bobby wouldn't know that.

"Her names Johanna, but I call her Jo." Dean picked up the baby from the cradle and put her in Bobby's arms. He held her away from himself like she might catch fire and Dean laughed.

"You can't hold her like that, she's not contagious."

"Well yeah but babies make messes." He looked at the queer thing in his arms and sighed won over by her already.

"She sure is beautiful," Bobby said looking at her, Dean smiled with pride.

"Yeah, I think she gets it from her mother."

Bobby snorted "or from your mother, she has the same eyes."

Bobby handed her back to her father and he held her instead rocking her.

"So are you going to come back with me?" Bobby had been worrying about Deans choice, and seeing him with his daughter made him worry more.

"I .. I don't know if I can leave her Bobby." He sighed resigned.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"But I can't just leave dad and Sammy either."

"You can't do both kid."

"Who says I can't? Why can't she come with me?"

"Do you really want to raise her like your dad raised you?" The answer was written all over Dean's shocked face.

"No."

"Alright then, choose."

After a minute of thinking he reluctantly picked up his coat.

"I'll come back every month but she won't know anything about what we do, she'll be safe."

He left with Bobby.

When the car rolled away Castiel appeared in the babies room.

"Those idiots, you can't just leave a baby alone." He picked up the baby gently and stood rocking her and talking to her like she was able to talk back.

"You have no idea yet but baby, you're going to rule the world." the baby obliviously didn't answer, but Cass could see what she was thinking.

"Oh you're hungry."

He put her down and popped out only to appear a moment later with a bottle n his hand. He picked her up again and fed her, staring down at her smiling with a softer look in his eyes than anyone else has ever seen from him. She reached around flexing her tiny fingers and he gave her one of his to hold. She laughed and Cass's normally cold heart melted. That wasn't quite the case when he held the other baby.


	9. BG Chapter 9

Back in the past, Ellen was getting big enough to pop, Cass decided it was time to bring them to his world, so she could have the baby. He put a hand on her shoulder and Nicks and popped off

of the island that had been her home for 9 months and his for 4. She was glad to be rid of it.

They appeared in a small cabin half a mile from a small town.

"When you start to feel labor pains have him drive you to the hospital." Cass pointed at Nick who was sitting in the chair crossed from the couch Ellen was laying in. Then he disappeared. Ellen wanted to say something but he was already gone,

"Dammit Cass." She swore under her breath, she wasn't very strong with the baby nearing its birth date, barley strong enough to sit up, which is why she was lying down.

"You're going to be alright." Nick was now sitting next to her couch on the floor gripping her hand in his.

"Thanks Nick, you know you being here actually means a lot to me." He nodded,

"Do you need anything?" She tried to nod and found it didn't come very easily, no way this was a normal pregnancy.

"My cup." He got up found it in the fridge she drank it all down in one gulp and it was half full.

"I need more." She said this menacingly, if she was able to grab Nick threateningly she would have.

"I don't have anymore." He was worried about her, a cup should be enough to hold her over for more than an hour, now it wasn't able to please her for a second. He went in search for more and found four gallons full in the pantry. Surely she didn't need that much. He brought back a gallon and helped her take drinks of it. She chugged it all down, her strength renewed and she got up,

"I still need more!" She left to get more now.

"No, Hel I think you should wait you normally don't drink more than a cup an hour."

"I don't care, I need it." Her eyes were crazed so he just let her get the other gallon. She drank all of that one and then started on the next one.

Suddenly she collapsed. He was sitting on the edge of his chair anyways so he got to her in less than a second.

"My .. my water broke." Her voice was shaking, and her eyes wouldn't focus.

"Need.. Need more." No, Nick was not going to let her drink any more of that stuff right now, she needed to get to the hospital.

He picked her up, no easy feat with her thrashing and weighting a ton but he got her to the truck parked out front. She screamed high pitched and broken.

"No, NO I NEED IT!" She refused to stop screaming so he figured he had to do what she told him to. He ran back into the house and got the remaining 2 and a half gallons. He gave her the half full one and she sat in the truck contently chugging the mixed blood.

They only had to drive for 3 mins to get to the hospital, with how fast he was driving it should have taken less time.

When they got there he started to pick her up but she screamed again, refusing to leave the car until all the blood was gone. When she was done with the remaining gallons he didn't need to pick her up she was strong enough to walk into the hospital and yell at the secretary at the desk that they needed to get this thing out of her. They got a room and the delivery went smoothly. When they handed the baby to Ellen she glowed with a pride she didn't want to feel, she knew the baby would be gone from her too soon. The nurses took the baby and let her and Nick sleep in a different hospital room as they took measurements and filled out paperwork.

When the nurses brought the baby into their room they were awake and talking. Ellen discovered that her need for demon blood was gone, so thats good. Nick was trying to find a way to hide from Cass but they had very limited resources in the hospital room and no prior knowledge to how angels work, so they had nothing. Ellen didn't want to hold the baby so Nick held her fed her and changed her, until they were discharged from the hospital.

When they got to the car Cass was waiting for them.

"Give me the child." He was apparently not in an asking mood, Nick reluctantly handed her over.

"Wait you aren't going to just leave me here?" Ellen wasn't afraid not really she just didn't want to have to start over.

"The truck is yours do what you want with your life but you aren't allowed to be close to your daughter."Cass had no sympathy.

He held onto Nick's shoulder and disappeared out of the truck with him and the baby.

They appeared in a different cabin hundreds of miles away from where they just were. It was cleaner than the last one at least.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Nick asked, Cass handed him the baby and ignored his question.

"What did you name her?" Cass seemed to be in a rush so Nick answered, he couldn't just ignore someone who could tear him to pieces without moving.

"Holli, with an I." the name wasn't his choice, Ellen wanted the baby to be happy so she named her something happy.

Cass looked confused, "Holli with an I? What a peculiar name." Nick shook his head

"No just Holli but its spelled with an I."

"The spelling doesn't matter nor does the name its just easier to say a name then to say the queen every time I talk to someone about her." Nick wasn't following him at all but he just went on.

"You are going to raise her as your own, and not tell her anything about her birth, or her mother."

Was he serious?

"I can't just tell her she never had one."

"Then make up a lie your kind is very good at that."He was obviously trying to wrap this up but Nick wasn't done yet.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cass rolled his eyes.

"I don't know work, hunt, drink it doesn't matter to me." He wanted to leave but there was more to be said.

"It will matter to her." Nick was saying this referring to the baby in his arms.

"Fine pick up a gun, buy salt and hunt demons." He was getting tired of people asking him how to live their lives.

"I don't know what that means." Cass was out of patience.

"Look, i'm not going to be involved anymore, just keep her alive, i'll be back in three years to activate her."

"What activate..?" Cass popped out so there was no point in finishing the question.

"Goddammit." He was yelling at the ceiling now.

He took the angels advice and started hunting all the while gathering any clues on how to kill angels, he took to the little girl as if she was his, and loved her more than anything he'd ever loved in his other life.

Meanwhile in the future, Dean was going back and forth between his baby and his mission.


	10. BG Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the future, Dean was going back and forth between his baby and his mission.

He visited her and Susan once a month until he started to get a routine. Fight monsters, hold baby, fight monsters, hold baby. He was happy with his half-and-half life. This continued for 5 months. When he got to her house on the 6th month the door was open. He got a bad feeling from the moment he saw that, she got cold really easily so she never would have left the door open. He pulled his gun out of the glove box and put it in his waistband, just in case.

Walking silently up the steps he opened the door slowly and heard an ear piercing scream. He ran through the house only thinking one thing, NO NO NO not his baby not Jo. The silence after the scream so was much more unsettling than the scream itself. It came from her locked bedroom door. He didn't hesitate to knock it down. Inside, Susan was lying on the floor, her throat sliced open, it was the first thing he saw. The second was the child, no older than 8 standing there and holding his baby.

Her back was to him so it was easy to put a knife in it. All that did was piss her off she whirled around still holding the baby and hissed at him with blood in her teeth. He expected her to fight him. Instead she just stood there definitely defensive but it was like she was had to just stand there and wait for him to hurt her.

He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he couldn't just shoot her when she was holding his baby.

"Come at me big guy, I can stand here all day." It was strange for something so cocky to come out of a child's mouth, but her eyes flicking to black explained that.

"You demon bitch, i'll ask you nicely one time, give me the baby."

"Considering you already stabbed me, i'd say thats the safest bet." She looked like she hated to say it, she would rather rip off his head than give him the baby but she handed her to him, carefully then stepped back like she was yielding.

He wasn't going to give her that option. He shot her right between the eyes, it didn't do anything but bring her down. The demon smoked out and he realized he just killed a kid. He couldn't think about that now, he had to get her out of here.

He drove like a bat out of hell thinking maybe if he drove fast enough or far enough away he could escape his past, it was naive to think he could escape anything, have a semi-normal life? Thats a ridiculous concept for someone like him. He wrapped his daughter up in as many layers of blanket that there was in the house and seat belted her into his car before taking off. He only had one place to go, one solid rock in this life of moving and running. The only reason his thirteen year old ass even had a license and a he came back with Bobby he was given a car and the license, his dad wouldn't even talk to him but Bobby helped him find a way to hunt and see his daughter. Now Bobby would help him find his dad and Sam, he couldn't raise her without them.

Unknown to him Cass was sitting in the backseat holding the baby up, thinking how in the world could he leave someone so important to this idiot who didn't even have a car seat.

The baby being about 6 months old now could look around and move around some, but she didn't, Cass's presence washed over her and calmed her down. She didn't cry or wiggle once during the five hour drive. She just stared at the angel Dean couldn't see. Cass was told, he can't interfere with her life but none of them knew how he was pulled to her almost like an invisible thread. When she was in any kind of danger or uncomfortable in any way he could feel it. He supposed that was the cruel irony of the situation. Like mother like daughter, he would do anything for this small baby, hell just hearing her name made him feel calm. He didn't choose this, he didn't want to be attached to any human, not when he knew the plan was to kill them all. At least she wasn't human, not in the least, and her status meant he would rule right next to her, but thats all in the future. He could see the future so clearly and this tiny little baby being held up by blankets in the backseat of an idiot hunters car, was at the center of it all.


	11. BG Chapter 11

Dean rolled up to Bobby's small house, he barley put it into park before running out of the car, leaving the baby girl alone in the backseat, again.

"Typical, you know if I wasn't here to watch you, you would probably have wondered off a cliff by now." Cass talked to the baby, even though he knew she didn't understand, she just looked at him.

Dean knocked on Bobby's door frantically, which meant loudly and in rapid succession. Bobby ran to the door, a knock like that at his house could only mean one thing.

"Dean, whats going on?" The look on his face told Bobby something had gone terribly wrong.

"She's dead Bobby, Suze, I... couldn't save her what was I thinking." He sagged against the house letting the door frame hold him up.

"Its alright son, what about Jo?" Bobby was worried about the little baby, Dean managed to let go of the doorway when he answered

"She's in the car... I need to find Dad." Bobby went back in the house.

"Their working a case in Omaha I can take you where there stayin, let me get my coat, and a car seat."

He said the last thing as an after thought knowing Dean wouldn't have one.

Dean followed him in, "where'd you get a car seat?" Its not that he didn't look its just he didn't think they were all that necessary.

"You think I just let you and your brother roll around the car when I had to take you somewhere?" Bobby thought it should be obvious why he would have one.

He found what he needed and got back to the car. Bobby strapped Jo into the seat and Dean sat next to her in the back seat while Bobby took the driver's seat.

Cass left seeing that she was properly secured now. As soon as he did she started crying. She didn't stop the whole way there.

"Jesus kid what are you doing to her?" Dean was trying to calm her down making silly faces and humming.

"She was quiet on the way up, maybe she doesn't like the car seat." He was trying to find a reason she would be so upset this time around, as this was the only change, he knew of, it was a logical conclusion.

"Well tough, she's much safer in that than wrapped in 50 blankets." Bobby was skeptical about his homemade solution.

When they got to the motel Dean unstrapped the baby and got out.

"Thanks Bobby, you don't think you could go up with me?"

"Sorry kid this is something you have to do on your own." He drove off, Dean was with them now so if he needed a ride ,he could get one with them. He didn't like the thought of Dean driving at 13 anyways, if he didn't have to.

Dean climbed the stairs, knowing which hotel they would choose. He got to the door and just stood there. He hadn't talked to either of them since she was born, so asking them to let him tag along again ,with his infant child no less, wasn't something he wanted to do.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sam opened the curtains beside him and when he saw who it was he opened the door.

"Dean!" Sammy attacked him with a hug, then stepped back and looked at the tiny child in his brothers arms, she was being quiet again.

"Where's dad?" He walked into the room now and saw that Sam was alone.

"Searching for a cursed object, he said it'd be dangerous so..." He trailed off dad still didn't really trust either of them to have his back on hunting trips.

"So why are you here? What happened?" Sammy could see that Dean was upset but also that he was relived that his dad wasn't here to kick him out.

"It was a demon it attacked Susan and tried to take Jo, I got there just in time." Dean looked like he wanted to collapse, but he was holding the baby so he couldn't very well do that.

"Oh thats awful, are you okay?" Sam was worried about his big brother, he knew how tough he normally was, even when people died on his watch. The Dean he was seeing now was tired and crumbled but he still held his head up high.

"Its going to be okay Sammy, this just means I get more time with my daughter." He laughed but it was fake enough to see through.

"You should get some sleep Dean, I'll watch... the baby." Dean laughed but he was too tired to resist so he put Jo in Sam's arms carefully showing him how to hold her. Like everyone else that looked into that tiny babies face, he instantly loved her.

"Whats her name?" Sam was asking this as he rocked the little baby in his arms.

"Joanna, but I like Jo more." Dean peeled off his jacket then sunk into bed exhausted.

"Sweet baby Jo-Jo." Sammy hummed to her in a sing-song voice.

Dean fell into a sleep heavy with dreams, most of them about what would have happened to Jo if he hadn't been there to save her. Some of them thought she would have survived, dreams can pick up on things you can't see when your awake. Susan's corpse was cold when he got into the room. Which meant she was dead way before he got there. Which means the demon was just waiting for him, holding his baby and waiting for him to kill it. Why?

He couldn't ponder on that for very much longer as he was awoken by Jo's high pitched cry. He sat up automatically like he was hard wired to be alert at that noise.

"Shhh, Jo-Jo go back to sleep." Sammy was laying down with the baby supporting her head with his arm, they were both sleeping until she started wiggling and crying. Dean got up and took the baby from Sam.

"She doesn't understand you, she's probably hungry." Sammy got up and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Do you have any food for her?" He was sleeping just as hard as Dean was and was still very groggy. Also, he was clueless about how babies work, having never had to spend more that an hour with one before.

"Normally Suze would breast feed but... I don't think that will work here." Dean also had no clue what to feed a baby when you don't have anyone to breast feed her.

"So do we need a woman to breast feed her? Do you think one would if we asked?" Sammy was trying to find a solution, Dean thought asking a random woman to breast feed his baby was a little strange but couldn't think of a different solution.

"Okay.. do you think we should just knock on the hotel doors until we find one?"Dean was actually on board with this so its a very good thing that their dad walked into the room just then.

"Dean, will you shut her up?" Their dad, as always got right to the point, no, hello son I missed you, or what are you doing here? Bobby had called him to tell him about the situation so there was no point.

"I'm trying, we don't have any women here." John just looked at him confused on how he could be so clueless having spent more than a year around baby stuff.

"We don't need a women.. what? I got formula, I figured you would know what to do with it. Also diapers, you know what do with those right?" Dean nodded but Susan took care of the babies needs he just watched her sleep and held her sometimes. He'd never even changed her diaper. John saw all of that written on his face.

"Okay, give me the baby, Sam mix this with water and microwave it." He handed Sam the formula along with a bottle.

"Okay Dean, I guess, i'll need to teach you how to take care of her." John showed Dean how to feed and change the baby, also how to burp and put her to sleep comfortably. After that they went to the car and he showed Dean how to strap her into a car seat. Then he told Dean he was in charge of doing this from now on. Dean took that to mean they were going to drop him off somewhere and leave him there with the baby, but John told him he could stay around as long as he needed.

As it turned out he what he needed was his family, as he stayed with them until his dad went missing 13 years later, but Jo only stayed with them for 2 years at first.


	12. BG Chapter 12

Sammy was left alone with the baby as Dean and their dad went on a simple salt and burn hunt. While they were gone Sam got a call telling him to go to a warehouse five miles away, he was thirteen now, Dean was 15 so he could drive and break into a car. It sounded like it was his father on the phone and he said to just leave the 2 year old girl alone in the hotel. Sam didn't question his fathers orders and just left.

While he was gone she slept, until she was thrown from the bed and into a wall. Now if Cass hadn't immediately sensed that she was hurt, she probably would have died before their plans even began. Fortunately he got there less than half a second after she was thrown into the wall. He picked her up and disappeared from the hotel room and into a different one across the country. He couldn't take her into heaven, he wasn't supposed to interfere he just wanted to take her away from the shifter those idiots had led right to his queen.

As soon as she was safe he healed her head and she woke up. Being a two year old she could formulate articulate thought, not so much articulate words. Cass didn't need her to speak in order to understand what she wanted.

"Up up." he picked her up and she smiled that adorable toddler smile.

"Your guardians are idiots." He told her this completely serious. She just smiled.

"I wish I didn't have to give you back to them, did you see what they let happen to you?" Once again she didn't answer but he could see her memories in her head and she was so simple not blaming anyone for randomly being thrown into a wall. She just stared and smiled still just feeling calm being so close to her angel, not that she knew why she was calm, or that she cared.

He sighed, "its obvious you aren't safe with them so I think you can stay awhile, they need to worry its good for them." honestly he wanted her to stay near him while she could.

Dean and John just got back to the hotel, to find Sam and Jo gone. Dean panicked, yelled and threw a chair half-way across the room.

"Dean calm down." John sat in the chair that wasn't thrown broken on the floor.

"Calm down? Calm down? My daughter is missing."

"So is Sam, he probably just left with her to get supplies." John ever the optimist didn't want to think about the other possibility. Dean might have believed him and calmed down if he didn't see the blood on the wall just then. He knew if it was Sam's there would have been a sign of struggle maybe a dint in the wall, not just a little blood and no furniture being moved.

"Dad theres blood she's..." He didn't get to finish it because John got up quickly and slapped him.

"No she's not you can't believe that, she's fine, their both fine."

"Okay, okay we just need to track his phone, he would have it with him." Thats exactly what they did and it led them right to the warehouse where Sam was bound and unconscious.

"Sammy, wake up." Dean slapped him and he shot awake.

"I'm soo sorry it sounded like you, and they said to come here... I didn't mean..." He was freaking out his head in his hands.

"Sam we don't have time for this where did they take Jo?" This was John getting right to the point, but Sam's eyes widened and it became apparent he had no clue where Jo was or even that she was gone.

"What? Jo's gone... its all my fault, I I didn't mean..." He was freaking out again.

"I'm telling you we don't have time.." he was interrupted by a man that looked like him stepping into the doorway. The man started to talk but was interrupted by a silver knife in his back.

"You messed with my daughter you son of a bitch."Dean was hiding behind the doorway. Knowing this was a trap he hid while John rescued Sam.

"I told you we don't have time for this, Jo could be anywhere, search the building." John was giving commands. They searched the entire warehouse and only found one other shifter which they tied to chair, with silver chains.

"Where is she?" John was asking, he was only going to ask once the shifter seemed to know that.

"I don't know.." John stabbed his leg with the silver knife.

"I said where is she?" The shifter screamed but still had the same answer.

"You tell me what I want to hear or I will skin you alive." Johns threat was taken seriously

"I went to get the baby, our dad really doesn't like you.. I was going to kill her , but when I threw her into the wall she didn't even hit the floor.. just disappeared.. I don't know where I swear." He was in more of a talking mood now but his answers were still basically the same. Only this time John believed him, so he stabbed him through the neck.

They went back to the hotel.

"So basically we have no leads, and Jo disappeared into thin air, great what are we supposed to do with that?" Dean was more worried about her than he ever was, he thought she was gone and that kind of loss it was tore him up inside, he never wanted to feel it again. Now he realized that if the thing that took her was going to kill her all it had to do was wait for the shifter to do it for them. So she was alive, she had to be alive.

No one answered him they were all worried about what could happen. Then the phone rang.

John answered with a little hope that it was about Jo.

"What is it?" He asked the phone. The person on the other end answered and he sighed with relief.

"We'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it? Who has her?"Dean though the only thing they would be leaving for right now was Jo. John put on his coat, zipped up his pack and walked out without answering. The boys followed suit and got into the car, neither one looked at the car seat in the back.

"Bobby has her, says she just appeared in his house." John was answering his question, now that they only had time to waste driving up there. It wasn't so far fetched that she just appeared, anything that can make her disappear can also make her re-appear.

"What in the hell are we dealing with?" Dean was asking this figuring that any kind of magic was bad magic.

"I don't think we should worry about it, it wants her to be safe so thats not such a bad thing." This was Sammy, he didn't want her to disappear because they piss the thing off.

"Anything that can make a toddler go from Kansas to North Dakota in less than an hour, isn't something natural, so it means we have to find it, and kill it." Deans world view is so simple, normal= good, strange =bad, magic =bad.

They drove up to Bobby's shabby house without any kind of solid plan, either they would hunt it or they would just let it go, but either way they needed to know why it helped them, and what it was. As soon as they were stopped Dean ran out of the car, he didn't even knock on the door, so it was fortunate the door was unlocked or he might have kicked it down.

He ran straight to where Bobby was sitting with his child, grabbed her from his lap and just held her, determined not to freak out this time.

It was a full 2 minutes before the others got into the house. In that time Dean and Bobby said nothing, Dean just held his child and resolved to never loose her again. When Sam and John got into the house Bobby told them how she arrived on his doorstep.

" She came with this note." Bobby went to give the note to Dean but he didn't take it, so he gave it to John, who read it out loud.

"Protect her, or we will take her back" He let out a slow breath.

"Thats a little threatening." Sammy was saying this as the silence was thick enough to cut, and it felt awkward to just stand and brood over the note.

"No shit Sammy, but who sent it?" Dean was looking at his daughters face now, she seemed to be just fine.

"Do you know who sent it?" He asked her and she shrugged, she was smart for a 2 year old and could understand some words.

"Pop-pop." She was saying this and clapping her hands.

"Down down." He reluctantly put her down. She stumbled under the table then ran out from under it, waving her hands.

"Ta-dahh." Everyone clapped for her as it was obvious she was preforming a trick.

"Are you saying that it popped from place to place." the little girl nodded, Sam seemed to understand her more than the others.

"What was it Jo-Jo?" She went under the table again and then came out again, seemingly agitated.

"Pop Pop." She said this slowly as if they would understand it better that way.

While they puzzled over what she was trying to say Castiel appeared in the doorway, being near her was like drugs once you started you didn't want to stop for long.

She pointed at him and clapped her hands.

"Pop, Pop there pop pop." They all turned to look but they didn't see anything.

"Its here?" This was Dean. She nodded and ran to the angel. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. John came over to the doorway and put his hand right through Cass, Jo screamed like it was physically hurting her to see a hand go through the angel.

"NO NO, Da NO!" She yelled this at John not truly understanding names she called everyone Da, well almost everyone.

"Sam sam, No da!"She ran to Sam and held onto his leg, she never acted like this, never saw anything that wasn't there, she was too young to have an imagination.

"Show yourself." John commanded the invisible thing as if it had to obey him. It didn't.

"I'll take care of this right now." Bobby picked up a shot gun off the wall and loaded the wall Cass was standing in front of with rounds. Jo screamed as if she had just been shot at even though she was crossed the room clinging to Sam. Sam attempted to hold onto her but she ran away from him and to Cass.

"Otay? Otay, Otay?" She asked the angel concerned.

"I'm fine," he patted her head and she grinned.

"No shoot shoot, pop pop." She was reprimanding Bobby and he put the gun down as she was in the way now.

"Okay Jo-Jo come here." Sammy was trying to get her back to their side of the room, he didn't trust the invisible thing that was guarding her now. She shook her head and plopped down on the floor beaming up at Cass.

"This is tense, I'll come back later Jo." He patted her head and then disappeared. She frowned.

"Pop." She was gloomy now as she walked back to where the others were standing.

"Up, Up." Sammy picked her up, she leaned against his shoulder and dozed off.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Dean was wondering what could be done about his daughter being stalked by an invisible being.

"Well we know its not a ghost, that was salt buck shot." Bobby was making suggestions.

"I think its getting late, we can talk more about this in the morning." John was worrying too much about something they couldn't see or feel to think about it without a good night of rest.

The boys went to sleep on the couches while John and Jo slept in an extra bedroom. While they slept Cass decided to take her future into his own hands.


	13. BG Chapter 13

Dean slept with his hands and feet strung out over the ends of the couch, he was a little too big for the small space. Cass appeared next to him and touched his forehead with 2 fingers. He wasn't supposed to interfere but they needed warning they needed her to be safer than she was on the go, so he was planning on only making him worried enough to keep her here, out of harms way. At least until she was indestructible, it would be typical of them to kill a queen before she is powerful enough to resist it. While he was messing with Deans perception he got another idea, one that would insure her safety for many years to come.

When Dean woke up he had a new thought, what if he kept her here while they were on the run, not indefinitely just until she was old enough to help. Also thinking she was gone was tormenting him, that kind of loss he couldn't take it again, he needed not to be so attached the next time she went missing and there was bound to be a next time.

So now he needed to talk to his dad in private. He was sitting at the table drinking Irish coffee at 7 o-clock. No one else was awake yet.

"Dad, can I talk to you." His tone was serious enough to get Johns attention.

"Yeah, lets take a walk." He put his cup down and walked out knowing his son would follow him, which he did.

Neither of them said anything until they were 10 mins from the house. Then John stopped and waited, he was a man of few unnecessary words.

"I can't do this." John said nothing.

"I can't raise Jo, it hurt so much thinking she was gone, I want you to do to it, be her father take that responsibility, I can't." No one said anything for a long time.

"Dean, do you have any idea what your asking?" He thought Dean was insane to give away this once in a lifetime experience.

"Yes and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was best, for her, you know how to do this i'll only disappoint her, you know that." Dean was grasping at straws here but he was determined.

"Don't tell me what I know son, you have no idea what your trying to give up." John knew that if this is what Dean really wanted he would take her as his own, he was as attached to that child as he was when he had Dean. He sometimes wished he had a do over, if he could have another chance he would raise her right, not the way he raised the boys.

"I know and believe me I love her more than anything, I would do anything for that girl, but i'm only going to get her killed, tell me i'm wrong." John looked down, he couldn't tell Dean he was wrong, he wasn't the best parent but at least he was trying. He saw when he first came to them how clueless he was and he also knew how unsafe she was with them. So he didn't say anything.

"See, she's better off with you." Dean waited for him to protest, he half wished he would.

"Okay Dean I'll take that responsibility from you." Then he walked away, disappointed in his son's unwillingness to deal with this in a better way.

Dean stayed where he was, unwilling to admit he hated giving her away like this, he didn't even know why he should, just that he had to. He didn't know angels had influenced his decision.

John got back into the house and Jo, awake now but very tired, stumbled up to him.

"Up up." she told him rubbing her eyes sleepily. He picked her up then put his forhead to hers.

"Oh Jo, your dad doesn't have any idea what he's giving up."

"Da da," She was excited, still not knowing who that exactly was as John and Dean were both called that all the time.

"What are you talking about?" Sam came into the kitchen and sat down in a one of the chairs.

"Where's Dean?" After John didn't answer he realized his brother wasn't here.

"Walking, he had some decisions to make." John actually answered his question so he was going to ask another but Bobby came around the corner and John talked to him instead.

" We want her to stay with you for a while." He didn't phrase this as a question and Bobby knew it wasn't but he still had to answer.

"I figured, whats the plan?" Bobby didn't like being left behind but he knew they had to do something about Jo's 'friend'. Besides he loved the kid to death and enjoyed watching her, if he was going to be in the house anyways.

"We look for anything that could do what it did, but Bobby when I say for a while I mean years, she isn't safe how we live, yesterday proved that." Bobby just nodded knowing its was a possibility from the jump.

"Did Dean make that decision?" It didn't sound like something Dean would want so Sam had to ask.

" Dean isn't making decisions for her anymore." That shocked them both the father is supposed to make decisions about their child he should have the final say.

"What do you mean?" This didn't sound good to Sammy so he had to ask, even though he knew John probably wouldn't answer.

"She's not mine anymore Sammy, say hello to your sister." Dean walked in looking grim but still managing to find a joke in this situation.

Sam was shocked into silence, but Bobby was mad. Dean couldn't just give her up, it didn't work like that, he was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

"Listen to me boy, that is a bad idea." Dean already knew that so Bobby's words didn't effect him.

"Its better this way, I mean who was I trying to fool? I'm not cut out for this I got her into this mess, the least I can do is not make it worse." Dean was distraught thinking the worst thing for his daughter was him.

"This is so much worse, what are you trying to do to the poor kid?" Bobby thought this would change Jo's whole life and what kind of a father would do that to his daughter?

"Don't try to argue with me I already decided and Dad agreed, its done." He wanted to end the argument, but Bobby wasn't falling for it.

"Nothing is done, son.." He was interrupted by John.

"Enough, its decided, we have to get going if were ever going to find this thing." As always Johns word is law so no one said anything else on the subject. They headed out leaving Jo with Bobby, she waved goodbye when they left, somehow understanding they wouldn't be back for a while.

"Bye bye, Da da." She turned away from their car crying silently.

In the past, 3 years was up and Cass had come to call.


	14. BG Chapter 14

Nick didn't have any friends to spend her birthday with so he went hunting, leaving the almost 3 year old in the car, after that they got ice cream and he bought her a little hair ribbon to wear. He didn't really want to celebrate her birth as it wasn't the best circumstances but he knew it would be important to her someday so he thought he should do something special for her. When they got to his current cabin living space he put her in her room to sleep and went to bed himself, it was a tiring day for both of them.

He was awoken by a brilliant light and a high pitched scream coming from where Holli was sleeping. He shot out of bed and ran crossed the hall into her room. The first thing he saw was a bright light, almost to bright to look at, the second thing was the angel in the trench-coat standing next to her bed.

"What did you do to her?" He realized that the glowing thing he can't look at is actually his daughter.

"I simply activated her powers." He didn't understand that Nick would be upset about that. Just then the light winked out in a flash, meaning Holli's bed was completely empty, and his daughter was gone.

"What do you mean activated her power? Where did she go?" Nick was near hysterics but the angel just shrugged.

"I don't know, she was thinking about flashlights so I would assume she's in a flashlight shop." He was other worldly calm about this, Nick looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, you have got to start explaining whats going on or i'm going to go crazy." He looked like he was serious so Cass sighed and explained.

"The girl that was put into your care is more powerful than anything in Heaven, Hell and on Earth at the moment, the blood her mother drank was to seal her power inside of herself until she breaks the seal herself or I break the seal with the blood of God." He says this like its a simple fact. Nick just stares at him, his head spinning as he tries to decipher what he could possibly mean.

He had seen some unbelievable things in the years he'd been in this world but every word the angel said was more unbelievable than the craziest of those things.

"Are you saying you just fed her Gods blood, that broke a seal on her power and she is the most powerful thing alive right now?" he was just restating his answer but it made a little more sense when he put it in his words. The angel nodded.

"I believe she will find her way back here, so wait and when she gets back ask her about it, I'm busy." The angel disappeared leaving Nick with a handful of questions and no one to ask.

2 days went by with no sign of the 3 year old, he was loosing hope she would ever come back, but at midnight on the 2nd day he was once again awoke by a bright light. She was standing in his room glowing just as brightly as she had 3 days prior.

He sat up, "Holli what's happening? Where have you been?" He didn't expect her to answer as she still couldn't say more than one syllable words, but she did answer, in her own way.

She put images in his head of a shop in the electronic section, it would have been pitch black if not for her own luminescence. She lit up the shop as if it was the middle of the day, she cried and had no idea how she got here. He could feel how she felt through the memories now in his head. She was afraid and confused all she wanted was to be back in the car that she practically lived in.

Then she was in a car, it wasn't their car but it made her feel safe. She lay down in a strangers moving car, but found out that no matter how long she held her eyes shut she couldn't sleep.

That thought brought her to bedroom in a mysterious house, she thought that maybe if she was comfy she could sleep, but she couldn't. Not only that she didn't actually want to. She wasn't tired, she felt like she could run a marathon and that brought her to track, in daylight.

He saw all of this in his head as she thought about it, she seemed to be marveling at her own transference of thought and it distracted her enough that he could no longer see what she was thinking, then she was gone again.

It went on like this for months, she would pop in show him where she'd been, get distracted, and pop out. The only thing that changed is she stopped glowing so brightly, she showed him how she learned to control that. She also learned to control the apparition but she seemed to want to move around.

It was driving Nick insane, she would come and go as she pleased and no matter how many times he told her to stay she never stayed past a day. When day turned to night she would explore, maybe she had nothing better to do, she didn't sleep anymore after all. He was sick of this, raising her on his own was hard enough, raising her and this new power was near impossible, so he was going to break the rules. He'd gotten very good at tracking people especially when they wanted to be found.

He managed to get her to stay in his car for the 10 hours it took to get there. She was curious about where they were going so she stayed, even though she could have gotten them there in 2 seconds if he'd told her where they were going.

They pulled up to a long driveway leading to a cabin only 40 miles from the cabin he'd stayed in before Holli was born. He didn't know what he would find here having not seen her for 3 years now, but the woman who came outside wielding a shot gun was exactly the person he was taken from, and instructed not to see again, oops.

"Hey Ellen, how've you been?" He got out of the car and put his hands in front of him defensively. She pointed the weapon down.

"Why are you here?" She saw the little girl strapped into the passenger seat and tried not to look in that direction.

"I need your help, with our.. my daughter." He went around to get Holli out of the car but before he got to that side she was standing in front of Ellen looking at her curiously. Ellen looked down at the little girl she had given birth too so long ago, the girl she was told she would never see again. She put the gun to the side and crouched down her hands extended towards her.

"Hi." Ellen's voice was full of emotion, she hadn't thought this would happen and didn't exactly have anything to say. She looked so much like her, same dark wavy hair and determined sort of attitude, her eyes were different a very familiar intense blue but other than that she was like a little clone. The little girl reached out for her and walked closer, Nick just watched from the other side of the car. Holli put her hand on Ellen's and transported her somewhere else. In her mind thankfully. Holli showed her the drive up and the questions she had in her head when she got here then she let her go and looked up at her expectantly.

Ellen stumbled back as if she had just been shocked and let her breath out in a whoosh.

"What was that?" She stood now and asked Nick. He shrugged.

"She's very special." He thought that about summed it up.

"I think you'd better come in." She lead them inside, surprised that Nick just walked past his daughter and into the house, even more surprised when Holli was already in the house when she opened the door.

Ellen turned her back on them and fixed 2 glasses of tea then sat at the table waiting for them to sit down and explain. Nick sat and took a glass of tea Holli sat in the floor and then disappeared, Nick didn't look concerned.

"Where did she go?" Ellen asked him as if he would know. He shrugged.

"Where ever she wanted." He acted like this was normal, of course after so long with a magic toddler, she guessed she would think it was normal too.

"And thats a usual thing?" She asked thinking he must have some sense in this matter.

"No its just usual for us, things have been, well crazy." He explained what happened too her, what Cass said and how the normal changed to include all the things she could do. He also told her why he came here, thinking she could do something about it.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" It made no sense to her, if she was more powerful than angels how was a human supposed to help her?

"I don't know I just thought.. if anyone could get through to her, it would be her mother." Nick was on his last effort to make this better he was running out of options and his desperation showed.

"I don't know the first thing about her or about any of this, I..." She trailed off seeing through her own lie. Of course she knew about her daughter, every time she slept she saw her, but not as a toddler. When she stopped consuming the blood she thought the premonitions would go away, if anything they got stronger. Most of what she saw made no sense to her, but she understood some things. She saw that her daughter, and another girl who was just being born now, was going to stop the apocalypse and fix the future. They were going to be more powerful than anything and they were going to team up with hunters to fix all of the problems. She saw a way to help, but not until the other girl needed help too.

Nick stayed silent as she thought.

"Okay, I can't tell you how I know this and I can't fix it right now but.. Holli isn't the only one with this problem and if you want to help her, you have to wait until the other one is ready." She knew Nick would have questions and assumed he wouldn't just go along with her, but she surprised him.

"What do I need to do?" He was determined to help his daughter, no matter what.

"Wait 3 years and then find Bobby Singer." Somehow she knew he wouldn't like her answer but it was the only one she had and now he had a lead.

"What can he do?" He was going to take what she had and run with it, it was the only thing to do.

"Its not what he can do its about who he's raising, this help isn't for you its more for her. You need to call Castiel." She said the angels name in a whisper almost as if just saying it would summon him, it didn't.

"He can help me? He said he wasn't going to be involved." Truly he didn't want to call on the angel. Not after all that he had done, and he already tried that, he never showed.

"He doesn't want to, but you can force his hand, he won't come to you, but he will come to her, no matter how much he doesn't want to." She told him a detailed plan to trap the angel, using Holli's power it would work. He thanked her and left, promising to take the girl back to her when all of this was over.

While he was on the road Holli appeared in his car, he was used to it by now so he drove on as her adventures played in his head.

"Holli, baby I need you to do something for me." She was listening almost smelling the waiting adventure. He told her the plan and her part and she left to set it up. She was also smarter than your average three year old.

A day later he waited with the trap in place in an abandoned parking lot. He nodded to his daughter, who was for once sitting and staying in place.

"Castiel, I call thee." Her voice rang out with more power and vigor than it should have and her words were more clear than they should be. The angel appeared before her.

"What is it that you want?" He was impatient but he knew he had to come at her call, he was literally pulled away from what he was doing so he was glad it wasn't very important. He didn't look straight at her, she was a symbol of something he despised. Nick talked for her.

"We want you to fix her." The angel would know what he was talking about so he didn't bother

"I can't fix her and she's not broken, just adjust, now if you'll excuse me..." He tried to pop out but Nick lit a match and threw it at the ground while he was talking. He stood their, stuck in a ring of holy fire

"Its holy fire, can't walk through that unless you want to burn up, so I would give me a better answer."Threatening the angel was the only way to get him to help them.

"You shouldn't mess with an order you don't understand." For once Cass was actually getting angry.

"I understand that you changed her so you can change her back." A naive assumption but if it was wrong there would just be one less angel in the world.

"I can't change her back," This wasn't the answer Nick wanted to hear.

"Then, we'll just leave you here to think." Cass could see he was serious, he definitely underestimated the fake fathers will.

"But I can suppress it." Cass gave up and decided the only way to get out of this is to give him what he wants.

"I'm listening." Cass sighed and prepared to give him an answer that might get him kicked off the planning committee.

"There are pills she can take that will keep the power inside, but thats only if she doesn't know she has power, they would be useless if she fought them." Maybe if he warned him away from this solution they wouldn't' want it.

"Give them to me." So much for that. Nick was determined and at wits end, its wasn't a good combination.

" I can't get them if i'm here." Nick watched the angel as he poured water over a part of the fire ring.

"If you don't come back we'll just trap you again." This was meant to be a threat but the angel didn't hear it as he was already gone.

Heavens storage area has a lot of very useful things that only the most unorthodox angel ever use but there was a rumor that some of the things could be used to bring down the queens if they abused their power too much. None of the angels would mess with them regardlessly, when they got into power that is. Now Cass had to find some of those suppressants and take away a queens power. He wasn't very thrilled about the idea, but at least it was easy to get to.

He got the pills and got back to where Nick was waiting, seconds after he left. He handed them to him, he was, after all, an angel of his word.

"IF you can get her to take them, and IF she has't realized her potential, they MAY take her power, and return her body to normal." Nick took the pills, not deterred by the fact that this was all speculation.

"Thank you." The angel disappeared without another word, and Nick turned to where his daughter was sitting. As he suspected she was gone, but that wasn't a problem when she got back, she would be back for good.


	15. BG Chapter 15

Now Jo is about to turn 3 and the same thing needs to happen to her. She stayed with Bobby while the boys hunted, they came to see her when they could, and she had a routine a home she thought of as permanent. The only problem was her "imaginary friend." Cass would visit her almost everyday and talk to her, she knew his name now and often she would talk to "Cass-Cass" more than she talked to Bobby or the boys when they visited. At first everyone freaked out about it and Bobby would call John when she talked to it, but then it became a normal thing and it was at least comforting how it was almost always in their house, so they would never really need to look for it. Bobby pounded the books for any clue as to what it could be that she's talking to, but nothing came up. Still after a little less than a year they had nothing on the disappearing thing they were trying to hunt. They weren't going to give up but there were more important things to do now, like planning Jo's third birthday party, and hunting random ghosts and demons that popped their head up.

A few days before she turned 3 Cass would stay all through the day not leaving her side once, it freaked out the boys, who were staying there for her birthday. They realized something must be about to happen because of how much he was staying now, but still they could do nothing. They pretended it was normal and even set a place for Cass at her birthday dinner. The day before her birthday the boys and John had to leave, they found something to hunt that was racking up a body count not super far from here, so they wished Jo a happy birthday and left.

Bobby put her to sleep in her room then went to bed himself, he was awoke by a bright light and a scream coming from Jo's room. (This is actually a little repetitive so maybe Jo's perspective is better.)

Cass was in her room with her watching his watch.

"Whacha-Doing?" She's still awake near ten because of the angel. Her vocabulary has gotten much better as she talked a lot.

"Waiting." Answering her question in such a gruff way wasn't something he wanted to do but he didn't want to do what he was going to do when the time came either.

"For what?" Sensing his tone she didn't want her angel to be upset so she asked this as softly as possible as if that would make him happier.

"It nothing Jo, you should get some sleep." He smiled at her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"No sleepy." She said this while rubbing her eyes and yawning so it wasn't very believable.

"Sure you're not." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go now but I will be back before you wake up again." He needed to go but leaving her was hard, for both of them.

"No Cass-Cass no go." She sat up and tugged at his sleeve as if that would keep him there.

"Don't worry Jo i'll be back before you know it." He gave her a winning smile and then disappeared. She sighed, upset but used to it by now, and went to sleep.

"Jo wake up." This was Cass waking her up as it was almost midnight and she needed to drink the elixir.

"Cass-Cass?" Rubbing her eyes sleepily she sat up and gawked at the angel, he was sitting next to her holding a glowing gold and red vial of liquid.

"Whas that?" She reached for it but he pulled back.

"I need you to drink this Jo." Not wanting to do this, he hesitated to give it to her.

"Give it." As she was commanding him now, he uncorked the vial and gave it to her. Now she hesitated seeing him in distress.

"It otay Cass-Cass." She put one of her tiny hands on his reassuring him. He smiled.

"I know, you need to drink it now Jo." She downed the little bottle then dropped it as it burned its way through her body. She screamed high pitched unable to speak. Her throat started to glow and then it spread to the rest of her body.

"Its okay Jo, you'll be okay." He was patting her head even though it burned his hand to do so. It hurt him seeing her like this, even if it was necessary. He almost asked someone else to give it to her, but he knew she would be happier if it was him. Bobby burst through he doors and saw the scene before him.

He didn't hesitate to shoot at the angel he could now see, as he had his shot gun. It actually hit him but he wasn't effected. Jo stopped screaming and looked around, Bobby couldn't look at her because she was glowing too brightly but he knew it was her.

"Wha.." She disappeared mid sentence leaving Bobby alone in the dark. He stood their for a second trying to get his thoughts in order, then he ran downstairs to call John.

She appeared in a gas station more than 3 hundred miles away from where she was living. She had no idea how she got here or what happened but she felt powerful somehow like she could lift a mountain.

That thought took her to the bottom of a mountain in China. She laughed understanding why she would be here, not quite how she got here. Cass followed her where she went apparently able to follow her path of apparition.

"Are you okay?" He didn't know what unsealing her power would do to her, he didn't exactly talk to the other one he did this too. She nodded.

"Right rain." She learned a few phrases and tried to use them often failing adorably.

He laughed and picked her up, she was still hot to the touch but he was sure she would cool down eventually.

"Whats up?" She used this as an umbrella term, meaning what's going on.

He looked away ashamed but answered.

"You're very special Jo, but it was hidden inside of you, I had to let it out or it would have hurt you when the seal broke." She nodded as if she understood.

"I super spesieal." She still fumbled over the words and he laughed.

"Yes, you are a super hero." She laughed to but shook her head.

"No Da's hero me super." Now when she said Da she meant John, they convinced her he was her father.

He swept her glowing hair out of her eyes, wondering when the glow was going to recede the other girl wasn't glowing enough for any human to notice when he saw her last, and that was only months after the activation.

"I bright." She said this while shielding her eyes from herself. The background around them changed so they were standing on a stage with lights shining on them. Cass teleported with her because he was touching her. There was a full audience now staring at them and that made her uncomfortable, so she thought about a place without any people and then they were on a beach. She was already figuring out how to go to different places.

It was pitch black except for the light that she was making, meaning it was as bright as day around them.

"Is it uncomfortable?" He was concerned she wasn't happy with this, he would have fixed it for her without her even asking if she were.

"No I sunny, I sunshine." She waved her hands above her head in a circle as she said this and Cass laughed lovingly.

"Yes you are the sunshine." She hugged him and then pulled back.

"Down now." As she thought about being on the ground she suddenly was, standing right in front of Cass. She looked around.

"Rocks." She was gesturing to the whole beach excitedly . She had a rock collection back at home, anything pretty or sparkly went in a shoe box that was kept under her bed. She swept the beach for any rocks she would want keeping her mind focused on the task. It was much easier than it was before as when she saw a rock in the distance she wanted she would just appear over there to look at it. Every time she found a rock she would appear next to Cass and give it to him to hold. He was just sitting in one place waiting for her to come to him. When she had a sizable pile she disappeared again. He picked the rocks up and followed her trail.

She was on another beach now and the sun was setting, it distracted her from her task enough that she disappeared again. Now she sitting on top of a hill watching the sun set. When the angel appeared next to her she pointed at it.

"Pretty." She laid her head on his lap as if she was going to fall asleep, of course she couldn't.

"Yes it is." He was looking at her and stroking her hair. They sat like that until the sky was brilliant blue and then she sat up quickly.

"Ho.." She popped away before she could say anything

"me" When she finished the word she was standing in the lawn of a perfect white house, it really confused her that thinking about home would bring her to this unfamiliar place. After a second the angel appeared next to her, she put her hands in front of her in a gesture of confusion.

"This is your first home." He explained her thought to her and she nodded, though she had no idea she ever lived here. She wondered why her brothers never told her that.

Thinking about her brothers brought her outside of a hotel. She immediately knew her brothers were in there so she appeared in front of the door. Cass held her back.

"I don't think thats a good idea." She wanted to ask why but she thought the angels words were wise so she appeared back in front of the hotel.

"No like me?" She asked Cass, he patted her head reassuringly.

"They will love you no matter what, but I do not think you should surprise them." She nodded.

"Home now." She got through the whole word this time not thinking about Bobby's house until she fished the sentence.

She appeared in the middle of the living room the prettiest of the rocks she found clutched in her hands. She dropped them when she saw who was now standing in front of her.

"Da!" She exclaimed this and then ran at John, he stood their awe struck.

When Bobby called him in the middle of the night, he knew something was wrong, what he didn't anticipate was his glowing toddler disappearing into thin air and her invisible stalker to have shown itself. He raced over here and just kind of sat with his hands in his pockets unable to do anything about his adopted daughter being gone. He thought he would never see her again. So imagine his surprise when his glowing toddler appears suddenly in front of him. He didn't have much time to contemplate that as there was a loud knock at the door almost the second after she appeared.

Bobby raced down the stairs and got to the door, he opened it before he realized Jo was back and the public probably shouldn't see a her the way she was now. He didn't have to worry about it however as the person that was now standing in front of him was next to a little girl of his own.

"Hello, are you Bobby Singer?"


	16. BG Chapter 16

Nick stood outside of this random persons house contemplating why he was even here in the first place. The only reason he came was a promise he made to Ellen, when he came back to her house for Holli's birthday, that he would go see Bobby to give him some comfort in the whole magic toddler thing. So here he is about to ask a stranger if his child disappears at random.

"That depends on who wants to know." The man was rough and dirty not exactly who he imagined. He also seemed very distracted and when Nick realized where the brilliant light in the house must be coming from he knew why.

"My name is Nick Payne, I think I might be able to help with your disappearing child." Bobby looked at him as if he had just grown a second head, but only if the second head was spewing gold and he was dirt poor. That was his initial look when he seemed to think about it the look was more suspicious.

"How did you know about that? How could you help?" He was reluctant to let this stranger into his house, thinking he would poke and prod at what he though of as his adopted granddaughter.

"If you let me in i'll tell you the whole story." If he didn't have a child with him Bobby probably wouldn't have opened the door wider and let the man in.

The child followed him in and ran to the room where John had picked up Jo and was examining her skin with sunglasses on. Bobby led Nick into the room as well and leaned against a chair.

"Well.." Bobby was meaning for Nick to tell them his story. Jo popped down to look at the strangers who were now in the room. She only glanced at Nick, while Holli held her interest. They sat and stared at each other as the grown ups in the room talked.

"You might want to sit down." Nick told them this, so they sat on the couch while he took the chair.

Nick told them his entire story starting with getting abducted from his house and ending with his last confrontation with Cass. When he was done they sat their thinking until Bobby voiced his bewilderment.

"Well, i'll be... how can she be an angels child? Dean would have noticed something like that for sure." He was talking to John.

"I'm not so sure, you don't exactly cross examine your one night stand." This was an answer from John who was still mulling over all the information he just received. Nick looked at them confused so Bobby explained Jo's story, as John was a man of few words. When he got to the part about Cass-Cass Nick stood abruptly.

"You mean he might be here?" Nick looked around the house as if the very walls were going to consume him.

"Yep we didn't exactly know he was a malevolent angel, I think you're safe though, If Jo isn't talking to him he probably isn't here." Bobby was trying to reassure him, but he was there, watching this display of his failure. They were never supposed to know about each other, least of all when the queens were still kids. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain this, and get out of the trouble this would cause in Heaven. Jo was simply too preoccupied with Holli to say hi. This bothered Cass a lot, even though he didn't know why it should.

Nick sat back down still uncomfortable and looking at everything in the room like it would bite him, but they listened to his story so he wasn't going to interrupt again. Bobby finished the story and Nick was full of questions.

"Why is he so attached to her? He only ever visited mine to ruin her life." Nick was trying to find an answer for his own question, that wasn't completely terrible.

"We don't know, and seeing as that isn't normal with these kids, its going to bother us a lot more now." Not that it wasn't already bothering Bobby, but now that they had a clue about this he figured they could do something about it.

The girls sat on the floor only giggling and staring at each other it would have been very creepy under different circumstances but Nick figured they were talking in her head, and he was right.

 _Your so sparkly and pretty._

 _Your pretty too I can see your glow._

 _Dad doesn't know I know, so you can't say anything._

 _I won't, how did your dad get it to go away._

 _Pills, I think he hides them in my food._

 _Do you like it?_

 _No, but at least I sleep._

 _I like not sleeping, I can spend that time with Cass-Cass._

 _NO Cass is bad daddy hates him._

 _He isn't' bad he's perfect and beautiful and he holds my rocks and understands me, I feel safe with him._

 _Thats good but I wouldn't trust him._

 _I'll try but I love Cass-Cass._

 _Whatever you say._

 _Hey do you wanna go somewhere fun?_

 _Yes, I miss popping around._

 _Come on._

She holds the 6 year olds hand and pops away with her. John and Bobby stand immediately panicking about her being gone. Nick stays seated and sighs.

"I can see your new to this, she'll do that sometimes." They sit back down but their tense.

"How many of them do you think there are?" John was asking this concerned about other little girls in other places facing his problem without the recourses he now has.

"I believe those two are the only ones." Nick would of course be the one to answer, he was sure if there were more Ellen would have told him about it and he would have spent his life helping the other families. Even though his own cause was keeping his own child out of it.

"What even are they? Angels children? Why did he call them Queens?" Bobby wanted to know so he could research them and find out as much about them as possible, his forte was research after all.

"I don't know, just that the angels plan for them to rule when they get older." They shouldn't expect Nick to have all the answers he was just as in the dark as they were now.

"What are we going to tell Dean and Sam?" This coming from Bobby who was worried about how the boys will react.

"Nothing, he gave her to me so i'll be the one that knows, they couldn't handle this." John had the same thought as Bobby if the boys knew they wouldn't look at her the same way or treat her the same, to them she would have to be a normal kid, the only problem was how to make a glowing teleporting child seem normal.

While the guys talked, the girls were in the middle of a meadow with the quote on quote malevolent angel.


	17. BG Chapter 17

When the girls appeared they looked around them at the pretty yellow flowers and soft green grass, it was a truly beautiful place. Holli leaned back and breathed in the fresh smell she felt safe and peaceful, it didn't matter if the feeling came from the meadow or if it came from the glowing girl still holding her hand, she let it wash over her. The angel appeared as they lay down in the grass.

"Here are your rocks." He dropped the rocks in the meadow and then stood their and watched them, they looked so natural laying by each other, and he hated it. Jo opened her eyes and ran at the angel.

"Meany meany," She was upset and hitting the angels ankle. Above them thunder rolled in response to her agitation.

"Calm down, what I did was to help your births, both of them." He went to pick her up but she was on the other side of the meadow before he could bend down.

"No no, good." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No I am good, I had to do what I have done, you have to believe me." The mistrust in her thoughts was tearing at him.

"You aren't good, you kidnapped my mom and dad, you hurt her." The six year old was much better at getting thoughts a crossed, and she had no love for the angel.

"I did not want to, they made me, I am good." He was trying to reassure her as well as himself but he refused to look at Holli, only pleading to Jo with desperation in his voice.

"Otay Cass-Cass be good." She was warning him not to do anything else that was bad.

"I will not, I swear, no matter what they do to me." She let him pick her up this time and hug her then made him set her down.

"I don't know why she trusts you, but I'm not fooled by your act." Holli was still mad at him, he didn't even look at her.

"I do not care if you believe me or not, I had better go, and explain this to the angels upstairs." He waved at Jo she waved back and he disappeared.

"See Cass-Cass no bad." She sat next to Holli and picked up her hand again almost automatically.

"Uh-huh." She eyed the space the angel had occupied mistrustfully.

"Come on, play!" Jo pulled at Holli's hand and got her to get up. She wanted to distract the girl from the angel.

"What are we doing?" She went along with her, for some reason she trusted the 3 year old indisputably.

"Tag, you it." She poked the other girl and then disappeared.

"That's not fair I can't disappear anymore!" She yelled this to the empty meadow. Jo appeared behind her and laughed silently.

"Okay I give up." Just after saying this she whirled around and caught the 3 year old. She thought she would be lighter and cooler than she was. The weight of her and the heat knocked Holli down.

Jo popped to the other side of her and apologized.

"I sorry." She was laughing to much for the apology to be authentic

"Yeah, sure you are." She tried to sound mad but she was laughing too hard.

"New play." She was asking what they could play that would be fair.

"Nothing i'm pretty sure you'd win every time." She laid back down in the grass content to not do anything.

"Teach me." Jo clapped her hands and sat next to Holli.

"I only had the power for 2 months, plus you already figured out the popping thing, that took me a couple of weeks." She was suggesting that Jo was naturally skilled at dealing with the power.

"Pwees." She was begging Holli and was just too adorable to resist.

"Fine, I'll help with the glow." She got up and motioned for Jo to sit a crossed from her, when she did she put her hands on the other girls.

"Now hum, loudly." The girl did, while closing her eyes.

"No, hum one note, when I say to hum quieter think about the brightness washing away." She did, and as Holli said quiet she would go down another octave and her skin very gradually started to dull. It wasn't quite as easy as turning down a light switch but she could feel the glow inside of her as if it was a tangible ball, when she felt it she held onto it and turned it all the way down, humming very quietly now and then silently.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't shining brilliantly anymore, though she could still see the glow and she was sure Holli could see it too, no human would be able to. She smiled at Holli and she smiled back.

"See, beautiful." Jo had been crying silently while she hummed, something about the action filled her with emotion. Holli swept a tear away from her face as she says this.

"Now you know how to access that part, there are more, I felt them before but never got the chance to test them." She was still a little mournful about losing her power, it felt like loosing a part of herself.

"It otay Holli." It was the toddlers turn to comfort her, she could sense the sadness. Jo said her name only once, with everyone else she said it twice, it just seemed like enough to say it once, it was a beautiful name. She hugged the older girl, it felt comfortable and safe, she suddenly wondered if she would ever want to stop hugging her. Holli thought the same thing so they just sat there hugging, until Cass re-appeared in the meadow.

He stood their for a second watching them, he hated this. Hated Holli being so close to his queen, he wasn't going to stand for it anymore, but if Jo wanted to be near her he couldn't stop her, not really.

Once again he was going to fix Jo's future, her warning about being good rang in his head, but he ignored it.


	18. BG Chapter 18

"Jo, you should go back to your family they are worried about you." he told her this and then disappeared not waiting to see if she listened or saying goodbye. He appeared in Ellen's cabin in the woods. She was sitting at her kitchen table a glass of tea of tea in hand, with a woman around her age sitting crossed from her. She was laughing at something when she saw the angel and then her laugh got stuck in her throat.

"I want you to tell him not to let them see each other." he got right to the point oblivious to her expression of hatred and embarrassment at having the girl crossed from her witness this. She understood what he meant though and knew the only way to get him to leave was to agree.

"Okay I'll tell Nick, Holli can't see Jo, happy?" She didn't really care, but she wanted him to go away.

"No, what are you going to say?" he was worried and desperate she could see that and she was the only one who knew why.

"That they will start the apocalypse together, that too much power in one place, even if its dormant is a bad thing." He nodded excepting this explanation.

"What about me? Do not mention me." If Jo found out he was involved she would hate him, he saw how attached they already were.

"Of course not, your Holiness, can you please go now, I have an explanation to make." She was talking about the girl crossed from her who was watching this display with shock and confusion.

He disappeared without another word, just the way she wanted him too.

He re-appeared in Bobby's living room, only visible to Jo who was back from the meadow and being held by John as they marveled at her dull skin tone. He hated it once again, hated that she had to change who she was in order to be near them, she didn't have to change anything to be with him.

She looked up as he entered and smiled, maybe appearing here was a bad idea.

"Cass-Cass!" She was still excited to see him and that filled him with joy. Popping away from John she appeared at his feet.

"He's here?" Nick was glancing around nervously, Cass hadn't meant for them to be afraid of him, it was just better that way. Jo looked at Nick and seeing the distrust in his expression she took a step away from the angel.

"He not bad, he good angel." Her trust in him seemed to be unlimited, no matter what bad things he'd done he felt like she would always be there for him.

"No Jo, he is bad, he's done bad things you shouldn't be so close to him." Bobby took a hesitant step closer to her not wanting to be anywhere near the angel but wanting her to be safe. Seeing how he was thinking Cass got mad again.

"She is safe with me, do you not get it, I would never hurt her." He explained himself to them, they couldn't see him but they could hear him now. John and Bobby looked around searching for something they couldn't see. Nick just trembled afraid of what could happen to them now.

"You will not see each other again, You will not interfere with my visits, You will not try to find me or cure Jo when she is not broken." He commanded them with a voice full of authority it seemed to come from all around them. Without walking up to any of them he teleported Holli and Nick to the cabin they were staying at. Jo felt the loss as soon as they were gone and turned back to Cass with a hurt expression.

"Why Cass-Cass?" The hurt in her expression tore at him but he couldn't turn back now. Seeing the mistrust on her face, John took a chance and called to her.

"Jo come back over here." She turned and looked at him and then back at Cass, she made her descion and popped over to John, he picked her up.

"I had to Jo, I know you think she is good, but she is bad you can't see her anymore." Cass's explanation only made Jo more upset. In response to her anger it started raining . Apparently she could control the weather with her mood.

"NO CASS-CASS GO!" She yelled at the angel as tears rolled down her cheeks, it hurt her to send him away almost as much as her teary face hurt him. He had to obey her so he popped away waving at her, she didn't wave back. Outside the light rain turned into a thunderstorm, she sobbed burrowing her head into Johns shirt.

Since that night Cass came back days later and apologized, she didn't trust him. He apologized for nearly three months before she started talking to him again. John left her and Bobby to explain his disappearance to the boys, just to be on the safe side, he told them she was sick and they couldn't see her for a month. Dean didn't exactly take that lying down. He managed to get over to Bobbys house but when he came in she wasn't there, even though he swore he heard her voice.

Bobby read up on all things angel, and made sure Jo could control her power fully before allowing the boys to see her. They stayed for a few days so she had to pretend to be asleep, she didn't like that.

For the next 5 years they built a routine of study and learn in the day, spend time in the meadow with Cass in the night. Bobby had to constantly keep her occupied and that was no easy task. After he taught her every subject she could learn in school and college,(with a little help from the internet of course.) in the first three years. He had to branch off to teaching her how to build things (without her power) like cars, and houses. That barely took up a month. Then he went to sports, and hunting. When she knew every fact about every monster that was known he actually let her go out and hunt, not alone of course, but it was the only thing that kept her occupied for any amount of time. She no longer talked to Cass during the day, she saved it for the night alone with him in the meadow. She didn't understand why she was so connected to the angel, one night when she was 6 he told her a story that explained it.

She was lying next to him in the meadow her hand in his. She loved him, but not the way he loved her, he was like another brother, that she happened to love the most.

"Do you want to hear a story?" He often told her stories, and she loved to hear the way his voice filled with an emotion that was hard to come by with him, when he told them.

"Of course Cass-Cass!" She kept the nick-name for him long after she was able to say his full name, she found it endearing.

"Once upon a time angels and humans walked the earth, Angels were tasked to keep the humans safe from the newly created demons. They were winning the war, and about to exterminate all of demon kind, but lucifer, not wanting his perfect weapons to be destroyed, came up with a new plan. The angels were the strongest thing on earth, un-feeling and mission driven. So he gave them feeling in the form of Sybil's. A sybil is an angels soulmate, they were never meant to have soulmates or fall in love but Lucifer knew love would make them weak, so he made every single angel a special person to love and protect. With them preoccupied he should have won the war. The only reason he lost is that one angel killed his own sybil (named Valerie) before meeting her, so he did not fall prey and had only the cause of finding and killing Lucifer. Unfortunately Lucifer could not be killed or found with all of the souls he consumed so the angel, Micheal, took a page from his book, and made him a sybil. When the most powerful angel to ever have been created saw his love, he fell to his knees and wept, Micheal immediately locked him in the cage and set out to kill all of the sybils, but unsurprisingly the angels fought tooth and nail, he killed so many... " He stopped the story his voice chocked with emotion.

"Cass-Cass its okay, you don't have to go on." Jo was reassuring him but he stopped her, taking a deep breath and continuing the story.

"When he killed a sybil the angel who was connected to them killed themselves, so it took a long time to figure out that the sybils who were killed had completely pure souls. If they were sent to heaven, they turned into angels, if they sold their sold, they were sent to hell and turned into demons. Ever since that gruesome time only one sybil is alive at a time. Well as far as we know." He finished the story and waited for her to speak as she always had a handful of questions.

"How were you created then?" One of the many things about the story that made her wonder was the new information about how angels were created.

"I was born human yes, and turned into an angel after Micheal killed me." This piked her interest but she figured if she asked right now he would disappear so she asked a different question.

"Are you telling me this because I'm your Sybil?" She had suspected he meant that when he started the story.

"Yes, it seems to pass on through blood." Now she was too curious not to ask.

"Whose blood? It can pass on? Do I have to marry you now?" He laughed he had known his answer would drive her crazy, it was fun to mess with her like that when she couldn't just steal the answers from his head like she could with everyone else.

"I suppose you can marry whomever you want." He upsettingly was keeping away from the answers she really wanted to know.

"Uhhg why can't I just read your mind?" She groaned and complained about something that had always bothered her.

"It is not just me, Angels have built up an immunity to mind reading." This was a simple fact, of course there was something she could do to read his mind, but he wouldn't advise that right now.

"What are you thinking?" She shot up and asked this excitedly.

"Nothing, why?" He obviously wasn't thinking nothing, but if she could see him thinking, well that wasn't good.

"I saw myself, but older and prettier." She was marveling at that, she hadn't really seen anything he was thinking ever, so getting a taste of his thoughts was exciting to her.

"I guess I was thinking about you, but I don't know why you would see it." He knew why she would see it, angelic hormones jam the blocking signal in his thoughts, that was going to be a problem when she got older.

"You liar." she scowled at him, he knew everything he would have an explanation to why she saw herself in his thoughts.

"Okay I yield, I was thinking about you when you turn 13." He was going to distract her from the other things he was thinking.

"Why?" She didn't think her 13 year old self was much more special than her 6 year old self.

"As far as we can tell, you'll be fully grown when your 13 it gives you time to adjust before you begin to rule." He knew how she thought, (the signal didn't work both ways.) she would be completely distracted if he started hinting at her future.

"What am I ruling?" She tried not to put too much curiosity in her voice, but failed hilariously.

"Its a secret." She scowled and hit him, why was he so infuriating.

"You can't keep secrets from your queen." It was commonly known she was going to rule something and be a queen, just not so commonly known was what she was ruling.

"Are you going to force me to tell you?" Often she wouldn't force him into anything.

"Yes." Obviously she was too curious not to this time.

"******* ****** ******." He blocked out her hearing and then told her.

"Thats not fair!" She yelled and tackled the angel, he disappeared a split second before she got to him. Reappearing at the other side of the meadow, he thought he won, until she jumped him and got on his shoulders.

"Yield! Yield!" She commanded hitting his head with the palm of her hand.

"I yield." He told her and then spun her around into the grass. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"I win!" She said this through her giggles.

"Yes you win." He lay down next to her content to have "lost".


	19. BG Chapter 19

When she was 8 her "father" finally let her hunt with them. She didn't quite like how she had to limit herself to seem normal to the boys, even getting kidnapped once or twice and pretending to be knocked out or hurt when she got hit to hard. The most infuriating thing was pretending to sleep when they stayed in the car, it lost her time with Cass and she was antsy to do anything but sit for no reason. She had to learn how to fight and shoot as if she wasn't already skilled, and miss when things came at them. She knew it was necessary even if it bothered her.

Holli on the other hand could fight her very best, as she was limited by the stupid pills her father gave her. Hunting was fun for her but not really world moving, she wanted to do more and be more but she didn't want to upset her dad so she played it like she had no clue what she could do. She also played it like she had no clue they visited her mother every year on her birthday. He said it was someone who saved her once and he made a deal with her to bring her by every year to make sure she saved her for a reason. Of course Holli saw right through that. Her and Ellen didn't keep secrets between them, she knew everything her mother saw and everything that had happened in full detail, so it wasn't super surprising when she told her to go to a mysterious address on a mysterious day and save a mysterious person. Right away she thought of the glowing three year old she met, and connected so well with, but her dad said to stay away from her, that she was dangerous and powerful. Now her physic mom told her to find her, she knew which one she was going to listen to.

She arrived at the address in a stolen car 3 minutes before her mother told her to be there, she didn't know what to expect. It was a normal suburban house, it was all dark inside and she couldn't hear any sounds coming from it either. Still she waited, and a minute before she was told to she got out and stood in front of the house. At first nothing happened, then a loud crash caught her attention and a girl came crashing out of the window right on top of her. Knowing this is what she had come for she caught the girl and ran for her car. Both her and the girl were thrown backwards into the house.

"Oh I am so done with this." The girl still in her arms disappeared and re-appeared inside of the house. There was a very bright light and then silence. After a second the girl walked out with blood all over her face. She was beautiful, brilliant green eyes, messy dirty blonde hair. She wiped the blood off of her face with the back of her hand and then smiled at Holli.

"Well hello again." Holli just stood there shocked, this wasn't quite what she was expecting. Why was she told to come here when the girl could do this so well on her own.

"Uh hi." Maybe it was rude to stare, but if so both of them were being very rude.

"Do you uh remember me?" This was coming from the blood covered girl who talked as if it they were already best friends.

"Of course I remember you Jo." She did remember, it was just so different with her standing in front of her all of a sudden, she was so much better than the memory. Jo had the same thought.

"Do you wanna go somewhere fun?" She was saying the same thing she had when they first met, and it made Holli smile.

"Yes." She was suddenly standing in the meadow they had gone to the first time they talked, only it was dark.

"You sure... grew up." Jo was saying this because the girl standing in front of her now looked closer to 20 then she did 13, maybe this is what Cass meant by "fully grown".

"Yeah, I guess its a side effect." she laughed, how was it so easy to talk to this girl she hadn't seen in 7 years.

"Sure seems like it, just wow." From her curly brunette hair, to her long tan legs, and busty chest, Holli was a ten. She realized she was staring and marveling, out loud so she changed the subject.

"Uh anyways how is your suppressing dad?" Jo hadn't meant it as a mean thing, but Holli retaliated.

"Good, how is your stalker angel?" Holli wasn't all that offended, after all her dad was suppressing her, and it might not have been for a good reason.

"He says we're soul mates." Even though that conversation was 2 years ago she still remember and thought about his story very often.

"What do you say?" Holli's stomach sunk and she tried not to ask her question to hopefully.

"I say we're like siblings." She shot down any thought of a romantic love between her and the angel.

"ooh Burn how did he take that?" Holli tried not to smile to widely, she could just imagine all of this taking place. "He says I don't understand it now but I will when i'm thirteen." Jo laid back and put her hands behind her head, she didn't think of herself as a clueless kid and she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the comment. Holli decided to lay back as well and was awe struck by the amount of starts in the sky.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." As she watched the stars, Jo watched her and thought the same.

"thats why its our place." there was no need to mention that her and the so-called stalker angel came here more often. She put her hand in Holli's and they lay like that silently for a while. After about two hours in comfortable silence, they started to talk again.

"I thank zeus for whatever brought you back to me." Jo was happy she got to see her childhood connection again. Holli laughed,

"Zeus?" She asked this almost disbelieving.

"Its the god of the week." She shrugged like this was a normal thing and that only made Holli laugh harder. She laughed so hard she was clutching her chest and struggling to breath. It made Jo laugh just by association.

"Whats ha so funny?" She fought to regain herself and answer Jo's question.

"Just ha ha, you, your so adorable." She beamed at the compliment as Holli smiled at her, she thought she could live here in this meadow with her. As she could read Holli's mind she could tell she wanted the same. Which brought her to the realization that they had been lying here for hours, and she needed to get home. Her face fell, and Holli could guess why.

"You have to leave don't you?" She was sad but also hopeful that she would see her again.

"Yep, I envy your family of one, its so much easier to convince." As Jo had John, Sammy, and Dean she had to run every little thing crossed all of them and they very seldom agreed to let her leave alone. If it was just Dad he would have known she could handle herself. Sometime this secret was more trouble than its worth.

"Well I envy your multi person family, it would be so cool to have brothers, how are they by the way?" Holli was struggling to have more time with Jo and the question could open a lot of conversation, but Jo just smiled.

"Good.. sometimes, mostly tense and afraid, its a little like walking on egg shells at home." Over the past few months Sammy has been trying to go out on his own. So Dean had to keep a careful watch on him, every time he saw dad they fought. So yeah it wasn't the most calming environment, but at least it distracted from her which was always a good thing.

"What do you mean?" Luckily that answer opened up lots of questions but Jo shot them down.

"Just... I'll tell you next time we see each other, I'm going to have hell to pay for being out this late." Well at least that meant there was a next time.

"I guess bye then," Holli knew she had to go so she rushed the goodbyes.

"Don't worry we will see each other again." Jo smiled and said this before disappearing. Holli didn't have time to freak out about being in the middle of nowhere because she also disappeared from the meadow and re-appeared in front of the house, Jo had tumbled out of so much earlier in the day. She sighed to the sky, seeing her again after all those years was just to good to be true, she knew she had to see her again, soon , or she wouldn't be very happy.

When Jo appeared in front of her hotel room and heard yelling coming from inside she was more than a little tense as she sighed, wishing she was still in the meadow with Holli.


	20. BG Chapter 20

"You can't keep us here, training us like warriors, in your stupid fight for revenge." Sam was yelling this as Jo tried to sneak past them.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you're my children and you have a mission." John was replying to his angry tone with one of command and it was not going to end well for anyone, if only she could get into her room...

"Where have you been?" Dammit.

"uh nowhere." Dean wasn't exactly going to take that answer, but "in the meadow with a girl i'm in love with," wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear.

"You can't be out past midnight, its dangerous." Dean was always so weirdly worried about her, it bothered her, but it bothered her more that when he got like this she couldn't see what he was thinking. Apparently Cass decided some things in other peoples mind also needed to be blocked and he put blockades there to, it was seriously annoying.

John and Sam stopped arguing long enough to listen to their conversation.

"See even Jo is being treated like a soldier, with curfews and check in points." Oh great now she was being used for his argument.

"Jo is ten she shouldn't be out past her age, thats just good parenting." Dean normally wouldn't have stepped in on an argument but he seemed to think her curfew was a good enough thing to share his opinion on it. John just looked at both of them.

"I think Jo is old enough to take care of herself." Of course he wasn't mad she was out past curfew, she already told him she was probably going to be running late, he was the only one she could mind text the information to however. Both Dean and Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"When I was ten I wasn't allowed to leave at all without you or Dean." His favoritism towards Jo was helping Sam win the argument.

"You aren't as mature as she is." Oh great, Johns excuses for his leniency were never very good, but this might be the worst one yet.

"More mature? I could cook all my own meals at 6, and hack vampires to death at 9, I never left the house or snuck out, unlike her and Dean, I guess it shouldn't surprise me how alike they are seeing as..." Sammy blew up and was about to go on but John slapped him across the face, now both of their thoughts were blocked from her. He fell into a shocked silence.

"You need to go." John was commanding him again but Jo didn't want her brother to walk out on them, the way it was going now, that was exactly what was about to happen.

"Why couldn't you just be happy for me when I got into Harvard?" Sammy was near tears but they were more out of anger than sadness.

"Its a disappointment that my boy is smarter than anyone, and wants to waste it all on school." John didn't mean that, he was proud of his boy, but he didn't want him to leave their life either. He should have chosen better words.

"Fine, me and my disappointing ass will just leave then." He turned to walk out, Jo knew she had to do something.

"Sammy, please don't go." maybe if she begged he would stay. It had the opposite effect. He blew a breath out angrily.

"Jo.. if you knew what they were keeping from you, you would be right behind me." That piked her interest, but before she could ask, John was across the room and right in Sam's face.

"Just go, you've already done enough." Him and his commanding was going to burn more bridges than he could re-build.

"Fine." Sam slammed the door in all of their faces, meaning to walk out on their lives forever.

Jo went to go after him but John held her back.

"Just let him go." He meant for her to forget about him and let him live without them, it was the only way to give him a normal life, but she was not going to do that.

"Why? Why does he get to leave, and what was he talking about?"Its not that she thought they would tell her, but their answers could be a clue to the secret.

"Its nothing... it doesn't matter." John only stood guiltily, Dean answered guiltily. Obviously they were keeping something from her and they weren't going to tell her tonight. So she would revisit the subject later, she knew how their minds worked and how little they would reveal when they were being pushed against a wall.

"Yeah, sure well I'd better go to bed." Dean blew out a breath of relief which only further confirmed this was something big. John wasn't fooled.

"Okay, but I think Dean should room with you tonight." This was Johns way of saying she couldn't go anywhere tonight, normally she shared a room with John and he let her go her own way. After all he couldn't stop her, and her adventures never made the paper so its was fine with him. She blew out a breath in defeat.

"Fine, come on Dean." She left without him, got into her room and under her covers, uhhg she hated pretend sleeping, there were so many better ways to spend her time.

After a second Dean came in a as well and thought she was asleep so he turned out the lights and got into bed himself. Jo didn't like defying her father but she had too much adrenaline to just lay there and pretend sleep all night. So as soon as she heard Dean snore, she went back to her meadow. It seemed almost like a home to her now, one where she could meet her best friends.

"Cass-Cass." She called his name quietly, knowing he would hear her, he did and appeared beside her.

"Jo." This was their normal routine she would say his name to get him in the meadow, he would say hers because he liked the sound.

"I guess you're mad at me." She turned to him, despite her words she didn't seem very sorry.

"No, should I be?" That was a loud of crap, of course he knew why he should be mad. He didn't want her to see Holli, but there was nothing he could do now.

"I know you didn't want me to be anywhere near her, but Cass... I'm in love." His stomach twisted, but he was patient and he knew she would come to him sooner or later.

"I know thats what you believe." Uh oh he seemed condescending to her now so of course she was going to turn on him.

"Don't spew that 'your too young to know,' crap, I know what I feel, and what I don't."

she was referring to her feelings for him in the last part of the sentence his eyes narrowed.

"I do not think you are too young to know, but I know you will understand sooner or later." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Ha, you sound like my dad, if he didn't understand me." The inference that her fake dad understood her more than him, made Cass upset, but he was very good at hiding it.

"I do understand you." She knew he did, she was just proving a point.

"Look I'm not going to talk to you about that if you don't want me to, but Cass-Cass you can't keep us apart any longer." Of course she knew he had tried at first and threatened Ellen and showed her cases that were far away from Holli, but she was saying his interference was over now.

"I understand." Not that he wanted to, but he did, he saw their connection and the worst thing was that is mutual.

"Thank you Cass-Cass." She put her hand on his arm. She wasn't mad he interfered she understood why he did it.

"What are you going to do about Sam?" And he says he doesn't eavesdrop.

"Visit him regularly, work my persuasion magic." She wiggled her fingers sarcastically.

"I can see that your upset." he always saw right through her, 'I could care less' attitude.

"of course i'm upset, my family just split apart, but I can't do anything about." Its not that she was admitting defeat its just that she understood how all of their minds worked, maybe better than they did. No one was going to apologize and it would take a literal catastrophe to bring them together. She wasn't going to engineer one, so she would wait until one happened on its own. As it turned out the catastrophe she was going to wait for was 3 years later when her "dad" went missing.


	21. S1-1

Just as Cass said when Jo turned 13 she began to grow at a very accelerated rate. First her legs got longer and her face slimmed, contorting into that of a full grown adult. Of course her chest expanded and by all means she was an attractive blonde that lots of people would like to take to the prom, or the club depending on their age. Dean and Jo began to hunt as a team and their dad would check in with them every once in a while. Dean hated Jo's transformation he still felt protective of her and it was much harder to protect someone who looks like an adult. Jo also hated the way she looked. When she waited in a bar for Dean to get back from a hook-up she was constantly hit on, it made her look at all people differently. She hadn't even seen Cass since turning 13 because she didn't want to see if he looked at her like everyone else. Deciding the only people she can count on is her family made it a lot easier as a hunter. No one to get to attached to means no one she can lose.

Except Holli of course, she wouldn't mind if her thoughts were less than pure, unfortunately they were pure, so neither of them had confessed their love yet, even though both knew how they felt. There was also Sam, she visited him 2 or 3 times a month, gave him updates and played cards with his girlfriend and college friends. So there was no need to see Cass or let him see her, every time he talked to her in her head she shut him out. They found out their dad was missing while they were working a case in Milwaukee, well actually Jo found out he was working a case he didn't want anyone to know about and wasn't going to call in to them anymore or tell them what he was doing. She was the only one who knew this, Dean and Sam were as always blissfully ignorant. So she had to wait a whole week until Dean thought something was up. Then they went to get Sam.

"Hey there Sammy how've you been?" She appeared in his house a day before Dean is going to come crashing in, best to make things as simple as possible.

"Hey Jo, you sure are here late." Normally she didn't appear in the middle of the night, luckily he was at a halloween party all night and was just returning home, so she made herself comfortable and waited until he got back, its not like she was tired or anything.

"Well it is an emergency situation." She hugged him and smiled, he was more tense always excepting the apocalypse.

"Really whats going on?" He was worried now, frequently glancing at Jess like she would burst into flame.

"Its halloween and you haven't even called, hows that for family huh." She made a joke out of the situation, she would let Dean fill him in on the details tomorrow, right now she wanted one normal night, before it all went up the creek.

"Oh ha ha very funny, whats actually going on?" Very perceptive this one.

"Oh you know Dean is being overprotective, Dad hasn't checked in, in a while, really just like normal I guess." She would play it off as a normal thing, all she wanted was one more "normal" thing.

"Well in that case..."He handed her a beer from the fridge, if Dean could see her now, he would be beat him up. Never has he given her so much as a sip, while Sam believes that if she looks old enough she is old enough.

"Poker?" She takes it and then spreads cards out on the table.

"I don't know Jo its really late." Jess had a class in the morning so she would of course be the one to object.

"Oh come on just one game?" Normally Jess would excuse herself and sleep off the drinks she'd been pounding all night, but tonight it was as if she sensed an end.

"Well... if its just one game." She gave in and they played all night, it was four o-clock in the morning when they finally went to bed.

"You could always sleep on the couch." Sammy was trying to get her to stay, though she never did.

"Nah, Dean will realize i'm not at the library if i'm not back when he wakes up, soo i'd better go." It was always the same story, Dean would worry, actually she didn't want to fake sleep if she didn't have to, besides tonight she had to make a sort of house call.

"Its like you never sleep." He was just teasing her and she knew better than to laugh nervously so she just smiled.

"Bye Sammy, I'm sure i'll see you very soon." She didn't normally foreshadow the future but she thought he deserved it just this one time. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, before disappearing she walked down the stairs and crossed the street, just to be safe.

When she re-appeared she was in her meadow. She missed it even though she had been in a very similar one just the other night. This meadow belonged only to her and Cass while the other one was only her and Holli's. She figured if she met them both in the same place, sooner or later one would find out about the other. Not that they didn't know about each other, they simply didn't need a reminder that she loved both of them. When she found out what her dad's plans were she knew she would have to talk to Cass, and deep down she really wanted to.

"Castiel." She whispered his name, she hadn't said his full name since she learned it but it felt appropriate at this time.

"Jo." He was right next to her so fast it was as if he got there before she'd said his name.

"I'm not here to play games, I'm here because my Dad is getting into some things that could get him killed if he's not careful and he even tried to hide from me soo I need your help." She closed her eyes and said all of this to him willing her voice not to shake.

"I am happy to help, even though I am forbidden from interfering." He would do anything for her, even if it meant getting kicked out of heaven, and thats not very threatening, when she could put him right back. Not that she knows that of course.

"you were forbidden from seeing me to, but look how that turned out."She kept her eyes closed, afraid to see the same look of hunger in his eyes as everyone else had. She felt him come closer and then put his hands on either side of her face.

"You do not have to be afraid, I am not like everyone else." She would believe that when she saw it, but she wasn't going to open her eyes.

"I'm not here for that, Cass... just tell me what to do." If she was desperate enough to call for him, she was desperate enough to follow his instruction.

"Open your eyes." Thats no the instruction she had in mind. His hands were still on her face and she definitely didn't want him as close as he was.

"Thats not what I mean." she mumbled this as a wave of calm washed over her, she was ready to give up, damn him.

"Its okay." He was reassuring her that she could open her eyes, the last person she need be afraid of was him.

"No its not." She appeared on the other side of the meadow this was not what she came for.

"Just help me Castiel." She was reverting to addressing him formally, as if she didn't know him, keep in mind this is a business transaction.

"You do not actually need my help, you know where he is and you know he will listen to you, so you did not call me for that." He knew right away why she called him, she missed him and this catastrophe gave her a reason to call.

"No I.." Not very convincing but her reasons were sound at first, now she wasn't so sure.

"Please open your eyes." Even though she went to the other side of the meadow he followed her and stood a foot in front of her, not wanting to pressure her as he was before. Though he wasn't against begging. She opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was just the same old Cass he always was. Though she felt a strange pull that unsettled her. She smiled at him.

"I did miss you." She looked down as she admitted it but he laughed.

"Of course you did Jo." He ruffled her hair, but she stepped back.

"I might have just been using that as an excuse but I do need some help, I could convince Dad but then the future thats supposed to happen.. it just won't I don't want to change the course of events even if..." She knew how some things were going to happen, future seeing didn't happen often, but Sam's future knowledge triggered a little of her own. She saw that her father would die if he stayed on his path, but she also knew it would bring the boys closer together than ever and it was prophesy.

"Then let it run its course, just because you could stop it does not mean that you should." He also knew what was supposed to happen and he didn't think it was anything that needed to be changed. He thought she would struggle with letting it happen though and he didn't like that he was right.

"I guess there is no point in changing anything... yet, thanks Cass-Cass." She smiled at him and he knew she was going to leave.. again.

"I will always be here to help. Will you come back?" Even though he knew this meeting changed nothing between them, he still had to ask.

"I … I don't know, i'll try Cass-Cass." She waved and then disappeared without giving him a straight answer.


	22. S1-2

She decided to appear in front of her and Deans hotel room and sneak in, that way he has a chance of catching her. Its only fair to throw the game a little in their favor when she had so many tricks up her sleeve. She took a deep breath, its best not think like that, this is not a game, and she isn't going to use her tricks, whats the point. She successfully got to her bed and pretend slept for a boring 4 hours, before he woke up and "Woke her up".

"Good morning sunshine, where did you sneak off to this time?" It was very normal for her to "disappear" as she did, but he just kept asking.

"Strip club, you haven't seen striping until you've seen licorice lady striping." As usual she would give a witty retort and Dean would simply scowl and not ask anymore questions, truthfully he didn't want to know where she went in the night. He still had trouble thinking of her as any kind of adult.

"How colorful, I hope you got enough sleep, they found another body three towns over." They were hunting a grandma ghost who hated teenagers, she possessed anything remotely childlike and sliced their heads off. Dean thought they were hunting a ghost through cursed objects, as always she had to lead him in the right direction.

They headed to the crime scene and talked to some very unhelpful witnesses, She managed to get him to talk to the right one.

"Hey that guy looks strange maybe he'll know something." She pointed to a guy wearing yarn in his hair, Dean didn't think he was the most reliable witness.

"We can't just chat up every weird guy in town, come on." He tried and failed to get her out of the door. She walked right up to the man.

"Hi, excuse me do you know anything about the recent murders?" Was she insane?! You can't just walk up to random strangers and...

"Yeah actually I.. I saw it all." Well he stands corrected.

"Can you tell us what it was?" She was using her gentle "you are totally not insane" voice. It was working.

"It was a girl about yeh high, she had button eyes and her hair was like a horse." Yeah.. maybe not. When he said yeh high he put his hand a foot above the floor. But Jo wasn't giving up.

"Okay so does that mean that it was maybe a doll?" His eyes lit up. Bingo! Somehow she could see through the crazy and into the truth, amazing how she did that.

"Yes! Yes! Like one of them china girls." She smiled at Dean as she saw the pieces clicking in his head, sometimes it was that easy. They thanked the guy and then walked away.

"So we have a bunch of possessed toys and decapitated teenagers, where does that put us?"

"Vengeful spirit with a taste for teenage blood."Now she just had to tell him what she pieced together long ago.

"I'd say its Tammy Doully age 65 died of a heart attack when a group of teenagers broke into her toy store. Only she was cremated" She took out a file she put together in her head last night while fake sleeping, it had lots of interesting details and evidence about her death.

"Whoa when did you put that together." He took it and started leafing through it impressed.

"Last night, you really thought I slacked off when I snuck out, silly Dean." She took the file back.

"So we gotta look in her creepy old store for any thing she might have put her DNA on." Thats was the plan so they went to her store and found a large amount of dolls with real hair on their heads.

"I say we burn them all." Dean found the dolls to be too creepy to continue being in one piece. She agreed even though she knew which doll they really had to burn. Before they could get the salt out however, Dean went flying into a wall. The ghost appeared and hissed at her, she hissed back and set the dolls on fire without a lighter, luckily Dean was to smashed into a wall to notice, the ghost went up in flames and she helped Dean up.

"Well another ghost deep fried extra crispy." She blew imaginary smoke off of the lighter she created and put it in her pocket. When they got back to the car they just sat there in silence. Dean knew what the next part of their day would be and he had to mentally prepare for it. As the sun was setting he pulled out and started on the hour drive to Sam's apartment.

"I'm guessing you want to sit this one out?" He asked Jo this as they pulled into the garage of Sammy's second story apartment building. How preceptive he is.

"I think you and Sammy need a bit of a bro moment," She agreed and he reluctantly got out of the car. Neither one of them actually wanted to drag Sammy off the bench, though Dean had to admit he missed the poor kid. He headed up to do a little breaking and entering so she just waited for him in the car giving Holli a play by play of their last hunt via mind message. When he came down the stairs with Sammy in tow talking about Dad's revenge plot she got out of the car.

"Hey Jo." Sammy addressed her, though she was sure he was much less friendly toward Dean. Deans looked back and forth between their faces, finally he realized where she often snuck off to.

"So you guys have been keeping in touch then." He was obviously mad, but she thought he had no reason to be.

"Yeah Dean, I for one, don't just cut out family." He scowled at her and then showed Sam the tape, she might have done a little tinkering with it, but they didn't need to know that. When the tape shut off they were quiet.

"Wait was there E.M.P on that?" They rewinded it and replayed the E.M.P.

"Looks like he was working a case." Yeah, finally your getting around too it, so much foreplay so little action, she was going to file her brains out if they didn't reach a conclusion soon.

"Do you know where he was going?" Sam was still asking questions and she was growing impatient.

"Yes, yes it was Jecrico California , can we please just go there now." She got in and slammed the door. The boys exchanged a look. They got in and started down the road. When they got to the town she was much calmer and more patient, while they were in the car Sam and Dean caught up, talked about where they'd been what they'd seen. Jo didn't need to listen so she kept up a conversation with Holli in both of their heads. It didn't matter how far away she was they could communicate back and forth like a phone call without a phone.

They hunted the woman in white with very little help from her, it was an easy case so there was no need to get involved even with Dean getting arrested. Then they were on their way back to Sam's apartment. When they were about an hour out Jo convinced them to stop at an hour motel so they could get their rest, she got her own room and immediately popped out of it and into Sam's apartment.


	23. S1-3

"Jess pack a bag you are not going to die today." She knows messing with fate is a bad idea, but Jess is too sweet and innocent to die so horribly, and if she couldn't save one lousy girl, what good was her gift?

"What uh Jo where did you come from? Where is Sam?" Of course she would be confused but she needed to be out of here, and Jo didn't have time.

"Look a demon is on its way to kill you bloody, and i'm not going to let that happen so i'll send you to Canada, new identity new life, you'll be fine, okay?" Rushed explanation but it did the job, Jess was a survivor so she packed her bags. When she was done with that she got went downstairs and saw an exact replica of herself in the kitchen putting the cookies she was making onto a plate.

"Uh what..?" Being beyond confused she stuttered her question and then Jo appeared beside her.

"You think she looks real enough to pass off as you?" The tone she was using was so calm as if this was a normal thing that happened everyday. Jess just looked at her, all of her questions in her eyes, and her mind which Jo read and so answered.

"Okay look, me and my brothers are hunters we find and kill monsters and demons, pretty much every scary thing imaginable, a demon wants Sammy to have a reason for going back into the business, because he quit and went to college so his solution, kill you. Sammy comes back everyones happy. Now what they don't know is that I have the power to save you, what they can't know is i'm going to save you, by replicating you, also something I can do, so are you ready to go?" After that lengthy explanation that went right over her head the only thing she wanted to do is sit down, but she didn't have that luxury, because Jo could see what she needed so it was time for her to go.

"I..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Jo made her disappear with barley a flick of her wrist, which was only for dramatic effect anyways. There problem solved Jess is saved and her homemade replica gets the blade instead. Well gets the blaze... but same thing. Her work done she popped back into her hotel room and waited for it all to play out.

They got back on the road, said goodbye to Sammy, and then Dean almost pulled away, to chase those coordinates left in Dads book.

"No Dean wait, I think I hear something." She didn't hear anything yet. well not anything that a human could hear. She heard Sam say "hello?" and take a cookie. He thought life was great and his girlfriend was the best. Then she heard him plop down on the bed and close his eyes content, after that was the blood dripping on his face and his scream of "NO!" Then she heard something Dean would hear too.

"Fire, Dean we have to save Sammy." She ran out of the car, only bothering to run because she knew Sammy would save himself from the blaze. He ran out the exact picture of pain. Of course she comforted him smiling on the inside, knowing she won this time, she did something good. Sometimes she wondered if she was here to do good. Often she felt lost and alone, no need to have so much power and do so little. So they set off to fight a windingo. But before they got there she got a call, not with a phone inside of her head. When people prayed to her she could hear them and very few people knew to pray to her so she knew this had to important. Once again she had to convince them to stop at a motel and give her, her own room, and once again she disappeared as soon as she was in it. This time she knew she'd be gone for longer so she left a note making sure they wouldn't abandon their mission and look for her. She didn't know the person who was calling for her now, it was strange to be a god people knew about.

She appeared at a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Holli would have recognized it. She walked up to it curiously as she could hear the woman who resides in it thinking, wondering if she would even appear, if she would think some crazy woman's plea was enough to show up for.

Deciding to make a dramatic entrance she appeared in front of her as she kneeled.

"Yes? I have heard your plea, what is it that you want?" Maybe it was the fear in the older woman's eyes that made her think of herself like a mythical being all of a sudden. To talk like she was who she would some day become, it was a great feeling.

"Your.. Your majesty, I have seen so much, I feel as if you need to know what i've seen." Ellen was shuddering, it was strange considering how strong she normally is. Jo could read all of the thoughts the woman had from crossed the room, but that didn't feel very godly. She walked up to her and put her hand on her forehead, her eyes turned white as she read what the other woman thought and man was it a lot, her future and Holli's flashed through her mind just long enough for her to see it all. It made her want to fall down as Ellen was moments ago. The future she was not eager to see through, Dad dying, Sam dying, Dean going to hell being rescued, Lucifer being released, Cass releasing Leviathans, Holli going to purgatory, Ruling Heaven, The Darkness, and so so much more it was crazy. Knowing it burdened her just as it was burdening Ellen. She closed her eyes and it was weeks later when she opened them. All of the future she didn't want to deal with going through her head. It was no surprise it took a while to adjust. As soon as she opened them the voices in her head screamed at her. John and Holli were blowing up her head, never had she gone so long without talking to them, and they were panicking.

Heaven only knows what they did to get her back. Cass had a different approach. He was at her bedside when her eyes opened, of course she didn't sleep, but unmoving with her eyes closed seemed like a bed thing to Ellen so she put her in one of the spare beds as she absorbed all she now knew.

"Are you alright?" Yeah Cass would be asking that now wouldn't he?

"No i'm not bloody alright, you … you can't imagine what i've seen." That one little future seeing hardened Jo into someone that not even an angel wanted to mess with.

"I could see it as well if you let me in." He was referring to the fact that she now was able to block him from her mind.

"I.. I have to go." Her skin was glowing and she was sure to frighten her "brothers" she didn't quite think it was going to go away anytime soon so Dean and Sam were off the table for now. Though it appeared that Holli needed her so thats where she would go now. She disappeared without saying goodbye again, but Cass wasn't going to be mad about that she had more important things to do, so he disappeared as well.

When she appeared in front of Holli she nearly hugged her to death.

"You idiot where have you been?" She ignored the glowing and the haunted look in her eyes simply putting her hands on the sides of her face and staring straight into her soul, she loved how she could do that.

"I saw... so much Holli, I know what to do now." She was determined to fix all of this. Or to make sure it stayed on track. She hugged Holli again so comforted by her mere presence.

"Its okay Jo, you'll be fine." She stroked her hair, thinking how different this would be if she had the power she was supposed to have too.

"Oh you can Holli, just not yet, but soon I promise." This confused her but she knew better than to question Jo now, she would answer her of course but something told her she wouldn't like the answer.

"What are you going to do?" Short talk but with them, they could understand everything they needed to just by looking at the others face. Holli didn't want her to go off alone and she still had something to tell her.

"I think my dad needs to know some of what I know, just so he can be prepared I guess, honestly I just want to share the burden a little bit you know?" Jo thought maybe she could understand, even if she didn't now there was always later, ohh she longed to for later, but it would have to be well later. Holli nodded.

"Oh and uh you might want to be gentle on your brothers I think I might have scared them a little." Jo looked at her reading her mind, she saw that Holli had confronted her brothers about her being gone, this wasn't going to be pretty.


	24. S1-4

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Alright so its hook man coming back after a couple of centuries to finish off... What a couple of college kids whose only connection is the preachers kid." Dean and Sam were talking about the case they were on in their hotel room, when there was a knock at the door. They exchanged a look, no one should know they were here, they both reached for their guns and Sam opened the door. In came a raging woman waving a knife around and demanding something from them. She knocked the gun out of Sam's hand and into her own then she pointed the gun at Dean.

"Put the gun down." He did as he was told.

"Whoa now, no one needs to get hurt, what are you here for?" The only way to get out of this is to negotiate with the crazy woman with rage and fear in her eyes.

"Where is she?" At his look of confusion she started yelling and shot the ceiling.

"I said where is SHE!" This woman was clearly looking for someone and she would kill to get to her.

"Okay okay, we'll tell you just put the gun down, we can talk." She threw Sam into a wall and thrust the gun into Deans face.

"If you know where Jo is you had better tell me or.." She re-cocked the gun. Of course she should never have turned her back on one of the brothers. Sam hit her in the head with a lamp he grabbed off of the end table. She went down like a sack of rocks.

When she came too they were talking with their back to her. That was their mistake, they tied her up but she knew how to get out of that, always wear long sleeves, hide a pocket knife in your sleeve. If their dumb, and they were, they wouldn't search you. So she cut the rope and held it against Sam's throat figuring Dean would know the most.

"Tell me where she is or I will strangle him." She pressed the rope tighter and Sam groaned in pain.

"Okay okay, we don't know where Jo is, but she did leave us a note." He went to his bag and she loosened the rope, deciding to play nice as long as she got what she wanted. He handed her the note.

 _Bye guys, I got a call from a friend she needed some help, don't look for me i'm fine, find dad._

"Okay, do you know what friend?" She released Sam and stepped back intending to negotiate now that she knew they didn't kidnap Jo and hide her body somewhere. This was in Jo's handwriting and she trusted it.

"No we have no clue, how do you know her?" They stepped away from her as well content as long as she didn't attack them again, plus is she was looking for Jo she probably wasn't an enemy, and probably was a hunter.

"We've known each other for years.. she calls every night but she's been missing for a week now and I have blown up her … phone." She turned her eyes away when she said phone, she'd been praying to her practically every second. She always answered before within seconds. The only thing she had right now was the note and she clutched it to her, they could see how she felt about Jo and knowing that she loved her enough to almost kill her brothers for answers was almost comforting.

"She's gone missing before, you've never knocked down our doors then." Dean wanted to know what was so special about this disappearance. Every other week she left because "a friend" called her away. He hated it but he was used to it by now. It was Sam that freaked out when he read the note, saying they had to find her and how could he just let her go on her own.

"Before she was either with me or with Cass, and she always called, now... Its been radio silent, and I can't exactly track her like I can you." She was giving up a lot of secrets here but she was desperate. She moved over near the door until she was standing right in front of it, the boys moved with her but on the opposite side of the room, they were still a little freaked about being attacked, twice.

"Why can't you track her? Who's Cass?" These were all questions she wasn't going to answer.

"It may be a little surprising but our little angel is leading a bit of a double life, though I wouldn't blame her... and i've said too much already, see you on the flip side boys."She turned and ran out the door slamming it behind her. They stood shocked then tried to follow her but by the time they got to the door she was nowhere in sight.

NOW

"Are you kidding me? They'll have so many questions." This is exactly what she was trying to prevent though it didn't seem like such a big deal now.

"I was worried and you were missing, as in really missing I didn't have many choices."She was ashamed but not to much she knew Jo would have done the same thing, well if Jo was powerless that is.

"Its okay I know, there is no sense in fighting about it, i'll just avoid them for a while." She was going to do that anyways right now she had a little too much on her plate to find a different way to make the glow go away. When she learned all of that it broke her power seals completely so she would have to consciously make the glow leave. So the brothers were out.

"Well now I really need to go see Dad, goodbye Holli, normal time tonight?." Holli nodded and smiled as they hugged one more time, Jo winked and disappeared, she was never going to get used to that girl for as long as they lived. Honestly she didn't want to get over how she felt and someday soon she wouldn't have to.

Jo appeared in front of her father, who by this time was very used to this kind of appearance instead of flinching and asking her what she was doing here, he simply shut her down.

"Go, I have important things to do Jo." This made her mad, she slammed her hand into the wall next to his bed. He was in a hotel room reading maps when she appeared so the wall shook under her blow, she was strong if she couldn't control it.

"No dad you have to listen to me I know things you, your in so much danger and I don't even know if I should help you, so you have to listen for one goddamn minute." Thunder rumbled outside, even though she was creating a thunderstorm she refused to calm down.

"No I don't, you just need to leave." He refused to listen to her so the furniture around the room flew against the wall, the bed made the loudest sound and really got Johns attention.

"Why are you so freaking stubborn? We are going to the future, end of story, dick." At this point he knew something was wrong, she normally worshiped the ground he walked on, and had never called him any kind of name. Plus he actually looked at her and saw how brighly she was glowing, especially her eyes, he thought that maybe he should have killed her instead of raising her. She growled when she heard that.

"Really _Dad,_ If you'd have killed me Cass would have just brought me back to life and then killed you and honestly we all would have been better off." This should have stung John but really he knew it was true, if he could have hid his thoughts then would have been the moment he chose to. This didn't calm her down lightening flashed outside. She touched his arm and they disappeared in a flash of white light.


	25. S1-5

As soon as they were where they needed to be she let go, using some of her often pent up power calmed her down. They were standing in a ruined wasteland, that only sort of appeared to be Bobby's house, but instead of a house it was big hole. Even the sky itself was gray and ashen. It appeared to be snowing but when John put out his hand to feel the snow it left a residue, meaning that it was ash.

"This is what happens if you don't die, Dad." She was less furious and more loving towards him now, just trying to explain why she would save Sam's girlfriend and not her own father.

"I don't understand, you're going to let me die?" Now he was listening, huh maybe the trick was talking about his own safety. She gestured to the hole of a place and to the ashen sky.

"If I don't the world will end, and this isn't even the worst part." She touched him again and transported them both to a field that was the definition of a war zone. It looked as if someone had dropped tiny nuclear bombs on the place, the worst thing about it was the huge amount of bodies littering the vast expanse of waste land. He sighed a breath of relief when he examined the closest ones and didn't know any of them. The breath got stuck in his throat however when Sam walked close to them. He looked different harder and he was wearing a white suit, which was never his style.

"Ah miss Queen finally decided to grace us with her presence have you?" He spoke but it didn't seem to sound like him this man was full of sass and he moved his head in a weird way when he spoke. John realized it must be demon possession.

"No _Dad_ or should I say Mom, I'm from the past. I need to show my earth-fake dad what will happen." She left out the part about her not letting this happen. John looked between them and realized this must be the angel that his son accidentally knocked up. It was a little strange that he chose Sam's body. The other thing he realized is that somehow Jo knew all of this and knew he wasn't her real dad.

"Ohh well you've come to the right place, Dear John I see it all now that your gone... ha ha ha. Old habits die hard, why don't you come and see how your sons turn out, it sure will make ya proud." John immediately hated this imposter, for one thing he seemed very distracted, for another he seemed so smirky and it got on Johns nerves.

"Okay cool it Luci, I don't want him to die of annoyance before we even get to Dean." Luci? Lucifer? His son slept with Lucifer?! His face got very pale, the literal creator of evil was standing right in front of him. Well at least he had a gun. He took it out and desperately shot the devil 8 times in the chest, then the gun clicked empty. He barley flinched.

"You ruined my suit." Lucifer scowled at Jo, apparently he was such a small fish that he wasn't even worth yelling at.

"I'll make you a new one, come on lets get this show on the road. I only have an eternity." Lucifer nodded in grudging agreement. Amazing that the woman John raised literally put fear in the devil. He would have chuckled if the devil wasn't in front of him right now.

John bristled as Lucifer put his hand on his shoulder, then suddenly they were somewhere else. Thankfully this place was not a battlefield or a gapping hole, it was a beautiful garden with lush green grass and flowers of every color of the rainbow. Lucifer popped away the instant he set John down though John did hear him mumble something about not being a taxi. In the center of the garden was a throne of silver and gold sitting on the throne was Dean. Except it wasn't Dean he moved differently and had a different feel about him. Which meant that his other son was also an angels chew toy.

"Why have you disturbed me?" This came from Deans mouth but his voice was loud and full of authority.

"I.. I came to see my son." Just because this angel was the king or whatever didn't mean he was going to keep his boy away from him.

"How annoying." He didn't even open his eyes simply flicked his wrist and then stopped. John flinched expecting to blow up into millions of tiny pieces. Micheal actually looked up and his face was surprised.

"Why did that not work?" He was an inch away from John now, almost yelling in his face, but his voice was soft making him that much more frightening. John shrugged not really knowing how to answer that question, he probably should have been blown into a million pieces, the only guess he had is that Jo protected him.

"Wasn't that fun Mickey?" Jo appeared on his throne, he grimaced but made no move to stop her.

"Oh its you, finally get tired of heaven did you?" Micheal knew that if this human was protected by Jo, he wasn't' going to be able to do anything. So he gave up on that an instead decided to interrogate the Queen.

"Something like that, please show my _dad_ a little respect." Her eyes gleamed almost meniaclly. Micheal flinched but knew he was no match for her, so he turned to the annoying human, desperate to get this meeting over with.

"My apologizes." Micheal would not bow to this man, instead he said this through clenched teeth and looked like it was physically hurting him to say it. John backed away not wanting any part in this.

"Why am I here?" So what if Dean and Sam became angel ridden, that wasn't really his problem. Jo sighed sadly, if only John had been a better father, he would have immediately seen why he couldn't survive.

"Fine i'll show you something else." She touched his shoulder and once again they popped away, Micheal hoped to never see either of them again.

When they appeared this time it was in the middle of a city, people ran past them with murder in their eyes and they all seemed deformed somehow. Not a single one of them looked at them or ran at them.

"This is Boston, home of the last surviving hunters." They didn't look like hunters to John, more like the hunted.

"I'm not talking about them, this is the town, the camp is on the outskirts." He followed her to the outskirts of town, she didn't bother just popping them their she wanted him to see the destruction.

"Every town looks like this believe it or not this is actually one of the most well preserved." He didn't believe it but he knew she was telling the truth. This was awful the world had gone crazy, but he didn't know what he had to do with it.

They went to a very small camp, 3 one person tents. One group tent.

"Their are ten of them, the only ones who survived, though you wouldn't care, you don't know any of them. All of your friends are dead." He looked at this pathetic camp the people here weren't really trying it was more like target practice to wait for still didn't see what he had to do with this.

"If you live, Sam goes back to college, you fight and he thinks he shouldn't be involved in any of this, because you want him to be. Dean leaves too, to hunt on his own, he almost gets killed by a Ginn, but the angels save him and he becomes indebted to them. So when they ask if he will accept Micheal to fight Lucifer. He says yes. Sam gets another girlfriend but when she is on the brink of death Azazel convinces him to train with his demons to become the best and kill the threat named Lilith. When Sam kills Lilith and releases Lucifer, you fight again,say things you shouldn't and he ends up saying yes to Lucifer. Thats not how its supposed to be." Okay now she was speaking his language, so he was the problem with the world because if he lives his boys don't unite against the evils as they should.

"Okay I understand, I'll die."


	26. S1-6

Finally he wasn't going to deny it and say it wasn't his problem. Thats all she wanted to hear, she once again grabbed his shoulder and they left the future in a flash of light.

"Good, I mean you didn't have a choice but its best if you accept your fate." Really she didn't want to feel guilty about letting her own blood die. Even if he wasn't the best at raising children. If he knew and accepted it then she had a weight off of her shoulders.

"Are we done, I am busy after all." He went right back to his map, as if what he saw wasn't earth shattering at all. She guessed he would change when he died, maybe. She scoffed and disappeared there was no point in staying and annoying him further. She didn't need to ponder where to go, her safe haven was always the best bet.

"Hey Bobby. Do you have anything I can do? I am beyond bored." Since she couldn't go help the boys she had to find something to do, or she would sit and ponder and hate. That wasn't the best thing for anyone.

"Jo! I haven't seen you since you were this small." He put his hand below his knee and she laughed, nothing could improve her mood as much as her surrogate father. Of course he really hadn't seen her since her 13th birthday, so he should be a little surprised about her growth.

"Yeah I seem to have grown up a little bit." She chuckled, he seemed troubled.

"What brings you here?" Oh yeah she was still glowing pretty brightly. But she could see from his thoughts that he was worried about her brothers coming down today.

"Oh... I see, they told you I was missing didn't they?" He looked down. If the boys knew Bobby knew where she was there would be a fight. To be fair if they knew what she was then they would know where she was as well. Or at least be way less worried about her.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you don't want to see them?" She didn't, well couldn't but either answer was bad.

"I'm just trying to figure some things out." Yeah that was going to make him feel better. He grimaced and shook his head still looking at the ground.

"Where have you been Jo? They were worried enough to call me after that girl trashed their room." They almost never asked Bobby for help, they were still stubborn and stupid. That meant they thought it was a big enough deal to complain. She was in for a world of hurt when she finally came back to them. All thats in the future though.

"Um places, if they're coming here then I have to leave. I'll see you under better circumstances Bobby." This is the goodbye they often said, as she often appeared and then ran out. She always acted as if the world was ending, but this time it just might.

"Okay kid see you on the flip side then." Bobby sighed reluctantly, but he knew he had to let her leave and go on her mission. She had the look of someone doing something important. Actually she was wandering, the look came from her new huge expanse of knowledge. She disappeared from his house and into Holli's. She was Jo's other safe haven.

"Holls, whats going on? Sorry I couldn't make it last night." When she left the present time still passed and it was more than a day before they got back. She knew she should appear here anyways as Holli was praying to her and asking for help on a case.

"Some very bizarre deaths for one thing. Its okay I know you were doing something important." She seemed to have unending patience, apparently Jo could do no wrong.

"What kind of deaths?" As she asked she read Holli's mind and saw the answer before Holli said it.

"Alien abduction? The literal Candyman, Killed by a celebrity, who is still alive. Its been a little strange recently, so I thought you would know what it was." Jo didn't know if she should be insulted or complimented by that. Of course if anyone could figure out strange, it was her.

"The witness seems kind of weird, why don't we go talk to him?" Without actually asking permission she held onto Holli and popped them over to the record store where the janitor she interviewed was working. Why a tiny record store needed its own janitor was another question.

"You know I can drive right?" Holli was never bothered by the popping, often it was exhilarating but it wasn't very practical.

"This is so much faster, and anyways if you drove we probably wouldn't make it here in one piece." This was an accurate assumption, Holli just got her license and didn't know how to drive on the highway yet. Being a hunters kid you would assume she would be learning way before tha, but Nick was intent on giving her normal experiences, like driving at 16. Holli laughed but scowled at the ground.

"I'm not that bad at driving." She mumbled this because she knew it wasn't true.

"Right.. lets go talk to the witness." She didn't want to argue with her, those arguments never ended pretty. Holli held her back.

"Wait your still glowing, I don't think thats a super normal human thing." Holli was concerned, Jo usually wanted to appear as human as she could. Jo shrugged she had forgotten that little detail. She probably should have remember when strangers passing by her started staring.

"Oh right," She held Holli's hand and managed to calm down her body enough for it to dull out. Great now she didn't have an excuse not to visit her brothers. They walked inside and asked for the janitor, who was in the back washing windows. As soon as they stepped up to him Jo felt the power. Great, another angel.


	27. S1-7

There was no real need to interview him now, but they had to keep up the pretense. Also Holli didn't know it was an angel yet, and Jo liked it that way for now. They interviewed him and just as before he gave them no straight answers and told them what he'd seen was impossible. Jo knew it was an act but couldn't see too far into his head because of his stupid angel signal. The good thing about this was that she already knew this guy, not in a way that meant he knew her, but she saw him in Ellen's future vision, and he wasn't really a bad guy. So instead of blowing him up angel style, she was going to talk to him and convince him to leave town. There was no need for Holli to know that of course so Jo popped out when she fell asleep.

She appeared in a mansion in the middle of town, not the address he gave them to find him at but she could see where he was. There was no use in trying to hide and she wasn't the guilty one so she walked right into his bedroom and was immediately surrounded by holy fire. Stupid angel.

"Not a step closer, I have you trapped." This came from the angel in a robe and pajama pants lounging on his bed and eating a candy bar. He didn't seem all that stressed.

"Oh no you caught me." She put as much sarcasm in her voice as humanly possible. He still didn't seem worried.

"Yep, you can't go reporting to your angel now, he can't get in the circle." Naive and clever, she had to hand it to him though, that wasn't a bad plan, if its her angel he should be afraid of. Since the person he should be afraid of is her, this plan fell apart before it began, but she stayed in the circle and played along.

"Oh, well me and him aren't on talking terms right now." This was true, though if she were in real danger he would try to rescue her, this might seem like real danger to him. So she sent him a little message telling him she'd personally barbecue his wings if he tried to "rescue" her. The angel she wasn't mind messaging looked at her confused.

"You aren't on talking terms with your angel? That must be some kind of a joke." He knew how strongly Sybil's were pulled to their angels and vice versa, so not talking to someone with that kind of pull... it would be incredibly difficult.

"Nope he's a little to handsy for me actually." She was joking with him and he was actually beginning to sense that.

"Okay then, well tell you what sugar cakes if you leave now, I won't press charges for breaking and entering or tell your little angel where you've been, sounds like a win win for both of us." She laughed. He was trying to get her to leave with no fuss. Being pulled back into the heaven squabble was not on his to-do list.

"No you listen here _sugar cakes_ , I will leave if I get your promise that you won't inflict justice in me or my partners turf again." That was a deal he could get down with, but the way she told him to do this was so entitled he felt like he had to knock her down a few pegs, was that any way to talk to an ex angel of the lord?

"Do you know who I am? I could blow your ass up with just a snap of my fingers, so i'd show me a little more respect." He couldn't actually do that, Sybil's' were strictly off limits. One of their oldest rules was to never kill them. She didn't even flinch at his tone of command, that was highly unusual.

"I actually do _Gabriel,_ and if I were you I would show _me_ some respect. After all I technically own you and heaven, I just haven't picked up the plate yet." This caught him completely off guard, his relaxed posture stiffened, he was all serious now. For one thing she knew his name, for another she was under the confusing belief that she owned him. Yeah this girl needed to be knocked off of her high horse. By doing this he was disregarding the things she was saying as if they were false.

He took out an angel sword and charged her, he expected her to at least flinch, but it went through her without a single move from him. He actually stopped just short of stabbing her but his hand, it appeared, had a different idea. Her body writhed and glowed then shorted out and she fell. Oh shit oh shit no no no no he did not mean to kill her it was a joke the blade wasn't even real. She just lay there he couldn't hear her heart and she wasn't breathing. Suddenly the room lit up in a familiar glow, an archangel that wasn't him was coming to kill him. This was not how he planned this day. Maybe have a few sugary cocktails make some porn stars, but no instead he was going to die. There was no use in begging but he got on his knees and did it anyways.

"I'm sorry brother take pity on me I didn't mean it, it was a joke." The room darkened and suddenly the girl he thought he killed was walking and talking again. Actually she was laughing and she stepped out of the holy ring of fire.

"Your face oh my god, you really should learn to take it like you can give it Gabe."She laughed and he just looked at her bewildered.

"How how did you..." He wasn't even able to finish the question.

"Yeah when I said I own you, I mean i'm the literal Queen of Heaven, and you are one of my most beloved knights. So congrats I guess." He looked skeptical but no one was ever able to pull one on him. It was actually pretty impressive. He started clapping for her.

"Well done, are you going to drag my ass to heaven now?" Thats what he would expepect he wasn't exactly in any shape to be a knight where he was now.

"Wouldn't dream of it you see, your my favorite, taught me everything I know." She plopped down in a chair she created, crossed her legs, and started sipping on a newly created martini.

"Hmm why is it that I don't remember that?" It seemed pretty memorable, he wasn't going to lie, she was pretty, but way out of bounds with that mark on her soul. He thought he would remember training the Queen of Heaven.

"It hasn't happened yet, me and you we are great friends, just not yet. I still admire your work, a man robs a candy store of hundreds of dollars and you make a man made of candy bite off his head, its pretty awesome."

"If you think its awesome then why did you stop me?" He was still purely skeptical, and she thought he really needed to loosen up. She created a mousse to rub his shoulders and give him a martini too. He just let it happen, he wouldn't return presents like this but he wasn't going to mention it or thank her either.

"I need my uh partner to think I wouldn't just let you go when you were hurting people, but the people you are hurting kind of deserve it so, you're free to go if you want." he started to believe she was actually this laid back and carefree. He lay back too, he could leave but he still had so many questions.

"Let me get this straight your actually just a chill woman who rules heaven eventually and I train you to trick people?"

"That sounds about right yeah, and now I'm giving you the choice to be free... still, cause I like you, if you were any other angel, aside from mine that is, I would probably smite the hell out of you. So be thankful." She was entirely serious, but in a funny way. He thought if he got to know this girl they could be friends, everyone is too serious all the time.

"Yeah okay so the conditions are?" Letting him go probably had some sort of catch it was normally like this, she probably wanted his soul or something.

"Just stay off of our radar, if Holli finds out I let you live she might be upset." This makes it seem like she hides things from Holli a lot but actually she would tell her the truth if she asked and if she didn't then it would just be unsaid. Unless she really needed to know, or if she knew it was important to her.

"Thats all?" He was right to be skeptical, it wasn't everyday an incredibly powerful entity knocked down your door and only asked you to leave the city.

"Yes, normally you understand that a little faster, maybe your reverse rusty, I mean maybe you get faster with age." As she was joking he laughed, but she needed to cut this meeting short.

"So leave and I won't bother you, I should go before Holli wakes up and questions me about this." She disappeared without getting any real affirmation that he would leave. He was going to leave though, he got the idea that she wasn't going to give him a second chance, regardless of her fondness for him. Of course he was right, she wouldn't jeopardize her standing with Holli for a difficult angel. She might just pretend kill him though because she had a plan for him. That sounds a little godly but its true.

When she appeared Holli was still sleeping and she lay down next to her content to stare at her sleeping face until she awoke.


	28. S1-8

In the morning Holli woke up alone in her bed, that wasn't something she was very used to. See Holli didn't always sleep next to Jo but 8 times out of ten someone was sleeping next to her, if it wasn't Jo it was someone without clothes on. Jo pretended it didn't happen and tried not to be hurt, Holli didn't belong to her after all, she was her own woman. What she was doubly not used to was the smell wafting into her room. Pancakes and syrup, she smiled, Jo really out did herself this time. Which almost always means she did something bad.

"Good morning beautiful, breakfast?" Jo was standing in the little kitchen with a pink apron on and a plate stacked high with pancakes in her hands, when Holli walked in. She was in pajama bottoms and a tank top that hardly contained what was underneath. Her hair was a beautiful mess of chocolate curls.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Holli asked as she sat down at the small table that Jo put the pancakes on and started to serve herself.

"Nothing I just know your under a lot of stress and I have today so I made you breakfast." Of course this was pretty far from the truth, if any one was really under stress it was Jo but she just wanted a normal freaking breakfast for once in her miserable life. Holli could read this on her face.

"Then pass me the syrup." They ate and talked about some hunts they were on together once and then took a walk through the woods hand in hand. 2 hours into their walk and talk Jo started hearing signs of intense distress, Dean was screaming in her head. That was never good. Apparently an airplane he was on was about to go down, and normally she didn't listen to all of the things they thought, but when things like this were happening she wasn't going to ignore it. Uhhg now she had to find a way to help her brothers.

"What is it?" Jo bit down on her lip, she could answer this question and Holli would say it was fine that she was had to go, but Holli hated when she had to cut their days off short.

"Its my brothers, they're about to crash into the freaking desert because they took on a demon without the right equipment." Holli sighed it was upsetting when Jo's family was so stupid only intervention from a non human force could save them.

"I suppose you have to go then?" This wasn't really a question, she knew Jo was leaving as soon as she saw her face.

"Yeah Holls, I promise i'll make it up to you." Jo didn't make any promises she couldn't keep but Holli just shrugged she didn't owe her anything.

"I know I know, be safe." This was her goodbye words most usually, even though Jo couldn't actually be physically hurt.

"I always am, See you later Holls," Jo hugged her for a solid minute before disappearing, one day she was going to stay and leave Holli when they were good and ready to be apart. Today was not that day.

She appeared to a chaotic scene on airplane. It was going down and Dean was just standing and screaming, Sam was on the floor, knocked out. Neither of them would be able to see her even if she was visible right now. The demon that needed to be stopped was the plane itself. Which meant that she couldn't just make it explode. She had to locate the problem and then make only that explode, there is a difference. All in all it was simple, find the demons soul energy and disperse it. She did just that and the plane steadied out, Sam woke up and looked at Dean, neither of them knew why it suddenly stopped. She disappeared her job done, her brothers safe. Again, the amount of times she saved their dumb asses, was to damn high.

One of these days she was going to leave them to figure it out on their own, or die. At least their screw ups helped her with her power. If she didn't use them for a long amount of time she was very irritable. An easy fix to that was going to an abandoned place and wrecking it all up just to get out some tension.

She realized some things that had to be done before she went back to Holli.


	29. S1-9

If she knew everything she could try to stop the really bad things or fix the things she could without breaking the future but it was exhausting which is a hard feat for someone who doesn't sleep.

Stopping the bad things could reck the future and that just wouldn't do, so instead of messing with her own head she was going to get a volunteer to do it for her.

"Cass! I need your help." She yelled this into the empty meadow, of course her angel appeared next to her. He wasn't in his usual great mood and he only smiled slightly when he saw her.

"What is it?" So informal obviously he was mad at her but that didn't matter right now.

"I know way to much Cass I want you to take it away," She already decided all of this and didn't want to debate about it. Cass just looked at her, he had taken things from her head before, by request or for his own reasons, but he never liked doing it.

"Are you sure Jo? You know missing memories is a good way to get caught."He knew she was hiding her power from the boys and that she didn't want them to think of her as a freak so it was the only way. He also knew that if she went back to them without remembering where she'd been, they might want to find out and investigate, if they did that they would find out things they didn't want to know.

"Of course I know that Cass-Cass, its just different this time, I want to stop the things I know about but it could quite literally end the world. So, its best if I don't have the temptation." She already thought about this and figured out what she wanted to do about it, though she knew she would have to convince him as well. Thankfully he knew that once her mind was made up it was damn hard to change it. So instead of protesting further he put his hand to her forehead and was swept into her mind.

Some peoples minds are like books with words scrolling constantly, other people have visuals pictures unorganized and scattered. Jo's mind was a series of doors, not a natural thing, she spent some time in her own head organizing it and locking away things she didn't like. His first task was finding the right door. Now when your in someones mind you can't just open random doors and unleash any number of things on her conscious mind. Thankfully most of the doors were labeled, mostly sarcastic labels but he could decipher what they meant. He figured "World Changing Shit I Don't Want To Know," was probably a good bet. He opened the door mentally and stepped through into a world way different than the one he was used to. For one thing he was interacting with humans, for another their were 3 neflium around the table.

It appeared to be a bunker of some sort complete with a world map on the table and books lining every shelf around the sides. Sitting at the table were 3 people he recognized and 4 he didn't. For the sake of ease i'll just tell you the names.

Dean sat a crossed from Sam who sat next to Jo, who was holding Holli on her lap. Jack was next to Dean crossed from Mary and Cass. Seeing himself in this strange almost family setting was slightly unsettling but he wasn't here to gawk at himself.

He moved the scene an erased this memory, he continued on through them trying not to pay too much attention to them. It burdened her to know so it undoubtably would burden him. As he moved he couldn't stop thinking about that family scene, he was with those people and they seemed happy, laughing and throwing food a crossed the table, she was probably thinking about that one because it was the goal, its where she wanted to be and so she would sacrifice knowledge to have happiness.

When all of them were erased he started to back out but alarms were blaring in her head, and he was suddenly stopped. He couldn't move. The mind version of Jo walked into her own door in her own head. Thats a strange sentence... anyways.

"I want to make a deal with you Castiel." She looked different darker somehow, it was strange seeing someone in their own head but he could tell this wasn't the part of Jo he had been discussing with a moment ago.

"I do not know who you are." He didn't want to communicate with other parts of this girl. Maybe you've heard of multiple personality disorder and it was a bit like that this version of her was one from the future who knew the future things where as the one he talked to was still from the past. He was sure there was more, a Jo that likes to murder babies, a Jo that isn't keeping secrets, maybe even a Jo that loved him.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I know whats best for us and I can't let you leave with those memories, they can't be all gone. I built several walls in a different section of her mind if you'll follow me we can put the memories there." She walked out giving him no choice but to follow would her unconscious future mind try to stop him from getting rid of her burden? She walked to a different door this one labeled "Physic Stuff." She stopped in front of it and held out her hand.

"Memories." This was a demand and even though it was only a small part of Jo talking to him now, he still had to follow her orders. He pushed meant to erase them but things like that don't happen so he had to carry them. He imagined them as a glowing ball of light so they manifested that way and he put them in her hand. She swung around, opened the door and threw the ball in, then slammed it with finality and disappeared. He stood there for a second puzzling but he knew he would have bigger problems when he got out of her head. He stepped out.

When she opened her eyes Cass was right in front of her with both hands on her face. She stepped away quickly. He opened his eyes too and looked at her apologetically.

"Where am I?" She looked around and then at him accusingly. When he took her memory he also took everything that happened after she heard the woman pray to her. So in her mind she just went straight from her hotel room with her brothers, to this meadow with Cass.

"Our meadow I believe. You needed me to erase some of your memories." He was very sincere so she believed him but was puzzled by her own motivation.

"But I'm not talking to you, why would I ask you to erase them?"

"I suppose you do not have any other angles at your beck and call."That was a lie she could have summoned any of them she chose and forced them to do it. Truthfully when she had the weight of the worlds knowledge she wanted him to do it and was on speaking terms with him because in the grand scheme of things, their argument was so small it didn't even register. She rolled her eyes at that.

"How long have I been gone then?" That wasn't a question he wanted to answer.

"About a month." It had been that long. Taking memories wasn't a one hour task, they were actually standing completely stationary for a full week. Right now Dean and Sam were investigating

"A month... okay I am so dead." She knew how Holli would react to that kind of missing. She also knew her brothers would be furious and her father probably wouldn't care. Despite all of that she wasn't angry at him, she knew herself well enough to be mad at only her.

"I think it will be fine, you left a note the will understand." He was trying to comfort her and it would have worked had she not known exactly how they would be. She figured she should see Holli before she lit the world on fire looking for her.

"No not all of them won't, you don't know Holli she's probably been arrested by now." When Cass said a month she figured she was here or otherwise with him for that whole time.

"No you saw her, we've only been in this clearing for about a week." He didn't want her to storm in like she'd been gone a year and then be disappointed. It was maybe a good thing how much he cared about her.

"Oh..." Suddenly she fell to the ground and her eyes went pure white. Cass yelled her name and caught her but she didn't move for 3 whole minutes, in her head she saw one of her brothers get his heart ripped out of his chest.


	30. S1-10

She was in an abandoned warehouse with occult objects on a table to the side, obviously a binding spell. A demon was standing next to it gloating to her brothers who were tied up and looked like hell. Most of this strange vision was sort of weird, the demon was flirting with Sam and biting him almost lovingly. Then he tried to escape and the demon they called Meg, was attacked by her strange shadow pets. Inches away from being thrown out of a window, she turned her necklace up and the shadows dispersed. She laughed at their attempt and then just to prove she could she had the shadow people take out Deans heart, Jo screamed even though she knew they couldn't hear her, and opened her eyes in the meadow again. Cass was holding her and looking down at her concerned.

"What was that?" He asked her actually expecting an answer.

"I have to go." No use in sticking around any longer, what she saw was not going to happen, she was going to stop it. She disappeared leaving him once again without answers or a goodbye.

She appeared in the warehouse she saw them in, she felt very tired for some reason, she was just fine when she disappeared but now it was like the energy was leached out of her. That didn't mean she couldn't rip that demon in half of course.

"Not so quick on the uptake are we, this trap isn't for you." Meg was walking around the boys and gloating like Jo saw in her vision. Well she was going to come in and change her gloating smile.

"Dad, its a trap for Dad." Sam still hadn't seen her and he was thinking about the one person they would care about. Dean did see her and was now trying to distract Meg.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." That directed her attention on to him and Sam saw Jo. Now she could walk in flip the altar, trap Meg and rip the necklace off of her, but maybe it was the strange sense of tiredness, or maybe it was how powerless she felt about her forgotten month, because she wanted to do a little gloating of her own.

"Hey Meg, whatcha doing here?" She did recognize this girl, last month when her and Dean were chasing some ghouls, she met a girl in a bar. This girl was strange in a way that actually intrigued her, so she stayed and talked to her pretty much all night, while Dean was gone. She had of course known she was a demon when they were talking, but that didn't mean she felt like killing her for no reason at the time. Meg whirled around and her face fell when she saw Jo, meaning a couple of things that could work in Jo's favor.

"Jo, you aren't supposed to be here." No nope, this wasn't the plan, if Jo was here, then Meg already knows she lost.

"Oh I know, I just couldn't miss out on all the fun." Maybe Jo was being a little too cocky but this was her normal personality, just not around the boys, they would start to wonder why.

"Wait you know each other?" Dean was actually very slow on the uptake when it had to do with Jo and Sammy at least, still he thought they could only do good.

"yeah maybe a little bit, little miss demon here was one of my tea room pals, if the tea room was a bar and she was my drunk talking buddy, then yeah." No this isn't good all of the power corsing through her was going to get her in trouble. It felt like she hadn't used power in months, it was jumping at the bait to be released, she was actually trembling with it and had to consciously keep the glow out of her skin. Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look.

"So you ready to stand down Meggy?" Jo twirled a knife in her hands trying to make it seem like thats why she could defeat her so easily. She had to mentally remind herself to turn her smug levels down, they didn't know she was indestructible.

"Me stand down? You don't know me at all, almost like what your brothers know about you, do you think I should tell them what your hiding?" Meg knew that in everyway Jo could defeat her but she also knew that despite being unbeatable, she didn't want her brothers to know she was, that put a kink in her cocky smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about." Yeah she had her there, its not like she would have thought Meg would know, apparently she was raising that expectation. She knew who Meg was of course, and should have assumed her father shared powerful information with her.

"Oh yeah I forgot your playing dumb, if you don't try to stop me, I won't tell them anything. My lips are sealed." Blackmail was the best way to go when dealing with an incredibly powerful stopped, she might have a lot to lose if they knew about her so she had to play it safe, even when her body quivered with power she wanted to unleash. She knew one thing though, no matter what Meg told them, she was not walking out of here with her brothers blood on her hands. So instead of walking she closed her eyes and snapped Sam's restraints. It happened all in a rush, Sam ran at Meg, Jo pushed over the alter, the shadows went to attack, and Jo snapped her necklace off from a crossed the room. Meg crashed out of the window and fell below. Of course she wasn't dead, but neither was Dean. When she saw that Meg was smashed on the sidewalk she ran to Dean and untied him.

"Are you alright?" She had nothing but concern for her older brother, he looked at her shocked as if she was an apparition.

"What the hell was that Jo?" He wasn't just referring to her conversation with Meg, more to the disappearance and sudden reappearance.

"We.. we don't have time for that, we need to get back to the hotel. NOW!" She was demanding them, it wasn't only angels that had to listen to her. They didn't realize they were being controlled, and its not like she wanted to do it, it was necessary. Without talking or thinking they drove her to the hotel and opened their door, as soon as that was done they got contorol of their minds back.

"Jo what the..." They noticed the creepy man standing by the window and it momentarily distracted them from her. When they saw it was their father they put their guns down

"Hey guys." Dean ran to hug him, as did Jo. When Jo stepped back she could see mistrust in his eyes and had to wonder what she said to him during her month long amnesia trip. Sam was more apprehensive.

"Hey Dad." Sam kept his distance but was still very concerned.

"Dad it was a trap, we never would have gotten out of it without Jo." John could belive that, but couldn't let them see how easy it was to believe. Dean was always so hell bent on getting his approval, on not letting him down.

"I thought it might have been, how did you find her?" John had also been searching for their missing sister, a fact that was incredibly unsettling.

"Why were you looking for me? I left a note saying not to." Of course they got the note tand they followed what it said... at first.

"Yeah we didn't look for you for nearly 4 months Jo, but no friendly favors take this long, no one has seen you in 8 months." That would explain why they looked at her like a ghost, they were good trackers, if she quite literally disappeared for that long, they probably assumed she was dead. Sam was simply pointing out the obvious, so it surprised them when she turned pale at that.

"What? What do you mean 8 months? I've barley been gone a month,.. or thats what I was told." This was all very surprising which in itself is surprising because she is not used to being taken by surprise. There was more important things to talk about though.

"What do you mean... what have you been doing all this time?" This came from Sam who was still questioning her even though they were running out of time.

"It doesn't matter right now, Dad what have you been doing all this time?" Not only did that comment steer the conversation away from her but it gave her time to canvas their minds and see what they had been up to for the strange 8 months she didn't remember missing.

"I was hunting the demon, I finally got a lead, and i'm working on a way to actually kill it, not just send it back to hell." They all knew which demon John meant, he got a certain look in his eyes when he talked about anything even closely related to Mary's death.

"How are you going to do that?" It was right of Sam to be skeptical, but his voice was also laced in pride. If his father said he was going to do something, then he was going to do it.

"I'm working on it, listen Sam last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."John felt awful about the fight but "i'm sorry." Wasn't really in his vocabulary.

"Yes sir."Neither apparently was it in Sam's

"I'm glad your okay." For the love of god just hug already. They did, neither one willing to admit they were wrong but both willing to forgive a little bit and call it a truce. Jo read all of these things in there minds and then she fainted again.

"Jo? Jo are you okay whats going on?" Dean ran to her side and even their father looked scared, knowing what Jo could do, if something could put her on her ass they were all going to be massacred without a chance to fight. So he was leaning towards her faking it, like she faked her arm breaking and faked sleeping every night, just to appear weak. If she was faking it then it was a hell of a time for it. She had fainted, again, but it was because of what she did to her own mind so I guess that means she's the only enemy she ever seems to lose to.

While she was having her ensuing vision, the boys got attacked by shadow demons.


	31. S1-11

No no no, not again, she could read Megs mind from inside the hotel and was planning on saving the boy from her attack. But you know spending that time unconscious like a dead weight burden was fine too. Well now that she was in her stupid vision she might as well learn something from it. She appeared to be in a very poorly lit hallway made of metal with doors and people screaming on both sides of her. Great a trip to hell was in the future, thats just freaking perfect. She was swept through the halls and through a door, where Holli lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and praying.

"Jo I know your beyond dead right now, or trapped, or can't get into hell. I'm only really calling because I know your back now, I.. I can feel it inside me, I'm not saying you should come rescue me, but maybe that should be on your list, i'm kinda powerless and need your help. Of course I don't really have to ask, I just..." Before she could finish her prayer Jo walked in, clothes covered in blood and hair pulled back. She looked like she had been through Hell. Which made since because she literally had. Thats beside the point, it was strange for Jo to be looking at herself, what was even stranger was the fact that Holli wasn't happy about her sudden appearance.

"Get it over with, demon bitch." She glared at maybe Jo, and maybe Jo looked confused.

"What do you mean Holli? Its me I came to get you out of this place." Holli rolled her eyes, and layed back down.

"That would make a lot of sense if you hadn't been doing this form of torture for like 3 weeks now. Oh Jo your back how great! We can leave here and be happy blah blah blah." The maybe Jo confirmed that she wasn't in fact Jo by flashing her black eyes at the turned back of Holli.

"You were a lot more fun when you believed it, you know she's never coming here, she's not trapped or anything, just doesn't care for you like you care for her." Holli didn't even bat an eye when the demon pretending to be Jo said this.

"Blah blah me a difference song Jake this ones boringly repetitive. " She was doing a very good job at deflecting this, which meant she'd probably been here for a very long time. She actually turned to her personal torture companion when she said his real name. He smiled at her not changing form.

"Oh I know i'll have to find a new way to make you go insane, one day though... you will break." Its funny how easily he gave up this whole persona, Jo was sure he probably almost got her to belive she was free a couple of times, as she could see some their shenanigans in his head. Playing on repeat like a tape recorder, which meant this demon had mind training to keep people like her out. It worked in theory but not so much in practice.

"Yeah like your mom, how are you doing with the whole, this is a death sentence thing anyways?" they seemed to be chatting like old friends, who hated each other a little bit, but that was the way friendships grew.

"I have no comment on that." meaning that it was true, he must have done something really bad in order to be put to death by torturing a queen. He was thinking as much, glad this one was powerless but aware and afraid of the other one being well on her way to blowing him up into tiny pieces. Of course he could have been just anyone, but having a sentence that bad meant he was definitely on someones naughty list.

"Oh come on now Demon Jakey why not just lay it all out on the table, after all we have hours and its not like you don't know everything about me." It was a good point, the demon version of Jo sat down in front of her, crossing his legs (or maybe her legs?).

"Your right I do. So what do you think is going to happen when slash if she rescues you? Do you really think she'll finally kiss you, or accept your feelings?"This hit a nerve as she actually attacked the demon this time holding him down and putting presure on his throat with her knee.

"You listen here you piece of filth, _when_ Jo rescues me we are going to tear you into smaller pieces than you can imagine. I don't have a strict no hurting policy." She was refering to the fact that physically torturing Holli would probably release her power from inside her. So it was very very against his rules. Though he though about doing it a couple of times, at least the death will be quick.

"What happened to being friends Holls?" He was using Jo's nickname for her and wearing her satisfied smirk. It annoyed the hell out of both Holli and the real Jo's consciousness who was still in the room and still absorbing what had happened while she was gone. For one thing Holli got kidnapped and dragged to Hell, not killed of course because that would undoubtingly break the seal. Jo herself was probably trapped somewhere outside of time and magic and consciousness only to be brought to the time she was trying to get to which she mistakenly though was way earlier than it turned out to be. In short she screwed Holli and herself over, by not fact checking. This was all her fault. Holli stomped down harder on the demons throat but panicked when he started to lose consciousness. She couldn't bring herself to hurt anyone who looked like Jo, especially to the sleeping extent.

"I am not your friend, Jake, I am your very worst enemy. Now get out I have some staring to get back to." She rolled off of him and back onto her section of floor. He continued to try to get a rise out of her but to no avail and eventually left.

"Oh Holli, I am so so sorry this is all my fault. I will come and get you as soon as I possibly can.. I love you Holls, I'm going to fix this." Jo was telling the still form of Holli all of this even though she knew there was no way she could hear her. Holli pretended to be so strong but when her torture demon left she only laid down for 5 minutes before falling into pieces. She sobbed and hit the ground with her fist. Yelling at herself for being so stupid and yelling in despair because of how much she missed Jo. Then she laid back down and pretended to sleep. This whole scene broke Jo's heart she hated it but was glad she could see a little of it and feel as bad as she should for this. What kind of god like person can't keep their own... well soulmate out of Hell? The edges of this place started to get fuzzy and she knew that meant she would be back in her time any day now. She got the strange distinct feeling that this all happened in the past. Maybe it was a good thing she got some of the play back visions after being gone for so long. She was violently thrown back into the future.

Since she had been gone less than five minutes, it was a little alarming how everything around her changed. For one thing she was outside and in the arms of her eldest brother, for another thing, both her eldest brother and her father were limping and bloody. Sam was also bloody but not as much as the other two and he was walking just fine. As soon as her eyes opened she hit Dean and demanded he put her down. When he did he started with his questioning.

"What the hell Jo? Why did you faint like that? Where have you been?" Amazing that when running for their lives Dean still needed to question her every move. What was his freaking problem and why is it always blocked from her? She rolled her eyes at him.

"Off my rocker? In hell? Who the hell knows Dean its not important. I'm coming with you." She looked at John when she said the last thing. The only thing she was wasting time on was getting to where she could leave this place and rescue Holli, there was no time for idol chit chat.

"Like hell you are, Dad's vulnerable with us, he needs to go alone." She did absolutely not have time for this. She turned on him.

"No, _you_ make Dad vulnerable, i've been with him for 6ish months now and the only time he even came close to biting it was tonight." Of course that was a lie but their father would play along, he recognized her face when she was about to do something important. Dean looked at his father utterly betrayed.

"She was with you? Why couldn't you have told us that? Do you know how worried I was, I thought she was.." He was unable to finish this sentence, just thinking it ate him up inside. John didn't have an explanation for this lie, so he ignored it.

"She's right, we need to go off alone. Dean take care of your brother. We are going to get this yellow-eyed son of a bitch." he said this with finality and got in his car. After a second the boys followed suit and watched with tears in their eyes as they pulled away from them, once again.

As soon as they were out of seeing distance from the impala, Jo told her father she would be back, that she had important things to do and would explain all of this later. He only nodded and she popped out of the car and into Hell.


	32. S1-12

Drip...

drip...

drip..

Stupid cell walls.

Stupid torture demon.

Stupid her for not being able to get out.

No, now was not the time for self reflection, she had plenty of time for that, after all she was in Hell, in a locked door, with only an occasional demon for company. Holli heard the knock on her cell door and turned to the sound. It wasn't every day the demon announced himself before coming inside. The door then blew up in a loud bang of white light. Now that was incredibly unusual, but not entirely hope instilling. If it was Jo she didn't need to blow up the door to get inside.

"Holli? I'm so so so sorry. Look what they did you, i'm going to fix this we are both going to be alright." The woman that at least looked like Jo walked into the cell with tears streaking her face, she was otherwise unscathed. Clean despite the explosion of dust that should have made her filthy.

"I.. I don't believe your really here, this is just another trick, like all the rest." She would continue to doubt until she was out of this stupid hole in the ground. Jo sighed then walked closer putting her hand on Holli's face which was covered in dirt and wet with tears. She wiped away one of the tears that was falling now.

"I know, but it is real I am here. I want you to come with me." Jo didn't have to ask, but it was always polite to do that instead of just kidnapping people, even from Hell.

"Prove it then. How did we meet?" Holli could feel the essence coming from Jo could feel the real power and glow hidden just beneath her skin. Still she could never be too careful.

"I was three you were six, I took you to a meadow and you yelled at Cas." She would willingly humor her with these answers regardless of the fact that they were currently in Hell.

Now she knew that it was Jo, the demons always said they met when she was ten and fell out of a window, apparently their past didn't go all the way back to being three years old.

Still she had more questions to ask more things to say, not to prove it but to help her get through this. There was one more thing all of the demons did that Jo would never have done.

"Okay then, one more test. Kiss me." Jo's face turned to one of shock, never had Holli said anything like that to her, never had she let her feelings be known outside of her head. Oh how much Jo wanted to just do it but she knew it was not the time for it. Not that she knew the time, just that this didn't feel like the right one. She stepped closer to Holli put her face about an inch away, put her hands on either side of her face, closed her eyes and answered her proposition.

"No, Holli I... I want to but its not right, its not the time for it, i'm sorry if I can't prove myself to you." Holli had been closing her eyes, waiting for Jo to make her choice and at the answer that she expected her heart soared and she attacked Jo with a hug.

"Jo." Holli whispered her name in her ear, saying all the things she wished she could with just one word. Making sure that she forgave herself for this. Making sure that Jo knew it wasn't her fault.

"Holli." She answered back with the one word that she would tear the universe in half for, with the one thing that would make everything else okay. She pulled her against her tighter, holding on to her like a tether to the real world, like an anchor to herself and everything she wanted. Then very reluctantly she pulled back.

"Maybe Hell isn't the best place for this reunion." Jo was saying this wanting to stay forever but knowing it was stupid to remain in Hell when she could just pop them back up to the place they both preferred. Holli nodded and within seconds they were both smelling fresh green grass.

When they were on solid ground they laid down and stared into each others eyes. Not speaking and not needing to. The horrors that Holli experienced flooded through her mind and then she decided to let it go, to know that it wasn't worth getting mad about. 2 days went by with no change from either of them, except that Holli fell asleep. When she woke up on the 3rd day her stomach grumbled. She felt so safe here next to Jo she didn't even think about eating. Jo noticed and waved her hand,(purely for dramatics) and made a plate of eggs and bacon with pancakes and hash browns appear, along with a little table so she didn't have to eat it on the ground.

"Sorry Holls I guess I forget you aren't exactly like me sometimes." Holli scowled, one of the things that annoyed her beyond all measure, was how weak she was, almost like a fragile package while her... best friend was able to move worlds. She wished she could do what she was born to do, and be who she was born to be. If only to no longer have the looming threat of mortality over her head. Jo heard all of this in her head and gave her a reassuring smile. To which Holli rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"I'm eating." While she ate she started to think about home, her father used to make her breakfasts just like this. As soon as she thought this another thing became glaringly obvious. Jo was lying in the grass peacefully watching the clouds roll and listening to Holli think. It was her favorite thing to do, this was her favorite person to read. When she had that last thought Jo sat up abruptly.

"I.. I didn't even check on him, I think thats a little bit of a priority, you know him, he's insane about protecting you." Jo hit herself for being so stupid. If she was going to have to rescue two people from Hell today she might be a little less restraining.

"No its my fault, he's my dad I should have thought of him first. Can you just put me there, I have a feeling he will want to speak to me alone." Of course he would and Jo probably had things to do anyways. She hated saying goodbye to Holli, but knew it was necessary, and they already stole a lot of time with their days off. Jo agreed and they had a tearful goodbye, promising to talk later. Then Holli was gone and Jo was alone in the meadow with only her thoughts. Seeing as thats probably the most dangerous place for her to be she left. Maybe the boys need help with something.


	33. S1-13

It was always incredibly easy to find anyone she wanted, she didn't rely on credit card traces, or even blood location. She found people by locating their soul energy, seeing as she knew Dean and Sam's soul inside and out it never took a second to find them. The strange thing was that there souls were fearfully close to their fathers soul. This was actually a bit of a relief, if they were all together that meant something big was probably going on.

She decided to appear next to John and get the low down of the situation.

"Hey dad." He didn't notice her when she appeared so she felt she had to make her presence known. He turned and pointed his gun at her. When he realized who it was he put the gun away.

"God-dammit Jo, I almost shot you." He was slightly flustered about being snuck up on, he shouldn't feel bad though, normally the people she snuck up on jumped a foot in the air.

"It wouldn't have done much. What are you doing here anyways? I didn't think spying on houses was your style." John was sitting in his beat up truck hiding in the trees a mile from the back door of an old house in the middle of the woods. John scowled, it wasn't like he expected to be caught here, he was good at hiding. That didn't really matter when it was Jo looking for him though.

"I came here for Colts gun, but the boys caught wind of it too." That explained why he wouldn't go inside, his strange fear of confrontation, he refused to meet them if he wasn't in control of the situation. Not a lot of people knew that was why he stayed back, but she could see into his mind and he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Oh okay so your stalking them?"Maybe she shouldn't antagonize him, she saw he was afraid of her even if she couldn't see why. It hurt her to be feared by her own father but she knew she did something to deserve it. He sighed frustrated by her endless questions.

"Why are you here Jo?" That was kind of rude she was a part of their family and had as much right as anyone to be here. Also she wasn't the best at keeping her cool, especially when people talked down to her, or tried to keep her out.

"Well maybe I got tired of rescuing people from Hell." In a purely teenaged attitude way she told him the truth and then got out of his truck slamming the door for no reason. Even god-like teenagers had mood swings apparently. She walked to the front door of the house her father was spying on. Then she walked in being as quiet as she could, it was best to give the boys a chance to catch her. When she walked into the room they were inhabiting she immediately had 2 guns trained on her. When they saw who it was Sam put his gun away but Dean still held it to her.

"Jo? What... What are you doing here?" Sam was asking this once again cementing the fact that she was now so far out of the loop of family that they were actually surprised when she showed up to help. This was an incredibly depressing thought.

"We just happened to be hunting the same thing, hey Dean i'm your sister remember?" Dean was still pointing the gun at her, it wouldn't do much but it would be more convenient to not have to fake a gun shot wound. He put the gun away but looked like he still wanted to pull it out. She could see into his head he felt betrayed and hurt personally by the fact that she wouldn't stay put with them, that she kept skipping out and never answered their questions. He was determined to get answers this time around. Which meant she would either have to run, or make up a convincing lie.

"Where have you been? And don't try to steer the conversation away from you again." Dean was as serious as she'd ever seen him, it had been a rough couple of months. She knew she had to give him something.

"I.. I don't know." The truth was always the best thing so she tried to stay as close to it as she could. Dean regarded her with suspicion now, figuring memory loss was never a good excuse.

"What do you mean you don't know? People don't just disappear off the face of the earth and not know where they've been." He was right to be mad, not seeing her for nearly a year was tough enough without the looming threat of demons and visions.

"The last thing I remember is leaving that note and walking out on you, I mean before the warehouse that is." This was at least semi-true, she only left out the part about conversing with angels in the meadow. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"You mean you blacked out for 8 months? How did you even get to the warehouse?" There Sam is asking all the right questions. Her only chance was pretending to be more freaked out than them, she ran her fingers through her hair like she was stressed.

"I don't know okay? I just woke up there, on the steps and I heard you talking so I went in and hid until I saw who you were up against." Now she was telling all lies, but saying that she just teleported there after learning about their troubles through a vision her past self gave her, would make her sound more than insane. They bought her illusion of terror and stress.

"Its okay Jo, we'll figure out what happened." Sam was always the peace maker, he walked over and gave her a hug, she hugged him back. She loved her brothers and missed them, even though to her she hadn't seen them in maybe a month, to them they barley saw her over a span of 9 months. She would really know she was forgiven if Dean hugged her but he kept his distance. His thoughts said he was waiting to talk to her alone. His questions would be harder to answer.

"Thats kind of what i've been doing, but.. no leads. I just vanished." It appeared that she was putting her foot in her mouth with this move. Sam was determined to find out what happened if only to give her peace of mind. She still didn't quite know herself, but he would be able to track her for the first month of disappearance and if Cass's words and Johns fear were any indication it was pretty shady.

"There has to be something, wait if your trying to track yourself, how did you end up here?" Props for Sam's perceptiveness, he always seems to ask the right questions.

"Uhh Dad asked me to come, said he was looking for a gun. You haven't seen that here by any chance have you?" She feigned being distracted and walked closer to the desk examining the floor around it. If she wanted to, she could see the history of a room just by thinking of it, it was how she solved most of her cases. This rooms history said that Daniel Elkins carved something into the floor right before dying, and that seemed important.

"No, no gun, but a pretty impressive gun safe, warded against all kinds of uglies." She crouched down to the floor as Dean told her this, he was examining the safe. She grabbed a pencil and paper off the desk and covered the marks getting an outline of what it was. Then she gave the paper to Sam, not wanting all of the credit for this find.

"What do you think it is?" Playing dumb was almost a sport to her now, finding things and letting others take the credit, its a good thing she wasn't too prideful, or else they would have found her out a long time ago, just by the sheer amount of things she found out about before them.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. Its a mail drop."There Sam was with all the answers, of course she knew what it was but that didn't mean she wasn't going to pretend to be surprised.

"Just the way Dad does it." They had their fair share of being sent all over the country by strange letters in post boxes gotten by code. If it wasn't their life it would have been laugh able, like they were secret agents with top secret information. Thats how Jo used to think of herself, like a super powered spy. It was a fun fantasy and kept away the thoughts about what she may someday have to become, about what she was doing. Now she sat in the car as they got the letter from the box and came back to the car with it.

"J.W you think John Winchester?" Ever observant Sam was asking the easy questions.

"I don't know maybe you should ask him." Their dad was standing just outside of the door about to knock on it. Jo simply loved stealing his element of surprise. Dean opened the door before John could knock on the window.


	34. S1-14

"Dad? What are you doing here." Dean was talking to the shocked face of his father, he wasn't used to being spotted like that. Ignoring Deans question and the open door, he got in the backseat next to Jo, who smiled at him returned it with a scowl.

"Are you alright?" This question came from Sam, seeing this whole re-introduction could take a while, so she filled in the gaps before he could speak.

"Dad was at the house when I came in, but he was waiting behind to see if you were being followed before following you, Elkins was a friend and mentor of his but they had a fight and now he was killed by vampires and they got the gun Dad's after." That should cut out about half-an hour of conversation, sometimes it annoyed her how slow people talked, as if they had no place to be. John looked at her annoyed by her butting in, Sam looked amused, Dean was slightly shocked.

"Vampires are real? Whats so special about this gun?" By now he was used to Jo taking over the reigns of conversation, and it was a bit of a time saver when she said all the things that the others needed to hear.

"So he did have it?" John should have known better than to be surprised by what she said, after all she was supposed to be getting her information from him. This meant she had to back track.

"Well an empty gun case like the one we saw makes that the most likely conclusion, but to prove it maybe you should read the letter." John held his hand out for the letter and Sam gave it to him. They all waited in anticipation( some more real than others) as he read it and answered at least one of Deans questions.

"Yeah he had it, the son of a bitch. Now the vampires have it." This proved vampires were a thing and that all of what Jo said was true.

"Vampires? Seriously, I thought there was no such thing." Dean was a little skeptical about a monster he never killed, the kid had no idea.

"You never even mentioned them." Sam, as always, twisted it to being their Dads fault.

"I thought they were all extinct that Elkins and the others wiped them all out. I was wrong." It was incredibly rare for their Dad to ever admit to being wrong. Once again seeing how slow the conversation was going she started reciting vampire lore to the boys so they would be prepared.

"Most of the vampire myths are wrong, wooden stakes and garlic and such, the only way to kill them is decapitation, but dead mans blood knocks them out cold. Mostly they hunt in groups that are called nests, and they kidnap people to make them on the go snack packs." Her brothers looked at her shocked, they never knew anything about vampires and they didn't think their little sister (as they both thought of her most of the time) would be any better versed on them.

"What? You think Bobby sent me out into the hunting world without memorizing a Wikipedia of all monsters?" Thankfully that was true, no matter how indestructible she was, he wasn't going to send her out unprepared. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

Later that night they were all staying at hotel, John and Jo got one and Sam and Dean got the one right next door. The boys were sleeping, John was listening intently to 2 radios, and Jo skipped out to spend the night talking to Holli, she figured she wouldn't be needed until morning. John caught a blip on his radios and forced the boys out of bed and into the car, of course they asked where Jo was but he said he she left a little while ago and they could answer this call on their own.

When she got back to the hotel in the morning and discovered they were gone, she traced them with her cell phone and popped up right near where they were. It made it more believable if she tracked them without the soul search, because it proved she could. They were scoping out the vampire nest when she creeped up behind them, catching small bits of their conversation.

"They say this gun can kill anything."

"Like supernatural anything?"

Oh good he finally got around to actually telling them about the Colt.

"Yeah, I heard tell it could kill the devil himself."She put her input into the conversation and they whirled around reaching for their guns. Of course John wasn't surprised by now he was very used to her appearing out of no-where. Maybe John wasn't the only one who like the element of surprise. When they saw it was her their faces relaxed and became more puzzled than alarmed.

"Jo? How did you find us?" They always asked such dumb questions, if they could find themselves she could find them, with or without the supernatural abilities. She held her phone in one hand and put her hand on her hip, cocking her head at and angle and looking at them like they were stupid.

"I tracked you, and hitchhiked, a surprising number of people want to pick up girls like me." That is and would always be her excuse when they asked her how she got places they were so quickly.

"Where were you?" Dean was so damn protective, there was no way she could forget how annoying that was.

"Making a call, are we going to storm this vamp nest or burn daylight talking about it all day?" With that she stomped away towards the barn. Dean grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Where do you think you're going? We can't just walk right in." She glared at him but let him maintain his grip. She threw the machete she brought and caught it with the hand on the arm he was holding. John unsheathed his machete to.

"Actually thats the plan." Dean let her go without arguing and they got their own machetes and stormed the vampire death star. Jo hadn't counted on them knowing what she was.


	35. S1-15

As they snuck around the vamp camp, Jo could only think about how much easier it was to do things separately than them. If she were here alone, or with John, she could have walked right up to the leader, stole the gun, froze them all in their beds, lit the barn on fire. It was too easy, really she didn't even need to be here, but who could blame her for missing her family. It was adorable how scared Dean and Sam were, they hadn't encountered this kind of monster before, of course they didn't know she would keep them safe no matter what.

"Jo? What are you doing?" Dean whispered this from across the room. She was heading to the leaders room to pick up that super powerful gun, but John was already there and they were supposed to be canvasing the place, not confronting the leader. She sighed and went the opposite way, towards the cell full of prisoners in the back of the barn. When they all hunted together they kept her out of the action, it annoyed her more than anything else had up to this point. Seeing as they were in enemy territory and she needed to be on top of her game, she fainted again. Making a loud enough smack when she hit the floor for a few of the vamps to stir but none of them to wake up.

Dean ran to where she was as quietly as he could. After numerous attempts to wake her up, he carried her cradle style out of the building of monster. Signaling to Sammy to stay put and help dad. He sat in the impala with her waiting for her to wake up. Which she did after about ten minutes murmuring something under breath that was too quiet to hear.

"Are you alright?" Dean was more calm than he should have been, she saw where they were and realized that her dad and other brother were still in the nest. Her stupid fainting didn't only take her out, it took Dean out too.

"What are we doing here? We need to get back inside." She was freaking out, for good reason but he stayed calm. She saw in his mind that he was worried about her and saw the opportunity to talk.

"No lies okay Jo?" They used to play a game where she would tell them a whole bunch of lies and some truths, they had to pick out the lies from truths and if they couldn't they would give up and say, "no lies Jo." That was just what Dean was doing, it appeared that he saw through her story, even though it was mostly true. She nodded and waited for him to get around to asking his questions.

"Why do you keep fainting?" Of course he would start with a hard question she didn't have an answer to yet. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, he caught on to that, knowing her better than the rest of her family did. He knew when she did that she was about to lie.

"I don't know." She looked down another tell-tale sign of untruth. She knew he caught on but had yet to make up an excuse for it.

"Jo, I said not to lie." Seeing as she had no excuse, she was going to go on the defense.

"Why does it matter, my health shouldn't mean anything to you, I'm fine." She got angry and hit the dashboard. Dean just looked down almost like he was ashamed, his thoughts were blocked from her, meaning that stupid secret, the only one she didn't know, was at play here.

"Of course it matters if you have some sickness, it could account for the fainting and the memory loss, and I know your not telling me everything." The only thing he knew was that her truth and his were different things, he didn't know anything and thats how she liked it.

"I don't think you'll understand if I tell you, its best I keep it to myself." Dean was in no way going to let her do that, he did know that she wasn't going to out right tell him so it was a guessing game now. Just then they heard a high pitched scream and Sam ran out of the barn at full speed. Meaning something went very wrong. Before he could stop her Jo was out of the car and running towards Sam. Dean hit the steering wheel and swore. Sam yelled at her but she was already in the barn. Dean tried to get out but the car door was stuck, which never happened. Sam got in and looked at him panicked. The vampires attacking him wasn't near as scary as their younger sister being trapped in there.

"What do we do?" Sam was asking Dean the question, always going back to his older brothers guidance, the car was still locked in a way that meant neither of them could get out now. It was best not to let Sammy know about it.

"We have to go, Dad will get her." As if in reply to his claim, John ran out of the barn. Without Jo. Now they were both panicking but he didn't want Sam to try to get out of the car, cause he was already trying and it wouldn't budge. He forced himself to put the car in gear and drive off while Sammy was yelling at him to go back.

In the barn Jo had fangs teeth pressed against her neck, while 10 other vampires surrounded her.

"Now, now can't we all just get along?" She wasn't nervous and it showed in her voice, to her this whole thing was a joke. The leader of the nest laughed, he was in front of her while his mate was behind her digging her teeth in. As soon as she broke the skin, the vampire glowed brilliant white. Well that answered the question about drinking her blood, she was curious. The vampire then fainted and her luminescence returned to normal. The holes in Jo's neck healed as soon as the girls teeth weren't cutting it. The leader ran to his mate and glared at Jo as the other vampires stepped back confused.

"Relax, I'm sure she'll be fine, if anything I healed her." Regardless of if that was true or not the leader held his mate until she woke up. She was groggy disoriented.. and human.


	36. S1-16

"What? Luther what was that?" He saw it in her eyes in her face, she still loved him at least despite being cured miraculously of his virus.

"Well it seems my blood is better than the fountain of youth, if anyone ever got there hands on some of this... just wow." Jo was now being avoided like a leper the vampires wouldn't stand with in a foot of her. When the room the vampire mate started glowing they all felt a weird shine in themselves, meaning that now they knew what she was, well they knew what she could do. This wouldn't do for the leader though he changed Kate again and then carried her to their room to rest. When he got back all he wanted was for her to leave. He shoved the gun into her hands and tried to push her out.

"GO! Now just leave, I don't want the thing anyways." She saw that he was panicked and only trying to get her to go away, but she didn't want the boys to be suspicious. If she got out with the gun no less, it would be a miracle if she were human.

"I can't go, my brothers don't know about this and it will be very suspicious if I somehow break out of here with the gun." He groaned, never before had he had the problem of a hostage that refused to leave. She started examining the gun and sat down in one of the hammocks.

"Then how am I supposed to get rid of you?" Killing her wasn't an option and he couldn't force her to do anything, so this was the next logical question.

"Hostage exchange." She took an apple out of nowhere and bit into it, this was the obvious solution. The only problem was that he wouldn't let a single one of his out of his sight now, they were planning on skipping town instead of going after them. Though if she were human she would be going with them or killed. As they didn't want to do either of those things, a trade would be the best.

"Okay I'll send out one of my men, they won't kill him will they?" There was no garentee of that, not if it was stunt vamp number 3, no it needed to be a big player or they wouldn't trust it.

"The problem with that is that they don't think you care enough about any of them, the only people they would keep in a hostage situation, is you... or your mate."He growled at her, powerfully god like thing or not, his Kate wasn't going out there, especially how she was now.

"NO! Thats not going to happen, I won't allow it." How cute how he thought he had a choice.

"Listen, Kate will be fine, she'll live at least, and so will you. Away from me and my power." She knew he was upset about her being there, no child wanted an adult in his room to ruin the party. It was kind of funny how he saw her, like a queen he didn't want to be controlled by. Truthfully she didn't want control anyways. She knew he wasn't going to budge, so like it or not she did control him, and it was with her mind. It felt good to release some pent up power but she pushed that thought away. It was never good to relish in her power. He fought her order but it clouded his whole mind and body and he went to get his mate and set up a trap.

Before too long Kate was captured and pumped full of dead mans blood. They set up a road block to make sure John would stop where they wanted him to. They made a show of tying her up and she gave herself some bruises and messed up her hair. It was just John so she could have dropped the act, but a quick sweep of his mind showed that the boys were not far behind him.

The vampire leader held the rope her hands were tied with in one hand and the gun in the other. Now was the time for negotiation.

He got out of the car and held Kate by a rope in one of his hands, she was incredibly weak. He balked at the sight of her, he would have thrown down both of his bargaining chips and ran towards her, but Jo was still in his head.

"Kate are you alright?" He was right to be worried but there were more important things to talk about, she nodded, knowing this was an act, even if her weakness wasn't.

"The colt, Elkins gun. Give it to me, I'll give you the girl."

"Gladly, as long as you take this... thing too."He was guesturing to Jo, John barley looked over at her.

"Of course I want her as well, she can be useful... at times." Wow that was very insulting she saw in his head that wasn't an act. Now she was the Queen first, and his daughter second. It hurt a lot to see that but she stayed put. The boys were watching them now, and they were very confused about his last line.

"Dad? Please... get me away from here." She fell pretending to be the weakest one in the clearing. She was pleased that John was actually concerned for her. Here she looked so weak and surrounded by vampires. He still saw his little girl, even if she wasn't little and she had never really been his, she belonged more to her brother and Bobby they raised her more than this man did. Still fatherhood was a strong bond, just that fact was enough to make her seek his approval. The re-newborn Kate was lurking waiting for her chance to strike, she was hungry and brand new again. Not an easy thing to control, she forgot all about the plan and attacked John.

This was the perfect moment for the boys to come out of the shadows and attack the vampires, a few heads rolled but mostly they were all surrounded. Now, the other vampires knew what she could do but they also knew that her brothers didn't, that fact alone was enough to give them confidence.

In all the confusion John was outside of the circle, she saw his thoughts he was about to waste a bullet on the leader, who had Sam by the neck. No way was she letting that happen. In a move that was quick enough to take the others off guard she pulled a machete out of thin air and sliced the leaders head clean off. She was still being held by him after all, and everyone was distracted. Dean and Sam assumed she was too weak to do anything, it was a stupid assumption. Everyone stood shocked for a second, the first ones to regain since were the hunters and they quickly cut down the rest of the vampires in the clearing. They would have let them go, but they kidnapped the little sister and they were not above revenge for that. Dean ran to her. She leaned on him, pretending to be weak and afraid.

"Jo, are you okay?" He was so concerned for her, it was sweet he was the best brother she had, no matter that Sam was easier to talk to. She smiled weakly.

"I will be." They got her back to the motel and she laid down for a full 3 hours pretending to regain strength. It was one of the most annoying things about feigning humanity.

Now they were going to confer on what to do next, they'd done a lot the planning without her, but she heard it in their heads while she "slept". John was going to let them tag along on his hunt for their mothers killer. Maybe it would be fun to do this together.


	37. S1-17

Days past and they ended up in Salvation Iowa tracking signs of the demon, then John got a phone call telling him to go to a warehouse and exchange the gun for the lives of his friends. Jo convinced him to let her come too.

"When I go in you have to stay in the car." They were about 15 minutes away from the warehouse when he started trying to order her around.

"Oh, you mean your going to keep a nuclear war bomb outside while you go into a death trap? I don't think so." She saw this happening, last time she fainted (in the vampire nest) she saw the boys rescue her and John from an apartment building only to get attacked by John later who was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon they were hunting. She had no intention of changing this future.

"Jo, you have to let us fight our own battles, I will yell if I need you." He was exhausted, by her and the loss he endured, but there was something else to. A solum determination that didn't make sense in the context. Only what he was thinking when that feeling came over him, was blocked from her, by her. She recognized her own mark in his thoughts and it bothered her, why would she hide so much from herself. The thing is he wasn't planning on yelling for her, even if they cornered him and he couldn't escape. His plan was to die here, if he could, if he was meant to.

"If I let you do that you would be dead, many times over." This isn't the first time she saved any of her family. Sam and Dean would have died at 10 if it wasn't for her. They aren't supposed to know that, and she wasn't born. But she jumped time and ended up saving their butts. Not to mention John's before he even even met Mary. Sometimes messing with time was the only thing to do.

"Jo, you can't protect me this time, if i'm supposed to die than I should." How upsettingly stubborn he was. Everyone in this family wanted to sacrifice themselves. Was she the only sane one who knew how stupid that was. Dying wouldn't solve anything, it would just create problems and grief.

"Well to bad, I'm not going to let you die. So there." It was an easy promise to keep. She could go back in time, or heal him completely. Even if he somehow got his soul to go away, she would rescue it from where ever it went, no matter what the consequences. He looked like he wanted to say something but his thoughts were all blocked, by her and Cas.

"Jo you have to promise me that when my time comes... you can't stop it. You have to let me die." She scowled at him, no promises like that would ever be made. She didn't promise and looked moodily out the window. John was still a man of few words and he mistook her silence to be compliance. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Before he got out he gave her a warning look that clearly meant to stay away. She scowled once again and turned away. Traps were set, by the demons and by him but in the end they got him against a wall, and right when he thought they were going to take him out. He got knocked out didn't do anything until they packed him up in a van and started on down the road. Now her ingenious plan could begin. She appeared in the backseat of the van and was content to be silent until they noticed her. They were celebrating toasting a job well done. Funny, they actually though the Father (as they thought of him) would be pleased.

Jo had never met Azazel, (that she knew of) but judging by the demons thoughts he wasn't the glass half full type. Finally the stupid blonde driver looked in her rearview mirror and screamed, very un laughed.

"What? You thought you could just take my father and I wouldn't put up a fuss? Silly silly demon." Jo was twirling and knife around in her hands and smiling in a very unnerving way. This wasn't Meg, she jumped ship the instant John was captured, maybe to tell everyone the good news. Most likely so that when/if she got abducted and interrogated, she wouldn't know enough to spoil the plans.

"How?.." Apparently no one thought to tell the transport demon that the person she was kidnapping had a super-powered daughter. They didn't exactly have to, it was as if demons smelled power on her, they never tried to fight her, just backed down. That caused problems when she met a few of them with Dean, but it was nothing she couldn't twist.

"I can do a whole lot of things sweetie, but don't worry, I won't kill you, i'll leave that to my brothers when they find dear old dad. Until then, well.. show me to you leader." She always wanted to say that, and she had to admit just riding into their death camp with her unconscious father, would be way better for dramatics than just appearing there. It would scare them all no matter what.

The ride was boring mostly the demons just drove and cast nervous glances at Jo as she whirled knives, guns and even a flame thrower, that she created, around in the backseat. Dramatic entrances were in her blood after all. When they finally got there she waited in a room with 3 demons while they tied her father up and stared at the door. She created a small game consul to play block-craft on as she waited. She also set up a beach chair a small table with chips and cookies and a full bar right next to her. Without moving of course. When the lead demon finally did come, it was in the form of smoke that was filtered into John's body, just as she knew it would be. Now the fun times really could begin.

A/N: You can and should leave a review, constructive criticism is always good!


	38. S1-18

Azazel never really met Jo after Dean took her away. Before she'd been to young to talk to properly, and there had been too many people around for him to say what he wanted anyways. Now though he was alone with her and he had leverage, which is a hard thing to have on a Queen regardless of what plane they govern. He was sure she would have a lot of questions. For a while she said nothing just stared at him, after that got to annoying to take he spoke first.

"What do I have something on my face?" His joking nature was never anyones favorite but she laughed, it was almost like she couldn't care less about his tormenting her family and driving them all into a life of killing and grief.

"Yeah, my father. I was just trying to get into your head but... you must have friends in high places." She rolled her eyes and scrutinized him. It was beyond annoying not seeing what was going on in his mind, she thought it would be a very interesting place to canvas.

"Oh sweety you have no idea, are we going to use idle chit-chat all day or are you going to get to the part about why your here?" He hadn't kidnapped her and none of his demons would dare go against his wishes. She was here because she wanted to be and its not often that people want to be in a demon camp. She twirled her hair around on her finger, spinning it as she spoke, almost as if she was bored.

"Yeah about that. There is still a lot I don't know, largely because the important ones always find a way to keep me out of their head. But every time I get close to answers, they leave, so... Just in case I trapped you." She had no need for demon traps, he couldn't move solely because she didn't want him to. This was not discouraging to him, he'd known what he could be walking into before deciding to go down this path.

"There is no need for that. I'll tell you everything you wanna know." He meant to keep his promise, she didn't know the right questions to ask, so she wouldn't find out anything to awful, for the time being. She was understandably dubious.

"Is that right? Well if you're sure. Lets start with an easy one. What am I the queen of?" This is something she often wondered about, it was queen this and queen that but never was she told what she would be ruling. She figured it was bad if no one would tell her.

"Hell, well you call it Hell, I call it my own personal breeding ground." He was telling her the truth, well his truth. In his head this was completely true. What even he didn't know, was that there was some conflict with what the demons knew and what was true. That doesn't mean this wasn't true, just that anything a demon says should not be trusted, they were given out dated information. She was speechless, for the first time in a long time. Hell? She was going to rule Hell. Well that solved her morality problem, if she was ruling Hell she was undoubtably evil. It occurred to her that she could change her prophesy, she in no way wanted to rule such a vile place. So she wouldn't say yes and at her coronation, assuming Queens of Hell get formal coronations, she would kill every guest in attendance. This all went through her head fast enough that there was no pause between his words and hers.

"Oh well thats just great. What about Holli? Where does she fit into all of this?"Azazel grimaced at the name, the Queen of Heaven wasn't someone he wanted to talk about, she was a great threat to him and his. Even if she was powerless for the moment. Even when confronted by one of her mortal fears, ruling hell for instance, she thought about Holli first. These answers weren't just for her Holli would want to know.

"Uhhg Queen of Heaven, goody two-shoes if you ask me. Hell is much more fun." She breathed a sigh of relief. At least Holli was good, that made it easier to stay good in the long run. There was more she wanted to know though.

"Who's my mother? I mean assuming John isn't an angel." Azazel laughed at that. Funny she thought John was her father, he could never have spawned her, the vessel genes weren't strong enough in his blood.

"Lucifer, prince of Darkness. You have many names for him." This was new information, she'd already assumed she was the queen of some supernatural place, but Lucifer? Cas never let that little detail slip. If he had she probably would have hit him anyways and doubted he was telling the truth. With Azazel she knew he was telling the truth, he had nothing to lose by telling her how bad she was supposed to be. Letting her know these things would only work in his advantage. This was an eternal conflict, she wouldn't let him know how much this bothered her.

"I thought Lucifer was a guy? Where is he anyways, you'd think he would have contacted his only daughter for, I don't know evilness training?" Humor was her only defense against truth. She wasn't the only one, he laughed.

"Our Lord is trapped for the time being, but if you wanted to have a meeting with Him, i'm sure you could spring Him no problem. As for the whole guy thing... He was in a female vessel, one of the only ones that could hold Him, even for such a short time." Azazel thought of Lucifer as the supreme lord of the darkness, and he was sure he could convince his daughter to be just as he was. Spreading darkness and pain over all worlds. After they defeated those angel dicks of course. This was more information than Cas had shared with her in 13 years. It was a lot and it was overwhelming, no matter how hard she tried to push it away, to brood on it another day, it was going to eat her constantly now.

"Trapped? You'd think that would make the papers." She was talking about angel radio, something she was tuned into, but it was mostly boring statistics on humans, not the most interesting channel.

"Well.. it was quite a while ago beginning of creation actually, but he'll get out. I assure you, with your help it will be a snap." The idea of her helping release the devil was comical. Not that she was going to laugh, this didn't make any sense if what he said seconds ago was true.

"If he's been trapped since the beginning of creation, how could he be my parent?" The idea of lucifer being her mom was crazy enough without the added insinuation that he somehow was able to carry a child from inside of a trap.

"The angels let him out, one night only pass to earth. Of course he was happy to oblige not so happy to be thrown back into the pit when it was time but.. thats why I'm here. Your creation was prophesied before God left heaven. We've all been waiting for the queens to rise and now that they are everything is how it is meant to be." He sounded like a devoted fan-girl gloating about his beloved characters antics. Jo realized that is pretty much what these demons are. Fan girls who's person of interest got locked away. She laughed at that, but that was a mistake, because the things that control laughing and crying are pretty much in the same place and her laughter soon turned into hysterical tears. Thats not how she wanted this stupid demon to see her so she mentally told him to fall asleep, as it was an order he was knocked out instantly.

As if the demons in the hall could somehow tell his leader was indisposed, one of them rushed in and in a fit of rage and hate for herself, she turned him into dust. Never before had she lost control, this power was like a hurricane she had to keep contained. If it started to be set free, she could do unimaginable damage. So leaving until her brothers got here would be for the best. She just needed to go somewhere she couldn't hurt anyone. Luckily there was such a place that she went often, so if there was such a thing as teleportation speed dial it would be on it. A second later she was in her meadow, it wasn't hers and Cas's or Holli's. This was a place she went to be alone. After laying in the grass for a minute trying to get her thoughts under control, she realized she wasn't actually alone.


	39. S1-19

Instead of reacting to this realization she just lay there, and waited for him to say something.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Castiel was sitting at her feet looking concerned and upset simply because she was upset. She fought to keep her temper, but on the inside a war was raging, she couldn't figure out why that stupid demons words got her.

"No." She shut him down flatly. He wasn't going to give up though. Why was he even here? She didn't pray to him.

"I sensed your distress. You wanted to talk to me so I came." He didn't need a formal prayer, she was so annoyed by his mind reading though, that was her move.

"Uhhg I don't want to talk to you Cas." She groaned at him but he wasn't deterred.

"Your thoughts are contradicting you." She rolled her eyes at his observation, sometimes she just wanted to order him away, or turn him into a puppy dog. She only did that once before though, when he was being very annoying. He was an adorable puppy. She knew he wasn't going to give up though, so she would confront him about it as calmly as she could.

"Fine Cas, what do you want me to say? I'm upset that you kept these things from me, even though you knew I wanted and needed to know. I... I'm bad Cas, I mean queen of hell? Lucifers spawn? How could I possibly be good?" She dug her nails into the ground and didn't notice when it caught fire, she did notice when it spread around the whole meadow turning the lush green grass into a black sea of ash in seconds. This didn't particularly bother the angel he was far to concerned for her to care about anything else. She was bothered by it, she hadn't even been thinking of fire, normally she had to think about things she wanted to happen. When things like that started happening she knew it was time to call Holli, she almost like a chill pill in the literal sense. She just couldn't help but be calm around her. Cas was beside her now and he took her hand in his.

"You are good. What he told you... it wasn't all truth. You are good, because I love you, and what I love can't be evil." He was lying out the ass. Not about her being good, he truly believed that. Just that loving her meant she wasn't evil. He loved pure evil before it was kind of his thing. Now that she knew so much he felt it was time to tell his story. She just nodded rightfully doubting every word he said.

"Jo.. do you want to hear a story?" She realized pouting would just set more things on fire so she set her mind to creating a little tree instead as he told his story. She nodded and his voice took on a story telling lilt that created pictures in her mind.

"When I was human, my name was Immanuel, I was a simple man, a shoe maker. Back then everyone on earth knew demons and angels were fighting and they just tried to stay out of the way. Then one day I heard a sound in my head, so sweet it was calling me. Beckoning me to go on a very long journey that could only end in my death. I knew this of course, but the sound... I had to follow it. The sound trail ended at a mountain of bodies, and a beautiful man, unimaginably beautiful. I instantly fell in every way possible, the weird part is that he fell for me too. At first he kept me locked away, but then he came to visit me and... we were together as only two adult men could have been. After that he kept me at his side at all times, and I wanted to be there. I knew who he was and I knew what he'd done... but, it was a love that made all of that irrelivant. When Michel came for me, Lucifer fought harder than he ever had, but it didn't matter. Micheal had me, and I was dead before Lucifer could do anything. Some people say that makes him a hero, some people say its me that saved earth. I see it as a foolish love, that ended rightfully, but thats only what I know is right. I loved your mother, in a way I couldn't even love you. The strings that were attached to him, are now attached to you but it won't ever be the same. The point is that there is evil in all of us but love wins over that." The whole time he told his story she was creating a beautiful apple tree with gold bark and exquisite carving in each and every apple. This kind of work kept her power busy while her mind was free to wander. She also grew the grass back because a full meadow of ash was in no way calming or peaceful.

"Pfft if you think that was the moral of the story, you lie to yourself even more than I do." He looked at her quizzically. Sensing his question she answered it before he could ask.

"Love wins over evil? I mean seriously Cas? Lucifer didn't stop being evil when you came around, and he didn't stop after either. Your point is that you have the very bad luck of loving evil people, if that does anything it proves my point. Plus that for some reason this whole sybil thing passes through bloodline, which is really weird." His story only helped cement the fact that she was meant for awful things. He wasn't allowed to tell her where she was really going to rule, the demons thought it was Hell so that they wouldn't try to stop her before she got to her true kingdom. Genius planning on someones part. Though he didn't know how he was going to convince her that she is meant for good, the only thing to do was try and see if anything he said hit the mark.

"Jo, you don't have to be like your parents, thats not how bloodlines work. Evil isn't born into you its created. I mean do you feel evil?" She truly did, after all she did turn that demon infested person into dust. You know who turns people into dust? Evil people. Cas groaned.

"You are not evil. That was a demon, turning them into dust is a public service." It was her turn to groan, she hated when he read her thoughts, and he knew that so why didn't he just stop doing it.

"Whatever Cas, I didn't call you here to reassure me, I just needed to get that off my chest, and I guess I did that." These were the only parting words she gave before disappearing from him. In his mind this was good, at least she was talking to him, and not yelling at him. Thats always a plus.

She reappeared back at demon camp, deciding that seeing Holli would be her reward for getting everyone out of this mess alive. Dean and Sam were stalking the place and talking about her. What they were saying wasn't good.


	40. S1-20

"Come on Sam, this is Jo we're talking about." They were sitting out in the impala across from the apartment building that housed their father and Jo.

"You don't know that, I mean why would Meg lie?"

"Because she's a demon and thats what they do. She also said that Dad was dead but that didn't turn out to be true."

"What about before when she was going to tell us something about Jo if she didn't stay back, and then the ropes tying me to the post just snapped?"

" Frayed rope, not exactly the work of miracles." Dean was obviously trying to convince himself more than he was Sammy.

"You think I didn't try to break that rope? It was completely solid, until Jo walked in."

"Are you really going to say that she is some kind of monster?"

"No... we need to test her, make sure its actually _her._ She hasn't been the same since she got back from her 8 month... we don't even know what."

"Taking time off doesn't make you a monster, Sam."

"You seriously didn't think it was a little weird that she came back without memory of where she'd been. And what about the fainting? Jo didn't used to do that."

"She said it was something medical. What Meg said... its just not possible." Dean was giving up on defending her, resorting to statements like that.

"Nothing is impossible. Dean I don't want to believe it either, but we need to think about the possibility."

"Fine we can test her but, if somethings wrong. Its not her, there is something inside of her. Jo is not a monster, now can we focus on rescuing them instead of accusing them?"

She listened to her brothers argue about her. This was not the time for them to find out about her special powers. Dad always said they would want to gank her if they knew what she could do. Before now she thought they wouldn't possibly do that to their only sister, but now... she wasn't so sure. That was after all exactly what they were arguing about. The real question is weather or not she would blame them if they did want to kill her. Maybe she should let them think they killed her, or just run. There was another option, she could pretend to be the very thing they thought she was. It would solve all of her problems, just make them see her as a demon, and then they exercise her and problem solved. Besides it was a good idea to split the side of her that was evil from the parts of her that wanted nothing to do with Hell. Even if it was more of a mental separation, it just might fix her breakdown problem.

If this was going to work, that yellow-eyed son of a bitch needed to know about it. She sat on the end of the bed and whispered into his mind.

" _Wake up_." As it was an order he sat upright immediately, until the ropes that bound his hands and feet to the bed stopped him that is. She didn't let him get a word in.

"I'm going to pretend to be a demon to avoid suspicion, go along with it or i'll..." She trailed off as the fire alarm went off.

"Shit. _Go back to sleep_." After he was knocked out again, she tied herself to the pipes in the bathroom, for extra measure she gave her self blemishes and open wounds, well the illusion of it anyways. If she were actually a demon, this is what she would do to avoid suspicion. Not two minutes after she did this she heard the door being kicked down, as the boys rushed in guns blazing to save them. Sam untied John while Dean went in search of Jo. Finding her on the bathroom floor covered in blood, his temper boiled. In his head all she could see is that he felt intensely angry and protective, the rest was blocked from her. She lifted her head weakly.

"Dean? Oh thank god." He cut the rope and then picked her up murmuring to her reassuringly. Sam got dad out of the bed and was holding him up.

"Now what?" They were surrounded by fire fighters outside of the door, and didn't know how to get out. Eventually they settled on knocking out two of the fire-fighters that came in and taking their clothes, after that they got John and Jo down to the impala and drove off like the devil was on their tail.

"What happened?" Dean wanted to know why they were taken, instead of killed.

"We thought we were winning and then... he came." Jo told them this in a voice laced with pain. She knew they would know who she was talking about so there was no need to name him.

"You mean Yellow-eyes? How was he there when he was with us?" The realization that they probably never actually had a shot at killing him was crushing. It meant they split up for nothing, wasted a bullet for nothing.

"He probably teleported, or.. he was never there in the first place." Jo was just giving a voice to what all of them were thinking.

"How did you find us anyways?" John was distracting from that thought, it would have been nice if he wasn't actually a demon at the moment. Azazel just wanted to know which of his followers ratted him out so quickly.

"Meg, she screamed the address as we sent her ass back to hell." Dean was smug about this, he thought of it as a good thing. Azazel was pissed his daughter was back in that place, it may take her months to climb back out. He knew John wouldn't be though, so he congratulated the boys, telling them it was a job well done, but this wasn't over yet.

Jo recounted everything that happened to them, fabricating most of it. Dean told her and John what happened at the house and when they got Meg, he left out what Meg told them about Jo but it echoed in his mind. " _Boy you have no idea what your getting into here, Jo is worse than me or even my Dad, she's the most evil thing ever created and you set her loose on the world. Nice job."_ He tried to block it out but it kept repeating, he would feel so much better after they tested Jo, just to make sure that bitch was lying. Not long after that they arrived at the hotel, they stayed in one room to plan. Thats when shit hit the fan.


	41. S1-21

Jo and Dean were outside talking while Sam drew a pentagram on the floor, she knew that was why she was outside while John and Sam went in, but it worked for her plan. Dean stood awkwardly next to her as if searching for something to say as they leaned against the impala and waited for Sam to call them up. After a second the silence was killing her so she spoke first.

"Dean, what are you guys keeping from me?" Even if she were human she would have known there was a secret so it was safe to ask this. He acted like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? We aren't keeping anything from you, but I still want to know why you keep fainting." He was answering her suspicion with suspicion of his own in an attempt to make her call a check mate and talk about something else. It didn't work.

"I'm sick, got hit by a spell and haven't figured out how to fix it yet. Your turn." She came up with this excuse after the last time he asked her, it wasn't to complicated and didn't feel made up so she thought he would believe it. He had expected her to step down after his question seeing as that didn't happen, he now needed to make something up to tell her.

"Meg said some things.. I didn't tell you or Dad because they don't matter and they aren't true." Once again vague not to complicated and it could be true, good lie material. Except it wasn't a lie it was just not the whole truth. Jo wouldn't stand for that.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She knew her brother well enough to know that he would react defensively and answer her questions with his own. She didn't need to be a mind reader to see that.

"How did you get jumped, not only with these demons, but with the vampires and the memory loss? I thought I trained you better than that."Now she was actually mad, how freaking dare he.

" _You_ trained me better than that? Really? From where I stand Bobby trained me, Dad trained me. All you ever did was sit on the sidelines and bitch about how good I was."

"How good you _were_ past tense. Right now your a little rusty, it must have been the time off or maybe it was that slut I met on that Hook Man Case. She was yours wasn't she?" Dean was purposefully trying to make her mad, and she knew this so there was no way she was going to take the bait. That was before he started bad mouthing Holli, no one got away with that. She hit him and he fell into the car, denting it. No 13 year old, fully grown or not, should be able to dent a car like that.

"You shut your mouth." She had murder in her eyes as she glared at him. Luckily in that moment his phone dinged meaning Sam was done setting the trap. Now he believed something was possessing her, and couldn't wait to walk her into the trap. He put his hands out in front of him defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. That was low even for me. Truce?" He got up and dusted himself off, holding out his hand. She didn't take it.

"Can we just go up now, i'm sick of having to deal with you." With that she walked off in the direction of their hotel room, he followed her and laughed when she crossed the threshold and got stuck in the pentagram on the floor. This was all going according to plan, for both of them.

"Oh look at that. You've caught a hurricane, do you boys have any idea what your getting into?" The John demon pretended to be shocked, he fought against them.

"What do you boys think you're doing? You can't trap your sister in a devils trap, she's not a..." Then he pretended to realize she was trapped. She took on a whole new persona of arrogance and villainy.

"Oh your one to talk "John" oops cats out of the bag." She put air quotes around the word John and the boys turned to their father.

"What is she talking about? Dad?" Now he had to fight to keep in his John charade.

"I have no idea, she's manipulating you, don't you see that?" This wasn't a part of his plan, but it was what her plan hinged on.

"Me? Manipulate you? I'm not the one who killed your mother, and rides around in your father for kicks." She pretended to pretend to be shocked, all this pretending was making her head hurt, but she had to admit, it felt kind of freeing to be evil. Well to pretend to be evil.

It was obvious to all of them now that it was not Jo talking. It wasn't Jo they were concerned with now, as far they were concerned she was trapped, so second priority.

"You're really going to listen to her? The demon, over your own father?" No one was buying what he was selling Dean pointed the gun at him. So he rolled his eyes in an annoying almost childlike way where his whole head rolled with them, and flashed his pretty yellow eyes at the leaders of his hate club. She laughed like this was all so exciting for her.

"Oh come on Dean you aren't really going to shoot your father are you?" He then flings Dean and Sam against the wall, they can't move and the gun is on the ground between them.

"Now now yellow-eyed bottom feeder, this wasn't in the plan book." She didn't use his name, it was a sign of respect and she had nothing but contempt for him. He scowled in her direction but did nothing else he was just as afraid of her as his bitchy daughter and the boys saw that. Even from inside of a demon trap, which they didn't know did absolutely nothing, she controlled the whole room. She felt the power flow through her like a living thing, she wanted to let it out. Just a little wouldn't hurt. So she began to glow a bright white, no one in the room could even look at her. When she dimmed the trap was completely destroyed, not that she actually needed to destroy it, it was good for dramatics and selling her role. Dean could see the power coursing through her and it struck fear into his heart, Jo could see this and it hurt like a burn, her face softened for just a second, but it was enough. Dean saw that and immediately began to think about how to get his sister away from this horrible thing that burned through devils traps and put the fear of God in his worst enemy.


	42. S1-22

"Oh come on, I'm just having a little fun." Azazel rolled his eyes, but her display of power made him tremble.

"We aren't here for fun." She had more to say but Sam interrupted.

"Then what are you here for? Who are you?" Even a baby could see this was no ordinary demon, it was bigger and badder than the worse one they ever met, just like Meg said. Amazing what she would give away to save her own ass.

"Some people call me the Queen, I prefer Joanna, I quite like this body may want to keep it a bit longer. As for what i'm here for, well I thought that would be obvious, John asked me to help wipe this piece of filth off the planet and i'm here to deliver." The very idea of John trading Jo for revenge was enough to make Dean shake with anger. Sam was shaking with fear, he didn't know what a Queen was, but it didn't sound good.

"Queen? Queen of what?" Sam as always asked all the good questions.

"Hell. Honestly boys you didn't think Jo could have survived all these years on her own? I needed her body, its the only one that can hold me. So just as insurance I kept it quite safe for me. Unfortunately I needed her say so to come in and take control. Thats where Johny boy comes in." This was a brilliant way to explain every thing that had happened, and she was telling the truth. If hunting didn't turn out good, she could always be a lawyer, she sure knew how to lie convincingly.

Azazel saw that this not going in his favor so he tried to make a run for it. Smoking out of John and letting him fall to the ground. Jo didn't want this to be over quite yet, she put out her hand and twisted it catching the smoke coming out of John mid air. You could have heard a pen drop the air was so full of tension. Everyone waiting for what she would do next.

"You filthy yellow-eyed bitch, if you get near these boys again, I won't just let you slip through my fingers, oh hell no, i'll let you live just long enough to taste your heart and feel your soul being ripped out of your body. Now get out of my sight." As soon as he was released he slipped away faster than if his tail had been on fire. She smiled after him and then heard a gun click next to her head. She turned towards Dean smiling still.

"Little boys really shouldn't play with big boy toys." Without her even moving she threw the gun into Johns hands and faced him. He was kneeling on the floor, blood coming out of his head, apparently he hit a little harder than they thought.

"Now if you want to shoot me, i'd be all to happy to pose." He looked up at her, hurt and confused, he knew she wasn't a demon. He knew she was doing all of this herself, she wished she could explain it to him but there was no time, "The Demon" had to go.

"Why? I trusted you..." He was so hurt but he pointed the gun at the ground. She walked over to him slowly, Dean tried to prevent her from reaching him but he found he couldn't move. She put her hand on his head and it healed in a flash of white light.

"What you have to understand is, i'm not your enemy. I want to be a part of your team, i'm here to help you. I never hurt any of you, and I don't plan on it. But... if you really want your sister back all you have to do is ask." She knew they would want her back, frankly she would be hurt if they didn't.

"Give Jo back to us. If you really wanted to help us, you never would have possessed her in the first place. Dad never should have allowed you to." Dean glared at his father and pleaded desperately with the fake demon in his fake sister.

"Oh alright, but i'll have you know, those demon traps don't work on me. Neither would holy water or salt, I'm a new kind of thing and you should be afraid, but I won't hurt you, honest." With that she lit up all white again, but this time she showed them the illusion of pushing it from herself, separating her and her power was impossible but they saw it lift from her and descend. After that she fell. Luckily she actually fainted and had a vision at the perfect time. What she saw made her not want to get in the car with them. Unfortunately thats where she woke up. She looked around disoriented.

"What..? What happened?" Dean is in the back seat next to her it looks like they were only on the road a couple of minutes.

"Jo, what do you remember?" That was an easy question to answer, she just had to go back, to before she was held captive for 8 months. (assuming thats where she was) Dean was so concerned, and his thoughts were mostly blocked but she did see a conversation that happened between him and John before they got in the car. Dean yelled at his father, he said he no longer wanted him there, that he was done associating with him and they would drop him off at the next stop. Selling Jo to that "powerful demon," was the last straw. Once again she was going to split the family up. Maybe this time it would be for the best, John was blind in his search for revenge. If it had been an option he would have traded her freedom for the cause.

"Uh I met Dad out of town, he said we were going to fix everything, all I had to do was agree. So I said yes and then there was this bright light... After that I woke up here. Does this mean its over? Is the demon gone?" This was one of the best stories she'd ever come up with, and she knew her dad would go along with it. It as one story to explain all the strange. Dean and Sam exchanged a look in the mirror. There was silence for a full minute, finally Sam spoke.

"No Jo-jo its not over yet, but we have the colt and one bullet we just have to start over alright. I mean we already found the demon..." He never got to finish his sentence because a giant 18 wheeler crashed into them. Just as Jo had seen, Dean was badly hurt and her father and other brother were unconscious. If what she saw was going to happen, this would be the end of one, or all of the Winchesters.


	43. S2-1

She was pacing a line in the floor in the waiting room. Doctors and nurses rushed past and Sammy had his head in his hands sitting in the chair nearest to her. Their dad was getting stitches and Dean.. he was in freaking coma. See the problem was that she could fix all of this, she didn't even need to be in the same room, she didn't even need to move. All she had to do was think about wanting him to be healed and he would be. The problem with that was that her brothers had no idea she could heal them with the power of her mind and the "demon" she was pretending to be was gone, so healing them would be all kinds of suspicious. Letting them die on the other hand it was unbearable. After what seemed like an hour, Sam put his hand out to stop her pacing.

"Jo.. Thats not going to help." Actually she was making him nervous, the situation was bad enough without her thinking so hard. He could see it in her face, she wanted to do something that she shouldn't and it was his job to talk her out of it. He could guess what it was she wanted to do. She plopped down into the seat next to him and started messing with a string on her flannel.

"I don't understand. I should be in there, not him he jumped in front of me... I shouldn't be alive, let alone completely unharmed." When the truck slammed into their impala Dean acted protectively immediately and flung himself on her to protect her. If she were human she would still have a concussion and internal bleeding. She felt the crunch of her bones breaking but as soon as they broke they healed and so did her insides. Sam looked nervous, she could see he was thinking of why she wasn't hurt. He didn't want to tell her what the demon had done or said, he didn't want her to know there was one in the first place.

"Jo..." He was at a loss for words, dreading the very notion of telling her what he knew, he didn't need to be.

"Sammy please... I want to know whats going on." She begged him with her eyes and he gave in.

"You were possessed and the … thing that was possessing you said she was keeping you safe, for when she came back." If she were human, she'd have been shocked and disgusted so thats what she pretended to be now.

"What? So I would have been just fine, even if he didn't jump in front of me? You mean he's in there dying, for nothing?" Tears were developing in her eyes, real fear and anger sold the whole act. He felt like he needed to comfort her.

"You don't know he's dying, its Dean , i'm sure he'll walk it right off." He wasn't so sure, while Dean and John were getting airlifted, Sam was making sure Jo didn't see how bad they looked. Though he could be wrong, John only needed some stitches and a cast, maybe Dean wasn't as bad as he looked. Jo knew he was worse than he looked, but she would never tell Sam that. Just then a nurse came towards was being trailed by the spirit of Dean. That was going to be an annoying thing to ignore.

"Are you the family of Dean McGillicutty?" Of course they would use a fake name, and a stupid one at that, if she wasn't so upset she might have laughed. She often did laugh when John gave them stupid last names. Sam nodded and the nurse went on.

"He sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well what can we do?" Sam was going to talk to nice doctor and tell her what she said in more simple language, she almost scoffed. Sam was so concerned for his brother and she could see the concern on spirit Deans face. She looked away from him.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up." Doctors were so starchy and disconnected, telling the family the patient may not wake up and keeping a straight face. She hated them, hated every single doctor. Maybe one day she would find a way to replace them with angels. Assuming they didn't hate her for being what she was.

"If?" Sam's voice was breaking but he had to be strong for Jo he fought through the pain and said that one little word. Sneaking a glance at Jo to make sure she was alright. She wasn't but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I have to be honest..." Spirit Dean interrupted this monotone death delivery.

"Screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." She smiled a little at his childlike antics, just yelling at the people that can't hear you, funny. As she was looking down no one saw her smile, no one that is except for Dean.

"Most people to this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard, but you need to have realistic expectations." Sam just grimaced at her words and asked another question.

"Can we see him now?" They were kept out of the hospital room he was in before but maybe now they would let them in.

"Yes, but don't expect him to respond." The nurse answered this so monotone Jo had to dig her nails into her hand to avoid attacking her. Sam could see she was upset and steered her away.

"Thank you Doctor." He led them both to Deans room. While Dean followed behind thinking about what the doctor said and how Jo smiled when he talked. When they got there Sam stood outside of the room for a second looking at his brother, he couldn't go in. Jo put her hand on his arm.

"Its okay i'll stay with him, you go talk to dad. I'm assuming you'll need to pay for all this." She was making a joke and gesturing the the hospital around them. Sam grimaced but agreed to let her stay, as soon as she was in the room he walked briskly down the hall.

She hadn't yet decided if she was going to talk to him, but it would be hard to ignore him when he was talking to her.

"Jo? I'm so glad your okay." He thought she couldn't hear him so maybe he would pour his heart out to her, or tell her off. She couldn't help looking up at him. He was standing across from her next to his hospital bed while she walked forward and took his hand.

"Dean... you shouldn't have jumped in front of me. Maybe if you didn't you would be okay." She looked down at the sleeping figure and then up at the walking one.

"That was really stupid." She continued her words looking right at him and he stared back at her.

"Jo? Can you see me?" This was shocking to him, Sam couldn't and neither could any of the nurses, he didn't think she should be able to either. He was glad she could though.

"Yeah... we need to talk."


	44. S2-2

Jo decided talking to him was the best option, after all if he was upset about what she told him, he'd just forget about it when he woke up. Plus she could see how he would react without needing to out herself permanently.

"You can see souls?" He was skeptical about her ability to see him, did this mean she could see all the ghosts they chased? Could she see when people were demons?

"Yes, yes and yes. I know you didn't actually ask those other questions but I answered them anyways, you know how annoying it is to ignore a ghost thats just yelling at you from across the room? It takes a lot of strength."

"So, what your physic? Like Sam." For some reason this annoyed him a lot, but his mind was blocked, meaning it was a part of that stupid secret. Now that he was aware she could read his mind she could ask him about it, but not until she explained what she was.

" No. I'm the Queen of Hell." She watched as his face fell.

"Oh, you never actually left my sister did you?" He was guarded now and furious, it was a very good thing he couldn't actually hurt her.

"Dean, I am your sister." He didn't believe her.

"You aren't my sister, your some demonic asshole who is possessing her." He was all kinds of pissed now, he thought she was safe when that weird light left her body.

"No I am your sister, there was never any demon, it was always just me. I healed John when he hit his head, I snapped the ropes that tied Sammy to the post. I saved your life when I made sure Meg went out that window. I saved your life 3 years ago, when that witch threw a kill spell at you, and you didn't even know I was in the same state." She waited for him to mull it over, he refused to think she was anything but human.

"No you aren't I don't believe you." Now he was just being stubborn.

"Fine. Do you remember when I was 2 and I had that "imaginary friend"? He saved me from a shifter and took me to Uncle Bobby's?" She only really knew about that because Bobby told her, she didn't remember anything before her 3rd birthday. She thought that was a little strange, every memory before three was blocked.

"I remember when that happened to Jo, and you aren't her." Why did he need to be so stubborn? She was about ready to just give him 10 years worth of information, all she needed was to put the memories in his head. A flash frame movie of her life, but she thought better of it.

"Well that friend was an angel, so was my Mom. Thats how I became what I am." Now every thought he had was blocked beyond even seeing his emotion.

"Thats not even possible, there is no such thing as angels. I knew your mother, she was human, I'm sure of it." That was new information, when she tried to ask about her mother they always shut her down. They told her it didn't matter so why brood on it. She didn't even know her name, she didn't know who she was, or what she looked like. Now she knew it was Lucifer, but that couldn't have been the secret they were keeping from her. They didn't even know angels existed. She realized long ago that it had something to do with Dean and John, it was something that happened before she was 3. When Dean's mind blocked her he was often angry and protective and full of regret.

When John blocked her, he was angry too, and disappointed. Sam very rarely thought about it but when he did he was almost expectant and amused, he only really thought about it when she did something that reminded even her of Dean. That was all she knew about that secret though. As soon as she convinced Dean of the truth, she would ask him about it.

"How do you know? Just because you've never seen them and all that? I could introduce you to Cas, but.. then I would owe him one, and I don't like to do that." Jo didn't like to owe anyone anything, this is something Dean knows to be true. He saved her once and she spent the whole rest of the weekend sulking and trying to get him killed so she could save him. He smirked a little at the thought of that.

"Assuming you are telling the truth, why you?" Dean was still far from understanding, or believing but at least he wasn't calling her a demon anymore.

"I don't know, destiny? Apparently Dad is the ultimate vessel, and seeing as I'm not the only "Queen" there are more than one ultimate vessel." Now he was completely lost.

"What?" She looked into his thoughts and saw he didn't understand. It would take too much time to explain everything.

"Just never mind, all you need to know is i'm super special and yet still your sister. So there are some questions I have to ask." He stayed silent mulling all of this over, so she continued.

"First of all, how are you taking this? I mean its not every day your sister turns out to be the Queen of Hell. And I never told you about it because I was afraid you'd act... well murdery." The thought had crossed his mind, just kill her and then any future problems it could cause would be gone. That wasn't a thought he was proud of nor was it going to happen, he was ashamed of himself for even beginning to think that. This was his family if it was a problem it could be fixed.

"Well its not an easy thing to understand, but I don't want to kill you Jo. I've spent all your life trying to save you, so if you think i'm giving up now, your out of your damn mind." It confused her how he could be so protective, they weren't even full siblings, and yet his pain was sharpest when she was in danger. What did she do to deserve a brother like that?

With tears in her eyes she tried to hug him, and then realized he was just a spirit and she couldn't actually touch him. She settled with squeezing his corporeal forms hand.

"Thank you Dean, you have no idea how scared I was that you would hate me for being different. Um but enough with the touchy feely just letting you know I can read your mind and there is something I've always wondered about." Now she could ask him what they were keeping from her, and why Cass would care about it so much.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute, you read my mind, you know that a really bad invasion of my privacy." Now he was a little more afraid, not actually of her, more about what she knew.

"Relax, I don't care about your weird fetishes or how confused you were when that boy kissed you in fifth grade. As they say your secrets safe with me." His face was beet red and he couldn't articulate a full sentence it was more a series of umms and uhhs.

"Anyways there are certain things I can't see, such as... what happened before my 3rd birthday? Something involving you and John... do you see where i'm going with this?" He saw what she wanted and was suddenly felt afraid, but relived. If she didn't know that one secret, it would be enough to justify knowing all the rest.

"Uh so you know about that then huh?"

"No, thats the problem, I don't know about that. Its the only secret any human has ever kept from me. And you know how much I hate secrets so, why don't you do me a solid and just tell me already?" At the word human he cringed, she was hurt a little by it but could understand how upsetting this was at first.

"You got me. So anyways, if you healed Dad doesn't that mean you could heal me?" He was deflecting, of course he knew what she wanted to know. He managed to chose the only question she would answer instead of getting the answers she wanted. The only reason she was going to answer was that she felt guilty for not doing more to help him.

"Yeah, well that would be really suspicions, but if I can't find another way... i'll have to resort to that. First I need to talk to Dad, I know he has a plan." Yeah and she knew his plan was not going to happen, she promised herself no one was dying in this stupid hospital and she wasn't about to go back on it.

"How are you going to convince him to tell you though?" He didn't know John knew about all of this, but he knew how crazy secretive he got right when it mattered the most.

"Oh about that, he's known what I can do ever since I was three." This shocked and infuriated Dean, how dare John keep that from him.

"What? He never told me?!" His outburst didn't make any sense to her. It was kind of important information, but nothing a brother really needed to know about. All of his thoughts were blocked though so this was the perfect opportunity to get that information out of him.

"Yeah Dean, it wasn't exactly crucial that you knew. He always thought you guys would want to hunt me if you knew what I could do. Its why I never told you about it before now. But getting back to that whole secret keeping thing.." If she thought that was going to convince him to tell her she was dead wrong.

"I still have no clue what you mean. Why would I keep anything from you, you're my sister." He was trying to pull at the heart strings make her feel guilty for even thinking he was hiding something. It didn't work.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Dean. I don't understand why you don't trust me."She was trying to make him feel guilty too.

"Oh you're one to talk. My secret is not such a big deal, but yours? Your the freaking Queen of Hell." He was exasperated, trying to change the subject. She saw in him a fear of her knowing. This only made her want to know more.

"I don't know what your afraid of, no matter what it is I won't hate you for it. It won't change anything." She was wrong, and he knew it. If she knew then it would change everything. Their whole family dynamic would go up in smoke, but thats not why he wanted to keep it from her. He was sure she would hate him for throwing her away. Well, giving her away, he thought she would think he didn't love her and didn't want the responsibility of raising her. He knew this would tear at her if he gave her any idea of what it was.

"You don't know that Jo." He was whispering but she could still hear him. He was searching the ground with his eyes, like his escape from what he'd done could be found there. She could see how big of a secret this had to be for him to act like this.

"What are you so afraid of Dean?" She knew he was scared, from the moment she mentioned a secret he was afraid. It was so rare to see that emotion in him like it was now. It was raw fear not accompanied by courage or bravery, he didn't think he could face it. Give him a murderous ghost, hell bent on killing everyone and he doesn't bat an eye, make him face his own feelings he may go running for the hills.

"Jo you just don't understand. If you knew, you would hate me, and you would be right to do it. What I did, it was awful and i'm never going to be able to make it up to you. So its best you don't know what it is, so we can stay brother and sister." He just gave away a big clue on what it was he was keeping from her. She didn't even realize this, now she knew that it was something Dean did, and that it directly correlates to her getting burned.

"Dean you will always be my brother." He grimaced at her attempt to make him feel better. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"You don't know that." He was hushed again, his head down, ashamed. It hurt her to see him like this. He was always the strongest and most capable, this was a side of him she never saw in person.

"Fine. If you tell me, i'll tell you about my power when you wake up." She was going to give him an ultimatum.

"What? Won't I know about it already?" Dean was never the sharpest tack in the drawer when it came to hints.

"No unfortunately, people don't get to remember being a spirt it would drive them near insane in the end. I mean thats kind of why i'm telling you this, its like a test for the real thing."He thought for a second, then it felt like he had something to say, but he thought better of it and stayed silent.

"Dean, i've spent my whole life in the dark, can't you just shed a little light for once?"She could feel that he wanted to tell her, that it actually called to he stayed silent, to ashamed to reveal the truth.

"Please." She begged him tears in her eyes. All of his resolve broke and he opened his mouth to tell her exactly what she wanted to know.

"Jo I..."


	45. S2-3

Just then Sammy walked in. Perfect right at the moment she was actually going to learn something. She knew Dean was giving in, he was about to freaking tell her.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam looked exhausted, not really asking this question to know, more because it was polite.

"Dean. You know coma patients can hear it when you talk to them, and I was in the middle of a very important conversation." She put some salt into her words but Sam was too worn out with worry to care.

"Oh sorry I interrupted. How is he?"He didn't actually care about interrupting her talking to herself. What he cared about was how his brother was doing, and not letting Jo or his Dad sacrifice themselves for him.

"I don't know, I can't read these screens." She pointed to the screens, Sam didn't actually expect her to know how he was, but he thought it was right to ask. She could see him falling apart, looking at his brothers pale still form. He was thinking about how strong he his, how he just couldn't go out like this. Jo exchanged a look with spirit Dean, he as watching his brother watch him. She decided Sam needed some time alone.

"I'm going to go visit Dad. Is he in the waiting room?"She knew where he was, but human her wouldn't. She also knew what he was planning, and that she would probably be yelled at as soon as she entered his room.

"No, he has his own room, they wanted to keep him over night to check for internal bleeding. Room 214." Sam answered distracted and she walked out, giving both of them a little space. When she reached Johns room she knocked on the open door and walked in.

"Hey Dad." He was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, and looked up when she walked in. His face fell, that was never a good sign.

"What the hell was that, Jo?"His anger was warranted in his perspective, she went crazy and pretended to be a demon, after letting him get possessed by one.

"Okay no small talk then. They were suspicions it was the best way to get the heat off or me, and on to some very powerful demon." He shouldn't even know what she did, if the demon had let him sleep in his own head, he wouldn't. Unfortunately Azazel wanted him to see everything he did. Sick bastard liked to torture his meat suits.

"Is it true?" John never said more than he had to, she knew what he was talking about and knew she Tneeded to tell him the rest.

"Not only that. Apparently you slept with the devil." Way to tell him lightly. He was immediately confused, so she clarified.

"I mean thats who my Mom is, Lucifer angel of all things evil. Doesn't exactly say good things about me." He glared silently at the ground for 3 full minutes before answering.

"Thats.. unfortunate. Are you going to heal him?" He was now distracting from the fact that the girl he raised may decide to end the world one day, on principle. She scoffed at that thought but answered his question.

"I don't think I can, not without them knowing about me. Or leaving so they think I was possessed again. If you can't find a way, I will heal him, damn the consequences." She saw in his mind that he was also thinking of consequences, just worse ones than the boys trying to kill her.

"Good." Thats all he had to say, seriously.

"Dad, we need to talk about your stupid plan." He didn't even answer her.

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have any idea how much you mean to those boys, to me?" She would beg him not to make stupid deals if thats what it took.

"You wouldn't understand." Such a vague and condescending answer was expected from him but it still made her mad. Instead of exploding on him and forcing him to do as she said, she would just tell him he would fail.

"Well to bad, I'm not letting you do it. You sell your soul, i'll march right down to hell and get it back. You cut your throat i'm going to heal you. Even if you go to heaven i'm storming the pearly gates and rescuing your ass. So just go ahead and try." He scowled at her, he wouldn't be doing this in the first place if she hadn't convinced him to.

"Jo... I wasn't supposed to tell you this but, You're the one that told me i'm not supposed to live through this fight." That was shocking, his mind was blocked by her, so she assumed she told him things she wasn't even supposed to know but, this? She seriously killed her father? Not directly of course, but in the end she was the reason he was dying.

"Why? Why would I do that?" The person that came to him, wasn't a person she wanted to be. Making that decision and sticking with it? What kind of a monster was she going to turn into?

"Because its for the best, that all you told me. You have to let me do this." He was lying of course and she could see that, but knowing him he would never tell her why. This whole thing made her stomach crawl, if she could get physically sick, she would have.

"I'm coming with you. When you summon that thing, i'll be right there to make sure the deal doesn't go down." Now she was being stubborn. If future her knew it was best for him to die, then present her should just go along with it. John shook his head.

"I have to do this alone. If the deal doesn't go down, then Dean dies and I die. Which would you prefer?" It wasn't fair, either her brother and her father dies, or her father dies. What kind of a choice was that? It wasn't fair to force her to make that choice.

"Fine. I'm not going to stay here and watch you do this to yourself." With that she disappeared and reappeared in Deans room. His spirit wasn't there and neither was anyone else. This is where she would sit and wait for all these awful things to go down. She wasn't helping and she wasn't getting in the way.

When Dean got back they talked some more, she told him more about her strange power, and he refused to tell her anything about the secret he was keeping. When he thought about telling her it made him angry and sad, so she let it go, for now. There was far to much going on to worry about that right didn't do anything but talk to him and Sam until their Dad came back from the basement with a mark on his soul.


	46. S2-4

Dean woke up right before John came in, he didn't know anything about what Jo had told him, or about hunting that reaper and then escaping from her just when he was about to give up. He didn't really need to know. John talked to Sam and whispered death threats in Deans ear. Why was it not obvious to them that he was saying goodbye? When he left Jo followed him into his room.

"How long did he give you?" She leaned against his door and demanded answers.

"Long enough to say goodbye, Jo I don't want to fight. I love you and I know this is what had to be done." he was smiling sadly and it broke her heart. How could he say this and then leave them? They weren't ready to be on their own yet. She wiped her developing tears away.

"I don't want to say goodbye. Dad I don't want you die. I never did, I was so foolish, I thought I would always stop this from happening but I guess it just didn't turn out that way." In her mind this was an ultimate failure. Letting him die was the beginning of turning into the kind of monster she didn't want to be. He knew she felt like that and smiled, he didn't blame her at all this needed to be the minute she walked in his thoughts were blocked. It wasn't her brand on them anymore, apparently if you find out the secret the blocking goes away. It was that stupid secret that Cas blocked from her and he was thinking about it a lot.

"Jo, seeing as I'm dying I need to tell you something, and you aren't going to like it." What? He was actually going to tell her the secret? She didn't think even death could pry it from his stubborn lips. Ever since she realized there was a secret she's asked him about it. Every single time he would clam up completely and not talk to her for hours sometimes even days after that. It was too good to believe he would actually give it up now. All of this went through her mind so fast it was more of a blur of excitement.

"Okay. What it is?" She had to restrain herself from bouncing joyfully. After all her father was about to be dragged to hell. That wasn't reason for celebration. He figured he'd tell her fast and then die so it wouldn't be painful. Like ripping off a band-aid.

"I'm not actually your father. Dean is." She froze completely shell shocked. What? What? What? What does that even mean? She started to hyperventilate, and knew if she didn't calm down, she might accidentally light the hospital on that the secret was out she wanted to put it back in. Every thought that had previously been blocked to her flooded her mind.

 _I can't raise Jo, it hurt so much thinking she was gone, I want you to do to it, be her father take that responsibility, I can't._ This sentence echoed in her mind. It all made sense now, how he was so protective of her, why he was mad when she left and entitled to know where she'd gone. Why would he just throw her away like this? He was old enough to screw the freaking devil, but not old enough for a kid? She felt like fainting, unfortunately no visions would come to her so she had to stay awake and process this. Falling to the floor and putting her head between her knees was the best she could do at the moment. The only thing that got her to look up was her father, no wait a minute, grandfather, falling to the floor dead. He used his last words to tell her that all the other words he said were lies.

She had very few options now, she could run again. If she ran she would just keep running until she ran out of places to hide. You can't just hide from secrets like this, or from realizations. She looked old enough to deal with this so she figured it was best if she acted her part. Not being a kid anymore was seriously upsetting, she liked life a lot more ten seconds ago. Her other option was keeping her knowledge a secret, but she knew that she would look at her actual father differently now, that he would be able to tell. What she needed was a chill pill, in the form of a person. First she needed to stay here for her family. She couldn't say brothers anymore because one of them was her uncle and the other her freaking father.

Sam walked by at the exact moment his father fell to the ground, of course he rushed in and tried to help but it was too late. It was all to late. This time she couldn't stay strong, she ran to him and buried her face in his jacket, tears streaking her face. He asked her questions when he could compose himself as they waited in the car for Dean to come back from his long walk through the forest, staking out the perfect place for a funeral. She refused to answer and only whimpered and lay with her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stop crying, didn't care enough to try.

To hell with being a grown up about this, for just one more day she was going to be a little girl, who found solace in the arms of her older... uncle? This whole naming thing just got very complicated. She refused to find it with her actual father, he lied to her and gave her away. As far she was concerned he didn't deserve her presence let alone her words. Dean came back and Sam helped him build the funeral pyre. Jo sat on the ground a couple feet away playing with a stick in the dirt, avoiding eye contact with both of them. She promised herself she would stay through the funeral but that didn't mean she had to talk to either of them. Dean tapped her on the shoulder when they had John up on the pyre and he was about to light the sticks. She didn't look up or acknowledged that he was there.

"Jo, were about to light it." Still no response, so he walked away, figuring that she needed some space. When he was away from her she got up and stood next to Sam, as far from Dean as she could. They started talking, giving a eulogy to the man that was going up in flames. She just stared into the fire, thinking how she could have stopped all of this, her eyes were dry for once. Why did she have to listen to herself? What was the point of letting him die? There was no point, this was a selfish thing to do. Selfish of him to sacrifice himself, selfish of her to let him.

When Dean and Sam were done talking they looked at her, she stayed silent, glaring at the ground. Then the funeral was over, Dean and Sam were arguing and she ran into the woods as fast as her legs could go. Sam tried to go after her but Dean said to let her go. She finally stopped when she far enough away to that she couldn't hear them talking and they couldn't see her. Then she went to her meadow, all this information was too much to take alone. After messaging Holli that she was taking her to the meadow, she lay down in the grass and brought her soulmate to her.


	47. S2-5

"Hey, whats so.." Holli appeared in the meadow about to ask why she was taken here in broad daylight with very little forewarning. When she saw Jo's face her question trailed off.

"What happened?" She was serious and concerned, Jo's face was the image of pain.

"None of it matters anymore, Holli. The secrets, the way I was so conflicted about what to do. I let him die. I had a plan, I was going to save him. Why would I want him dead?" Jo was looking into the other girls face with tears in her intense green eyes. No matter what she was saying, Holli looked back into those eyes with nothing but love, and admiration. Jo was talking a little too fast to understand and nothing she said made sense. Holli had hoped she wasn't in trouble, but she hasn't answered her prayers in 3 days. It was hard to believe all the things that happened occurred within a 3 day span.

"Jo you have to calm down, I don't understand you." She put her hands on the other girls shoulders meaning to be calming. The way Jo looked at her made her think it was working. Actually Jo wasn't calm but she was fixed on only Holli now. If none of it matters then whats the point of protecting her like she was? Whats the point of staying away? Jo was going to run with that thought but then she fainted and had a beautiful vision. Nothing she'd ever seen had been good, it was all fathers dying and possession, but this.. it was so unbelievably wonderful, she couldn't wait to wake up and make it a reality.

"Jo! It happened again. What did you see?" She was holding her up now. As Holli was kneeling with her hands on the other girls shoulders before she fell, she now had her arms arms wrapped around her waist and Jo's head was on her shoulder, so when she leaned back to look at her they were very close together. Just as the vision showed they would be. Of course Holli knew about the visions, she was the first to know a lot of things about Jo. This time she wasn't told anything yet. She knew nothing about being the Queen of Heaven according to Azazel, and nothing about Jo's true parentage.

The look in Jo's eyes was new, one that spoke of pain and relief all in the same face. Even if Holli had a paint brush she could never perfect that look, it was too complex, and she loved it.

"Holli, I.. I love you. I always have and it was stupid and selfish trying to deny it." She was baring her soul saying all the things she had never said and always thought. Holli wasn't the only one hopelessly in love, from the very beginning they both had the same thing in mind. Even when they first met at three years old, they knew they were destined to be together. Its probably why she never loved Cas like he always said he loved her. Both of their feelings were too strong to allow the same kind of thing for anyone else.

"I... I love you too, but Jo what is all this about?" Holli had imagined this moment so many times in so many different ways, she never imagined she would be the one trying to stop it. Jo was a mess, emotionally it was obvious, and she did catch one thing from the first sentence that was said, Jo's father was dead. She had been stressing so much about that before the whole "missing" fiasco, and now it was really happening. It was no wonder she was so broken, but there was more to it, there always was.

"None of it matters anymore Holli. I'm bad and your good and we are probably destined to be enemies, but I don't care. If we are going to end up fighting, I want to have this one good moment to look back on." It was obvious where this was going, Jo was going to kiss her, like both of them had imagined for so long, and it was going to be glorious. Holli hated herself for continuing instead of just going with it but she had to.

"Wait Jo, tell me whats going on, why are you doing this?" Holli worried constantly that Jo would break under all of the pressure on her shoulders, they didn't know what they were here for, but they did know it probably wasn't good. It wasn't easy dealing with this power, and one day surely they would snap.

"Because I love you, and the world is ending, well at least my world. Except that you are my world, and I can't say I haven't snapped, all I can say is this is right, its so so right." She was keeping so many things from Holli, it was unbearable. She was afraid if she told her everything, she may walk off. Then Jo would never see the love of her supposedly very long life again.

"Please Jo, just tell me." Holli knew there were secrets but she had no plan to leave, no matter what. So Jo decided to tell her everything. Damn the consequences.

"Okay, so apparently my mother is the devil, I'm the Queen of Hell, and my father is actually makes John my grandfather, Sam my uncle and possibly God my other grandfather. Crazy right. You can see why i'm so shaken." Unloading all of this on her felt really good. It was like smoking a giant blunt and laying it all out on the line. She watched Holli's thoughts intently, waiting to hear that she was hated and evil. What she saw was the complete opposite.

"Jo, your parents don't make you who you are. Think about my Dad, he obviously isn't my dad, because I know my Mom, and one of my parents is an angel which leaves.., anyways being the Queen of Hell or whatever is a choice, and not the kind you have to choose." Holli was very closeted about her parentage, she was pretty sure her mother didn't want to be entered by an angel and there was only one that was around her mother before her pregnancy... but that wasn't something she wanted to think about. How did Holli always know exactly what to say? She hugged the other girl tightly, as if she were a life line, which she kind of was.

"Thank you Holli. I really needed that." Okay so that was one problem resolved. Maybe not a problem she wanted to fix. She wanted Jo to be okay, honestly she did, but she didn't want her to change her mind about what she was planning before. Jo leaned back and smiled at her.

"I didn't change my mind. I want you Holli, not as a friend, that was a stupid attempt to save your life, but you're in this just as much as I am, even without power." These words were music to Holli's ears, things she's wanted to hear for so long, she felt like pinching herself to make sure she was awake. No time to loose, not moment like the present moment. For some reason those thoughts came to her mind and Jo smiled, pulling her even closer than she had been. When she was a hairs-width from the other girls face, she stopped. Looking into her perfect soulmates eyes, knowing that this one action would change everything. Her breath stirred the other girls hair and she wrapped her arms around her neck, then she leaned all the way in and finally finally their lips touched.

It was unlike any kiss either girl had ever received, they melted into each other, as if there was no skin or bones or anything between their souls. As soon as their lips touched Holli glowed a very bright black color. It was as if an explosion rocked the field, there was nothing but black all around them, neither girl really noticed, they were too transfixed on each other and what they were seeing in that moment.

When people talked about fireworks when they first kissed they had no idea it was actually a super speed visual of their souls locking together. Only with this kiss it wasn't blurring past, but almost going in slow motion. There were 4 bright balls of light, two were a beautiful blue one with a red core, one was brilliantly black and the other a blinding were obviously souls. There was strings connecting the black soul and the blue and red soul, there were also strings connecting the white and the pure blue souls together. As soon as they were able to comprehend this the string snapped. It was like an bomb had gone off, the string connected the white and the black soul together now in a violent collision that happened when they fell and touched. When the strings connected it started to turn silver and led all the way up to both of the souls. Now the black and white souls were both a startling silver, and the blue and red, and pure blue souls stayed the same, but disconnected. Almost like they were being seen from far away. Then it was all black, and they opened their eyes, moving a away from each other to look into the others face.

"Did... did you see that?" Jo was asking this to the now glowing silver soulmate of hers.

"Yep, what was that, I mean i've heard of fireworks but that... it was like an atomic bomb."

"They were souls, ours i'm sure, I mean I would recognize your soul anywhere. The white one was mine the black one was yours. But now both of our souls are silver. Not that they actually have a color its more like a light, actually its pretty fascinating." Holli looked at her like she was speaking another language but she could see all the answers in Jo's thoughts. She could read Jo's thoughts, this made her wonder what else she could do. After all she was glowing, way too brightly for anyone but Jo to see her. That plus the thought seeing could only mean one thing; she got her powers back.

"You can see souls?" There were a plethora of other questions to ask, but this one came to Holli first.

" _We_ can see souls, your seal definitely broke when we kissed, how does it feel to be all powerful?" Jo smiled suggestively and Holli was suddenly holding her, she'd barley thought of getting closer and then all of a sudden she was as close as she could get. It would be embarrassing if it were anyone else, if she couldn't see how clearly Jo wanted her this close. Now nothing ever had to be unfair, she would never get kidnapped again, and Jo wouldn't feel the need to run off with that stupid angel. Jo frowned at thought and tried to take back what she thought but it was too late, both of them were reading the other ones thoughts so it was like an echo. One would think something and the other would respond to it in their mind, which would then transfer to the other one who would reply, it was very complicated, but there were no more Holli heard what Jo thought of Cas she was sudennly across the standing a foot away from her.

"What do you mean this doesn't change anything between the two of you?" Holli was yelling, she had never yelled at Jo before and it shocked both of them. She felt like this was to important to just say in her head.

"Holli listen, its not like that. It was never like that, he's my best friend, you were always, always something more. Its why I never returned his feelings its why I ran from him as soon as I was old enough for him to love. He is just a friend, never was he the reason I didn't kiss you sooner. I know you can see that." Jo pleaded with her soulmate but it was too late to turn off the rage. She forgot how easily it over comes you at the beginning. Instead of fire, as Jo always accidentally produced, Holli was leaking smoke, it rolled over everything making everything behind her completely unseeable. Even though she wasn't doing this on purpose she looked like a goddess cloaked in jet black smoke, her face a picture of concentration and pure rage. Jo knew she had to calm her down some how, or she would turn the entire beautiful green clearing into.. something else. She wasn't sure what would happen, this wasn't how she reacted.

"Holli, Holli, Holli." She chanted her name lovingly putting her hands on either side of Holli's face. It was cold to the touch, colder than ice colder than anything on earth. When she touched her there was steam, her hands were apparently very hot. You know what they say opposites hesitating she kissed her again. Just like that the smoke stopped rolling and the rage inside her ebbed into nothing. She would never get used to kissing this girl, it was beyond perfect she could do it for years and years. Now that neither of them needed to sleep, that was a possibility. They both found it very hard to pull away, and suddenly they were on their back clothes barley separating them, hands exploring every crevice. It was perfect, but a little voice in Holli's head told her to stop. It might have been easy to ignore but something told her she shouldn't. She pulled away from Jo who let her go immediately a big smile playing on her lips. They could both see from the other ones thoughts that stopping wasn't something they wanted, but Jo could see in Holli's that it might be what they needed.

"I think thats a bad idea." She didn't need to voice her concern, at this point it was just a habit.

"You don't know anything bad will happen."Jo didn't want to sound like she was convincing Holli to sleep with her, but it came out sounding that way. Besides if a kiss felt like heaven times infinity, what would sex feel like?

"Jo, we kissed and the freaking meadow exploded." Jo hadn't noticed that they were standing/layin in more of a crater than a meadow now. It was ash as far as the eye could see. There was no guarantee that happened when they were kissing the first time but neither of them could remember doing it, so it had to have happened then.

"And? We can just rebuild it." Jo knew this wasn't the only reason Holli was saying no. She didn't have such a good experience loosing her virginity so she wanted Jo's to be super special, not that anything they did wouldn't be special, just that she thought Jo was too young.

"I don't think so.." Holli had tried to turn the ash back into grass, but maybe that didn't work because she wasn't use to turning anything into anything else, or creating things. She saw that wasn't the case when Jo tried to turn it back into grass. Nothing happened, the only conclusion that could be made was that whatever it was that burnt the grass couldn't be repaired. Meaning, their special fire and smoke wasn't even fixable by them. Meaning maybe going farther was a bad idea at the moment.

"I think the air between us is a little too charged right now." Jo could see what she was saying, if they stayed together any longer, going farther would be inevitable. Holli was saying goodbye, but maybe it was for the best. After all neither of them needed to sleep and they could spend all night together, just not doing what they wanted. The sun was rising and neither one of them wanted to worry their family to much by being gone so long. Even if one of them was incredibly pissed at said family.

"I am never going to get used to saying goodbye to you am I?" Jo sighed and told Holli this taking a step closer.

"I certainly hope not." Holli stepped closer as well and they kissed one last time, this one short and Jo stepped back.

"I'll see you tonight." Jo winked and laughed.

"Don't keep me waiting." Holli wiggled her finger suggestively and waved goodbye as Jo disappeared right in front of her eyes.


	48. S2-6

Jo tracked her fathers soul, now in a much better mood. That didn't mean she was going to talk to her real father, just that if he did talk to her she wasn't going to set his ass on fire.

They were all regrouping at Bobby's so thats where she went, walking right in the front door, as no one was going to see her suddenly appear. After she left them, they searched the forest for hours. When they couldn't find her they came here, figuring she would come back here. She was the only one showing how she felt, Sam was distracting himself from how he felt, by trying to get Dean to admit his feelings. Which he wasn't going to do in the form of words.

"Jo? Its good to see you girl." Bobby was sitting at the table in the tiny kitchen with a half bottle of whisky in his hands. He got up as she came in and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, as far as she was concerned this man was the one who raised her, she wished he'd been her biological father, instead of Dean, or even John.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, how are they?" Just because she was pissed at them didn't mean she wasn't concerned. Dean came stumbling in, obviously drunk he leaned against the door frame.

"Jo! The runaway teen appears at last." He took another drink of whatever strong liquor he was drinking straight from the bottle. She didn't answer him and instead turned to Bobby.

"Where's Sam?" She figured he would be the only sober one in the house. She saw from Bobby's thoughts that was not the case.

"Passed out in the bathtub. Its only what.. oh noon. Yeah we should probably get around." None of them had realized they were drinking themselves blind at 8:00 in the morning. Its not like it mattered, but she needed them sharp if she was going to have this discussion. She stormed off to get Sam up and around, this wasn't the smartest choice, but he was asleep and he wouldn't see her touch his forehead or know why he woke up so refreshed. After she did this he opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

"Jo-jo? Thank god you're okay." He started to get up confused when his head didn't pound and he didn't feel like falling back down. He felt energized, alive and very awake.

"Yeah Sammy, I need to talk to you all so come into the kitchen okay?"She didn't wait for an answer, walked back to the kitchen and sat down in a chair across from Bobby. She touched his hand, and made sure to close her eyes so no one could see they were glowing. With him and Sam sober all she needed was Dean, who she still refused to talk to. Without speaking she got up and filled a glass with a number of strange things she found in the kitchen, Bobby blinked and got up stretching, feeling like he could run a mile. After the glass was full to the brim she gave it to Dean, who looked at it skeptically.

"Just drink it wise-ass, it'll cure your future hangover." When he took a drink she touched his hand lightly and cured his drunkenness too.

"Uhhg this stuff reeks." He put down the glass, but it was fine because he was already sober. He didn't want to be, he lost his father yesterday. He needed to morn, and the best way to do that was to kill something or empty some bottles. As there was nothing to kill, he went with the second option. She pulled up two chairs and arranged them into a circle, with the table her and Bobby directly across from the chairs. She motioned for him to sit, so he did, reluctantly. Sam came in and she motioned to the other chair. Before any of them could talk she started the conversation, trying to be as professional as possible to avoid confronting her feelings. She was just as bad as them.

"It has come to my attention that we have been keeping secrets from each other. You know secrets can break families and I think that we should open up more." She would give them a chance to confess, if one of them did she would be more lenient on them. Everyone stared at the ground, unwilling to admit it. Dean started to get up.

"Okay i'm not doing this doctor Phil circle of feelings shit. I'll be in the garage." She sighed and just as he was about to walk out of the room, she called after him.

"Sit back down... _Dad_." She emphasized the word so he would know it wasn't a mistake. He froze in his tracks and then turned around, not sitting but standing close to his chair.

"Like I was saying _secrets_ are a powerful thing." Now no one sitting there would make eye contact with her, least of all Dean, who was thinking of any way to get out of this. All of them felt guilty, they knew all about this and never told her. As everyone was staying silent she went on.

"Anything you want to say, _Uncle Sam_?" Sam tried to look up at her but gave up and looked back to the ground.

"Jo I.." This was coming from Dean, he had the gull to try to make excuses for himself.

"I didn't ask you, how could you keep something like this from me? Make me think I was only your sister? Do you know how much it hurts to hear your father just gave you away?" She had tears in her eyes as she interrupted him. He trailed off and stared at the ground, as ashamed as she felt he should be.

"Jo-jo we wanted to tell you, honestly. We thought maybe when you were older..." Sam trailed off too. He had wanted to tell her about it and hated that she found out this way. However it was that she found out.

"How did you find out?" Dean was asking this in a hushed whisper. It was so like him to ask stupid trivial questions when confronted like this.

"The man I thought was my father used his last words to tell me all other words he ever said were lies. I answered your question, why won't you answer mine?" Her voice was breaking, as was her resolve, she was going to come in here breathing fire and angrily trashing every word they said. Crying was the best she could do at the moment though.

"I always thought you should know, I would have told you but Dean... he was so upset I didn't want you to be the same way." This time Bobby was trying to answer her questions, only it doesn't work that way. It has to be Dean. She saw in his thoughts that he wasn't going to answer her, that he didn't have an answer. So, group circle time over. She left the circle and the house, slamming the door behind her and walking into the woods. Bobby ran to the door.

"Jo, wait!" It was too late she was already gone.


	49. S2-7

As soon as she ran out of the door, Dean left to bury himself in car maintenance and cheap beer and Sam sat down to talk to Bobby. Jo stormed down a dark street somewhere on the other side of the world. She was pissed at their answers, or lack of answers. Now there was only one loose end, Cas. She prayed to him desperately and he appeared next to her.

"Hello Jo." He wasn't his usual self, not that he was ever cheerful and bubbly, just that there was a pain in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Cas, I don't know what to do, Dean won't give me answers and they all lied to me, all of my life. How could they do that." She complained to Cas, not realizing he was going through problems of his own. He still answered her politely, but his heart clearly wasn't in it.

"I lied to you as well." This was true, and he normally would defend himself, but this time his voice was monotone, he avoided eye contact with her.

"Yeah, but i'm used to you keeping things from me. I never thought they would lie to me like this." She sounded a bit like a whiny child, normally he fell for that, right now he didn't care at all.

"I suppose they wouldn't." She couldn't ignore the dead tone in his voice, he was clearly upset and it was selfish to talk about her own troubles, when he had some as well.

"Cas-Cas? Whats wrong?" Reverting back to her childish nickname always made him smile, it didn't work this time.

"My soul is no longer intertwined with yours you... threw away my affections for a person who is destined to be everything you hate. I do not think I can remain here with you." What was he saying? That he was going to leave her alone? When she needed him most would he really walk out on her? That was exactly what he was saying and she couldn't help the tears from rolling down her face. Her whole life was falling apart all at the same time.

"What are you saying?" She whispered her question, unable to raise her voice in fear of it breaking. She wouldn't look at him, he was the first and only friend she ever thought she needed. No matter what he was always there for her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"I'm going to leave humanity for a while, its hard to feel when you are only a multi-ration wavelength of celestial intent." So he was saying goodbye, maybe for forever.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I didn't mean to push you away, I was stupid and afraid. I didn't know this was going to happen. I still love you." Now she had to plead him to stay with her, she remembered when it was the other way around. She didn't feel like she could deal with losing her family and her best friend all in the same day.

"I wish that was enough." He didn't stay with to listen to her cry or beg anymore. His essence left his vessels body. She had very little control of her emotions now, she saw bright white fire and knew she was going to explode, turning everything around her into ash. Only this time she didn't care she was in a very crowded area with buildings and people. Killing everyone within a hundred mile raidius didn't even register as bad at the moment. Her eyes turned pure white and she began to emit the white fire. The vessel Cas was in woke up on the ground and looked up at her. She could taste the fear coming off of him. It was the only thing that changed her mind.

He was a good man, worked in investment banking, he had a wife and a bab girl. Now she would be a teenager. His name was Charlie and he didn't deserve this, not after everything Cas had put him through. She made it her new mission to get him home. Before any of that however she had to let out this power, she couldn't stop it.

So she went to a battle ground, one that was already close to complete ruin and it was deserted, she was the only one around for hundreds of miles. She prayed she wouldn't hurt anyone, that being this far away would make them safe. Then she let go, let go of all of the pain and the fear. Every lie she was told and every word they tried to use to excuse it. Just as she had predicted, she exploded, and it felt amazing. Not having to watch herself and push it down. She glowed a brilliant white and everything around her turned to ash, but it wasn't the normal black ash this was pure white, so that after she was done letting go, and the fire burnt out, she was standing in a field of white. It was like standing in very fine sand, or a sea of tiny rice. It was actually beautiful. She marveled at what she had done, thinking it was going to be a black pit of ash, when actually it was now the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. Of course this wouldn't escape the humans attention but they wouldn't find out about it for a long time. Maybe next time she would go to the dessert it was already sort of white there anyways.

Now she went back, right to where she'd left Cas's vessel, he wasn't there now, she was in the battle field for hours, but he was easy to find. When she did find him she popped them both to the place he lived, his wife still lived there with her now teenaged sons. This is why she was here, to save people and reunite them with their family. That could be her mission, she was done being selfish.

While she was trying to get a new life mission Heaven was having a meeting.


	50. S2-8

"We can't just leave her unsupervised, she is a danger to herself and to everyone else on earth."

A skeptical angel sat across from 2 others. Heavens committee in charge of dealing with the Queens. They created them but letting them have free reign of the world was not on their too do list. It was just fortunate neither of them had world domination on their mind. There was only so much they could do to control them. Before now they didn't have to worry, Jo was too connected to Cas to want to do Heaven any harm, and Holli took the pills that sealed her power back up. As soon as the seal was broken alarms went off in Heaven and in Hell, now they needed to find a way to control both of them. Right now they were talking about Castiel leaving Jo right when she needed to be watched the most.

"Ezekiel, she would know if we sent another one of us to watch her. Right now she is unstable, we do not know what she will do. We can't risk the death of one of us." Hanna didn't particularly think Jo even needed to be watched, they could try to keep an eye on her from Heaven.

"Then we send a soldier, they know the risks." Everyone looked at Raphael with fear and doubt in their eyes. They didn't need him to be a part of this committee but apparently it was too important to leave to the grunts. He was beyond bored, much more important things needed tending to and he wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

"Yes sir but.." Raphael was done dealing with these small fry's, he stood up an interrupted her.

"Just get it done. Meeting adjourned." He disappeared after saying this, to return his vessel to earth, he hated how restricting they were. Hanna and Ezekiel exchanged a look and then Hanna sent for a soldier, not anyone specific, just the closest one to them. When one came in she didn't even look at them, didn't want to know who she was sending to there death. Ezekiel read him his mission and he nodded and went to where Jo was right now. The next thing on the list was getting an angel to watch the other queen. Only problem with that is that all the angels despise Holli, so maybe a demon would be a better choice. Hanna despised having to go to one of those abominations, she saw them as an insult to everything God created. She didn't want just any demon to watch Holli, she needed someone important, but not to important. She settled on one and sent for him, not that they would ever meet in heaven. She waited for this slimy crossroads demon in an abandoned factory, this was where most demon dealing took place after all.

"Bloody hell a real life angel, look i'm not the best demon but I never did anything to anger God... who am I kidding I'm just a little guy, I don't even deserve the time it takes to wipe me off your shoes." This was Crowley's idea of begging for his life.

"If I were here to kill you, you would have been dead before you could say a word. As much as it pains me, I have a job for you." Hanna wanted to make this as short and painless as possible.

"A job for me? Consider me wholly at your service." He bowed, he'd never dealt with Heaven, as far as he knew, no demon had.

"I wasn't going to ask. If you didn't do it I would get someone who would, I need you to watch someone for me. Her name is Holli Payne, find her, keep her out of trouble, and if something goes really wrong, pray to an angel for help." She didn't want to stay here any longer this whole thing was beneath her. Without another word she went back to Heaven, knowing that if he wanted to live he would do as he was told.

This meant the job was done, even if she hated every thing she did to make sure of it. Now she went back to heaven and back to her normal duties, The Queens were being watched so she didn't need to worry about it anymore.

Meanwhile, Jo was pretending to be a mind reader at a carnival where a clown was stalking civilians.

This is where the angel found her. In her own tent, with a homemade "will read your mind for tickets" sign on the front of it. After she left Charlie with his family and warded him from anything that might want to find and kill a vessel she started hunting. If she was being held down by her family they finished a job a week maybe 2. On her own she did about 10 a day. It would be more if she took the nights to do it to, but the nights were when she spent time with Holli. Right now she was stalking a Rakshasa, when she found an opportunity to have some fun and maybe make some money. Girls gotta eat, and the stuff she made herself was never as good as the real was easy to get the job, she just read the managers mind and he gave her a tent, it was a one week only deal and she was hunting other things on her breaks. Hunting was incredibly easy for her, she just searched the state for a strange soul, found them and decided if it was something that needed to die. The soldier sent to watch her decided it would be safer to approach her instead of stalking her, stalking could be seen as some form of aggression and his ass was on the line as it was.

When he walked into her tent she regarded him cautiously.

"Hello Balthazar, I wouldn't advise starting a fight with me." He was confused, he wasn't told a lot about her, just that she was powerful, he didn't think she would be powerful enough to read his mind. He didn't think anyone was.

"How did you know my name?" He was startled by the amount of power he could feel coming off of her, he was not briefed for this, but he thought he might have known who she was. His urge to follow her and worship her was very strong. That wasn't really his style though.

"I may not be able to read you winged peoples minds, but I can get the basics like your names and your jobs. I call it your factory settings. So if you are here to fight, i'll have no choice but to turn you to dust. Can't lose my job you see." She didn't want a violent showdown, and she definitely didn't want any casualties, but if she had to, she would as she saw it she had no choice.

"Not here to fight, wouldn't dream of it, I just figured you would be a little more lenient if I walked up to you instead of stalking from a distance." He leaned against a pole in the tent and took a drink of bottled water he picked up off the fake fortune tellers table. He wished he was drinking something stronger but at least she didn't want to kill him, so that was a plus.

"Why are you stalking me? Heaven can't find anything better to do?"

"No those dicks sent me here to make sure you didn't destroy the planet or something." He couldn't care less if she did, he actually could care less about her or his mission in general.

"Oh how thoughtful, well you can go now, I'm pretty emotionally stable, and I don't really want you around." Truly the only reason she was any kind of stable was her nightly meetings with Holli.

"My feeling would be so hurt if I cared. I was sent to watch you, meaning long term. There are no wars to fight at the moment and I guess i'm disposable." He said this last thing with more than a little salt, he always despised government, and this mission just made him hate it more.

"Too bad I don't want a tail. Leave me alone, or become a pile of dust." She wasn't super stable and she didn't think she'd cry over killing one angel, especially one Heaven had expected her to kill in the first place. Maybe she would just stick it them by not killing him.

"Hey hey I'm not here to make you mad, honestly I don't want to be here anymore than you want me around. I'll have to follow you but I'm not keeping tabs i'll do other things you won't see me again." She seriously doubted that but he meant it.

"Fine, don't cause trouble or i'll regret letting you live, now get out I have customers minds to read." She didn't want him here or around her family but if she didn't have a choice she would just have to deal. She half hoped he would cause trouble so she could end him, then she questioned her thinking that. She shouldn't want anyone dead, even Heavens helpers.

"Thank you your highness." he was saying this sarcastically but it still pissed her off.

"Nope, don't you dare call me that. I am not proud to be Queen of Hell, its just Jo."

"Okay, _Jo_ oh andjust so you know you aren't the Queen of Hell, if you were I would automatically hate you pretty much on principle. You have to be the Queen of Heaven, hell as soon as I saw you I wanted to get on my knees and worship." He was just saying this to relive her of some stress it was never good to have a stressed Queen on your hands.

"What? If thats true then why would Azazel say I ruled Hell?"This was so confusing, one second Hell wanted her the next it was Heaven. When would she actually know the truth?

"Probably as a safety mechanism, you know making demons think you're on Hells team can protect you a lot better than letting them know its actually Heaven. That or he lied, actually I don't care."

"Good to know who's team your on."This was obviously sarcastic.

"I couldn't care less about either team, especially Heaven, they sent me here because they thought you would kill me. Not the best way to secure my loyalty." He hated those stuck up pricks, if he went back it would be too topple their made up government.

"Okay, good talk now get out." This conversation was getting old, she didn't want an angel in here, not when her brothers were in the carnival now.

"I'm gone, thanks again your.. Jo." With that he disappeared, slightly glad to be alive. He would have been happier if he had free reign of earth, but you don't always get what you want. Almost the second after he disappeared Sam and Dean went into the tent.


	51. S2-9

"Hi-ya Sammy I welcome you to my humble domain, are you here to get your mind blown?" She took on her gypsy persona and clicked her remote to flick the lights on and off. Dean grunted at being completely ignored as Sam took a seat.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time? Reading minds? By the way, where did that guy go?" Sam had noticed that the blonde British rock-star looking guy went into the tent and did not come out.

"What guy?" Normally she would just tell him but this time it might be a good idea to be invasive.

"The blonde, rock star you were yelling at just a second ago, before he vanished in thin air." Dean was answering her question, she didn't look at him but did react to his words, so that was a start.

"Don't be dramatic, he went out the back, its closer to the restrooms. Now are you really here to ask about my clients or were you going to ask me about this thing we're hunting?" They came into her tent for a reason, she didn't exactly have a sign on the front saying her name and family connections.

"Actually you were out prime suspect but since its you... were back to square one."

"Too bad, I don't have any leads yet but i've crossed some people off the list. Why are you hunting here anyways, I heard of a ghost only about an hour from Bobby's?" Normally they hunt close to where they are staying, she realized to late she should have just gotten the answer from their minds.

"We found Ellen's number in Dad's phone, figured we'd check it out. That led us to her and Holli's roadhouse where they found us a case." Sam said all of this like she would know exactly who he was talking about, she did but didn't want them to know she knew.

"Who?" She pretended to be so sighed and looked at Sam with an obvious I told you so expression.

"Seriously? Cut the crap, Ellen told us all about you and Holli, even if she hadn't we already knew her. I can't say she was anymore friendly this time than the last."Dean was sick of her pretending she knew nothing. She saw the truth in their heads, Holli was never nice to them but this was a new low.

 ***Earlier that morning.***

"Oh god I hope thats a rifle." After breaking into the roadhouse and looking around Dean was stopped by a gun in his back.

"Nope just real happy to see you Dean, what are you doing here?" Holli was in fact holding a rifle to his back, not that she needed to. She figured threatening him with the power he had no clue she had, would do way more harm than good.

"Oh Holli good to see you, can't say you've changed much." He turned on her taking the gun from her hands. She punched him in the face hard enough to cause bleeding, and took the gun back. Cocking it and pointing it at his head this time. Dean yelled for help.

"Sorry Dean, I'm a little tied up at the moment." He came in with Ellen pointing a gun at his head. She looked between the two of them and realized who they must be.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester? You Johns boys?"Since she knew them she took the gun away from Sam's head, Holli wasn't as trusting.

"Yeah." They said this at the same time surprised that this woman knew them through John.

"Mom? We can't just let them go. You know what they did to Jo." Holli still had her gun pointed at Dean's head.

"Yes I know, but we should hear them out. I'm Ellen by the way, this is my daughter Holli." After she found out who her mom was she went to visit her, without her father. They talked and decided that Holli could work for her and hunt with her father, when he needed her. Since no angels came down and told them it was a bad idea, they both agreed. Holli took the gun away from his head but didn't put it down. She didn't trust these guys.

They sat at the bar and talked with Ellen while Holli sat at a table a few feet away cleaning her gun and glaring at them.

"So, how do you know Jo?" Dean had a lot of questions to ask but this was the first to come to mind.

"She's been Holli's best friend since she was 13, recently she's been around about every other day, and when she's not here Holli is sneaking out to see her." Ellen knew all about them, not the being a couple thing, but the fact that they were Queens of separate realms where souls go. She knew they had unfathomable power. She didn't know what she knew when Jo came to visit her. After all of the pain it put Jo through, Holli decided to build a wall in her Mom's head to block out the future. It made her much more agreeable and far happier. The future is quite a burden to put on anyones shoulders.

"Hmm would have been nice if she told us about that." Dean was talking about how his daughter had some sort of secret life that she somehow kept from both of them.

"As if you have the right to ask anything of her." Holli spoke up from where she was sitting, still glaring at them and Dean turned towards her, sensing a fight Sam stood between them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean looked around Sam and asked her this she stood up and stepped up to him threatening him with a look that said she would rather shoot him than talk him.

"Oh you know how much you screwed her up. Throwing her away when she wasn't even old enough to talk, pretending to be her brother so you can run around and chase ghosts without the burden of a daughter? And don't even get me started on how you neglected her, not even looking for her when she was missing for the better part of a year." Now she was accusing him directly, saying things Jo wouldn't have told him in a million years.

"You think I wanted to do that? I love Jo.. you have no idea what your talking about." Dean was talking the defensive route instead of talking about his feelings.

"Oh I don't I know her better than you ever will. She's so strong but you broke her, you, Cas, and John. I'm not even sure any of you actually love her." Holli stepped up to him ignoring Sam who was trying to get between them. She shoved him, actually wanting a fight.

"I don't want to fight you bitch but I will." Once again he deflected, instead of facing her words he geared up for a fight.

"Bring it on I can take you down in a heartbeat." Holli's eyes started to glow a deep black it was obvious she was seconds from releasing the darkness inside her. Something that would turn this whole bar into rolled his hand into a fist and was about to swing it, when Ellen fired her gun.

"Thats enough. Holli go to your room. I have to talk to these boys and I don't want you damaging them." Holli stalked off blinking the glow out of her eyes, Dean hadn't noticed it but Sam thought it was strange.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Ellen as he sat down again at the bar. Ellen sighed.

"She hasn't been the same since she got back, she was always very protective of Jo but.. to try to start a fight with you two, thats not like her." When Holli first came to her, not on a birthday she was over joyed, but then she started to get dark. Wouldn't come out of her room for days at a time, started fights in the bar and left people near death when she won. Then suddenly she left, of course she came back a week later. Then she was fine again, perfectly happy, until she disappeared completely for 8 months that is.

"Got back? From where?"Dean was asking this barley curious.

"She was missing for about 8 months, just got back a month ago. Scared me half to death walking in here like she spent all that time in a ditch somewhere. She says she doesn't remember what happened but sometimes I see this look... shes been through something terrible. I just wish she would talk to me about it." Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Jo disappeared for the same amount of time and she came back the same way. Not herself. That is until they saved her from possession.

"The same thing happened to Jo. Just up and vanished. Came back about a month ago. She was different and then we learned she was actually possessed. Did you try testing her?" Sam voiced what both him and Dean were thinking.

"Everyone that comes through that door gets tested. I know she's a little rough around the edged right now, but its still her. Anyways I doubt you came her to talk about daughter drama. What can I help you with?"

After that they talked about the demon and found a way to track it through Ash, but it would take some time so they went on a case. Which led them to her tent.

*NOW*


	52. S2-10

"Ha ha yeah she's a real pistol but I bet you deserved every word she said." Now Jo did look at her father only it was more of a glare and Sam could see this would turn into another fight.

"So anyways, since we're all here we might as well work this case. Together." Sam was trying to be fire wall between them. Stop the fights from happening before they started. He also knew they wouldn't talk about their feelings, they were too alike. Jo was more than happy to let the fight die. She had a new outlook, peace not war. They ended up agreeing and she told them her number one suspect. After dark they snuck in and shanked the monster from behind. Not the most dignified way to do the job, but it got it done. After that they sat awkwardly in the car on the way to Ellen's road house, Jo and Dean were covered in disgusting monster blood and Sam was in the backseat intending to let them have their moment.

"What do you want from me?" Dean was asking her this not in an accusing way, more like he wanted to heal the wounds that developed between them. Jo scowled at the floor but ended up answering him.

"I don't know, an apology maybe? I want to know why... how you could give your only daughter away." Its not that she thought an apology would help her at all and she could see small bits of what he thought when he gave her to his father. Mostly it seemed like the decision came completely out of the blue, so she wanted it in his words what he was thinking.

"Jo, I was damn scared, and stupid and I couldn't handle it, I was only a kid, I thought you would be safer this way. I didn't think about how it could end up scaring you." Dean was trying to explain how he was thinking, he could give her that much at least.

"No you didn't think, thats the problem." Neither of them looked at each other choosing instead to stare at the road and out the window.

"You don't think if I could do it all again, I would never have chosen this. Now that I know how you feel when you find out? I missed a lot of your life, and now its like your all grown up." This was a very rare moment, he was being serious and tears were actually developing in his eyes, he blinked them away furiously. She was still mad at him and she knew she owed him nothing, but fighting wouldn't help either of them.

"I know Dad. Why don't we hunt together again? Like we used to. Not that its going to be the same, I mean this dead weights coming with us after all." She ruffled her uncles hair, and brought a more joking atmosphere to the tense car. Then she turned on the cassette player and sang along to her favorite tape. After a while Dean joined her and Sam watched happy that his family was finally getting along. All of that changed when they got to the road house.

As soon as they pulled up Jo raced out of the car, he hadn't even actually put on the breaks. Apparently the thought of seeing Holli made her so excited she needed to run. She literally saw her the day before, but she just couldn't get enough. When Dean and Sam got inside Jo and Holli were already sitting at a booth talking in low tones. Holli had to restrain herself from putting her arm around her girlfriend, they didn't' want Jo's family to know about their on-going relationship. They may need an alibi one day and Jo had a sneaking suspicion Dean would ask her 3 trillion questions and think she wasn't good wasn't going to put Holli through that.

"Hey ladies what is happening over here?" Ash walked up to them and it was clear he knew what was going on. Luckily Dean saw this as more of a flirtation then a teasing about relationship thing.

"Ash? Did you spend all your time hitting on underage girls or did you actually find us a way to track this damn demon?" He backed away sensing a fight and not wanting to be involved.

"Cool it man, Peace not war. I've got it right here." Ash went back to the computer and showed them his algorithm.

"You can track the demon with this?" While they talked about finding demons and completely ignored the sharply dressed man stuck on a stool at the other side of the bar, Jo and Holli talked about their respective stalkers.

"Your so lucky you get an angel, as soon as he sat down I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of him." Holli was talking about the demon that walked into a hunters bar while it was at full swing, sat down and ordered a drink. All while never taking his eyes off of her. He was trying to figure out what was so special about her. Other people that knew her were cautious of the man, but not overly upset about him being here. She got her fair share of stalkers and much fairer share of perverts that hit on her constantly. It didn't seem to bother her so no one bothered the man. Until he burnt himself on the drink he was given that is. Then every eye was on him and every person had some form of weapon out about to let all hell break loose. Before that could happen she sat down next to him, going to give him some mercy for being so stupid.

"What in the hell are you doing here pal? You do know this is a _hunters_ bar, the drinks were turned into holy beverages, the caps of bottles all have salt glued to the top, wine glasses are melded with iron grips and most importantly a pentagram is carved into the bottom of every seat. In other words you are totally screwed."

"That would have been nice to know before I got this assignment." His accent was incredibly thick and he didn't seem too upset at being in the middle of the worst trap imaginable.

"What assignment?" She had to play dumb, not wanting him to know she can actually read his mind.

"Oh you know, an angel told me to make sure you didn't cause trouble, I care about my life so here I am. You think you can take the heat out for me?" For some reason he thought she owed him something for causing this mess. She scoffed and walked away, totally okay with him being torn to pieces. Then as predicted all hell broke loose, chairs were thrown by the force of people getting up. Within seconds the king of the crossroads was surrounded.

"Hello boys, here to take me away?" He took another drink of the scotch not really caring that it burnt.

"Thats the plan." One of them said this before stabbing him, others followed suit but when they were done he was still sitting there smug as ever, without a rip on his clothing or an expression of pain on his face. Plan B they one of them opened a book and started reading, he read the excersisim 3 times before giving up seeing that it wasn't working at all.

"Well boys it appears i'm protected by the divine, but better luck next week." He turned back to his drink. Its not like they gave up but after throwing everything they had at the son of a bitch and not even ripping his suit they eventually went back to their drinks. Satisfied that he was stuck to the stool. After that Holli made him his own bottle of scotch that would fill itself up when it was empty and had no demon proofing, plus it was his favorite kind, incredibly rare, only sold in one place about a hundred years ago. That and the fact that he felt like worshiping at her feet cemented in him the belief that she was A Queen. Now he watched interested as the Queen of Hell talked with some other girl, they were very close it was obvious, perhaps even lovers. Crowley hated the girl immediately and could guess why. Now he looked at both of them intently and cat called, which might not have been the best idea with Dean in the room.

"Hey girls get your butts over here. I want to talk to you real close." He meant to sound intimidating, as in scare the Queens, the people that didn't even have to move to turn him to dust. They laughed and didn't come to him, ah well points for trying. Dean however did.

"Hey pal, what are you doing." This wasn't going to end well. Jo got up and got between them, if Crowley said the wrong thing this could end bloody.

"Calling to those whores over there, I have enough money to get both of them I think, after all I get free drinks." Uh-oh Dean took the bottle from him and smashed it against the counter. He had such a temper, but stabbing the demon wasn't going to do anyone any good.

"Dad dad, hey its okay he's joking, actually he's a friend of ours. Its just a joke calm down, put the bottle down." Jo was trying to diffuse the situation, Deans face started to slack, he wasn't exactly calm but he did put the bottle down. Crowley stared at him, if he was the father of a queen, he had to be something special.

"You better listen to your bitch wouldn't want you getting hurt, no would we?" Now Sam had to physically restrain him from stabbing the man with the knife in his back pocket. Thats exactly what Crowley wanted.

"Listen here you limey, mother..." Holli came up behind him and touched the side of his neck, knocking him out cold. The whole bar froze. This wasn't going to end well.


	53. S2-11

Of all the humans in the bar only Ellen knew about their special abilities, and she wanted to keep it that way. As she was sure the girls wanted, but this display was going to out all of them.

"What?... how did you?" Sam was trying to grasp the reality of the situation, Holli laughed.

"I thought it was getting a little heated in here, I used a sleeping technic, if you pinch someone's neck in just the right way they fall instantly asleep." This is why she didn't touch his forehead, and didn't just do it from across the room. It was a good excuse and no one could disprove it.

"Holli you didn't need to do that, I could have handled it." Jo was being a little stern, this wasn't in her plans. Dean hated being knocked out and all she wanted was for them to get along. As that was most likely not going to happen she decided they would leave instead.

"I'm not going to apologize, he almost stabbed... um I don't actually know your name." Holli was talking to the demon now, why she was so polite and merciful to such a creature, Jo would never know.

"Crowley, or King Crowley, maybe Mr. Crowley. Either one is fine." He was totally calm as if he hadn't almost been stabbed.

"Um okay Crowley, i'm letting you stay in my bar for now, but that will change if you cause any fights. Then i'm locking you and your stool in the barn." Holli was threatening him, it was strange that she didn't just do that at first.

"Fine by me." He then turned and tried to find his bottle but it was smashed on the ground. So he downed the rest of his drink and put his head down on the bar. Holli counted that as a conflict resolved.

Sam was watching all of this trying to understand what in the hell was going on. But nothing Jo or Holli said was going to appease him so they didn't try to explain.

"You wouldn't understand, Um hey when Dad wakes up tell him me and Holli went on a hunt okay?" Jo asked him this but it wasn't actually a question. Before Sam could respond they ran out the back door. Leaving him dumbfounded and standing motionless.

"So what are we actually going to do today?" Holli guessed she just didn't want to talk about their plans in front of Sam. Jo laughed and kissed her quickly before anyone could see.

"I didn't lie, Your Dad's in his room right?" She then took her hand out of Holli's and disappeared only to reappear in Nick's room. Holli appeared with her and scanned her mind, wondering what she could possibly be up to now. When she saw the plan her first though was to convince Jo it was stupid, I mean their stalkers weren't doing anything wrong, they didn't need to be hunted.

Jo tapped Nicks shoulder and he burst awake, knife in his hand ready to attack anything in the vicinity. When he saw there was no danger he put the knife away and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"What is it? What'd I miss?" This didn't normally happen, the usual rule around here was sleep until you physically cannot stay in bed any longer. It was a good rule but Jo felt he needed to hear what she had to say. Before she could talk they had to agree on what to do in their heads, so they had a conversation.

" _I don't think its a good idea."_

" _Relax Holls, worst comes to worse and they simply can't kill each other."_

" _No the worst thing to happen is that they do kill each other, you know he found an angel blade a couple of years back."_

" _and?"_

" _And what do you think will happen if he kills Balthazar? You think heaven will just leave you alone? Hell no they'll come at you and see this as a threat."_

" _They can't do anything to me"_

" _You don't know that."_

" _I'm willing to bet my life on it."_

" _What about my life?"_

" _That's not fair."_

" _Isn't it? Sending Dad to him will only cause war, you know that."_

" _He needs to know. I think we both owe him that."_

Holli didn't exactly agree but she didn't have an argument for that. Nick watched them, knowing they were communicating in their heads.

"So whats the agreement?" By the way their faces looked they were arguing and Nick wanted to know why.

"I have an angel following me and I thought you would want to know." Nick devoted his life to hunting down angels, it was why he was gone so much, chasing down leads. Holli groaned at where his thoughts were going.

"No shit. Are you finally going to give up on protecting Castiel?" The only angel he really wanted to kill was the one that ruined his life. Not that having Holli was a bad thing, just that being yanked from his worlds and set into one with monsters and pain, not to mention a daughter with god-like ability, it was sort of world crushing. Jo sighed and crossed her arms looking down. He knew they had a connection and that she protected him magically so Nick could never find him. This caused lots of fights between them.

"Actually its not Cas, Heaven sent me a guard to make sure I don't blow up the world or something."She neglected to mention the fact that Cas wasn't actually following her anymore, or that he no longer had a vessel to use for it. She didn't feel like he needed to know

"Are you planning to blow up the world? I knew there was one around here, there were signs everywhere." Nick had long ago found a way to track angels that are on earth, it was most likely the reason he was back now. Its not that he needed to stay here to see his daughter anyways, she would have game nights with him once a week even if he was in a different country. Before it was easy to see him if she could stay up for a 20 hours drive, now she just had to pop over.

"No i'm not, I got a little overwhelmed and turned a battle field into white ash but I don't see why that warrants a body guard." He made a face at that, an all powerful teenager was bad enough, one that got overwhelmed could potentially destroy the world.

"Yeah I guess I could see how thats annoying, I don't understand why you would actually let me hunt it. I thought you were all angels are peace and love. What happened?" Holli and Jo exchanged a look.

"I had one that didn't agree with me, look it doesn't matter. Just wanted to let you know. Me and Holli are probably going on a hunt now, so if you find him... you know don't die." Nick scoffed, as far as he was concerned they didn't need to worry about him. Holli hugged him and they said their goodbyes. Then they appeared in a small town in Montana.

"Jo what are we doing here?" She looked around and wondered aloud why she was now standing in the parking lot of a pretty suburban house.

"Why don't you look in my mind and tell me?" Jo was clearly distracted, staring at the house deep in thought.

"You know I don't like to do that, I wish you would just trust me enough to tell me."

"It has nothing to do with trust. It just saves time.. on second thought, why don't we do this alone. We will cover more ground." Holli sighed tired of being in the dark she looked into Jo's mind, turns out her plan was to warn all the "psychics" that they are special and will probably be kidnapped for some higher purpose at some point. Also that they may have to repress the urge to kill in order to stay alive.

"I guess i'm okay with that. What are you going to do?" Now Holli was referencing the fact that she just looked into the mind of the girl she was planning on approaching first and saw something intriguing.

"I'll figure something out, hmm Alison Campbell, who would have thunk it." As Jo was still staring intently at the house Holli just nodded and then was about to disappear.

"Hey, wait. I love you, don't worry about it okay?" Before Holli could go to the next person on the list of people to warn, which Jo got from Sam's memory of the demon when he came to Sam's crib, Jo kissed her softly and sent her off. Letting her know she was fine, just distracted. Then she turned to go into the house, not knowing that the person residing in it was in fact watching her and Holli from the window. Jo figured knocking and asking to be let in would be time consuming and she wanted to get through as many of these people as she could today. Plus just appearing in her living room gave some proof to her claims.

"Hello Allison." The girl with long blonde hair who was standing at the window, with a shotgun in her hand, jumped a foot in the air and turned abruptly, pointing the shaking gun at the intruder. Jo sighed and stepped closer.

"Stop right there. I know what you are, get out of my house, or else." She cocked the gun and stood more confidently.

"We both know thats not going to do anything to me, sweetheart. Sorry that sounded bad, I meant i'm not what you think I am, only here to help, promise." She put her hands up defensively trying to show her that she wasn't here to hurt her.

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?" She glared at Jo ready to put one between her eyes with no hesitation. She wasn't a hunter but she sure as hell was a hunters kid.

"I don't know, maybe because we are cousins, I'm a hunter just like your Dad and my Great grandfather used to be."


	54. S2-12

"What?" She lowered the shot-gun just slightly, if it went off now it might blow a hole in her leg instead of her head. She counted that as progress.

"Let me spell it out for you. Samuel Campbell and James Campbell grew up in the life, they were a hunting team, unstoppable. That is until Samuel met another hunter named Diana and they had little baby Mary. James was scornful he hated this new Samuel, thought he was soft and all but disowned him. Then about 22 years ago he had a little fling with a waitress who didn't work that far from here, and accidentally had little baby Allison. Now i'm sure you knew some of that, but thats where I come in. Mary settled down too and had 2 baby boys, one of them is my father, so yeah I think cousins covers it."

As she recounted all of this to her shocked cousin, she thought of how strange it would be if someone claiming to be her cousin suddenly appeared in her house. Under the circumstances Allison's thoughts were relatively calm, this was intriguing so she dove deeper into the elder girls mind. At just a glance she knew a lot but when going deeper she found out just how traumatize her childhood was. At 6 months her mother burned to death on the ceiling, at 5 her father abandoned her at a police station thousands of miles from her home. At ten she found a real home to live in with people who loved her. At 13 those people were slaughtered in their beds by a monster that she hunted. At fifteen her father rescued her from a mental institution and they hunted together until she 18 when she chose a degree in phycology over the hunting life. At 21 her career tanked and she found her father dead. Months later she found out about her gift and got a job as a psychiatrist, unsurprisingly she was very good at it. Now at 22 a strange girl appears in her house claiming to be her cousin and obviously wants something, she had a right to be suspicious.

"Um okay I believe you but why are you here? What do you want from me?" Now she dropped the shot gun and settled in on the couch, Jo chose to stay standing and leaning against a reclining chair.

"Its not what I want from you Allison, its what I can do for you. I know you found out about your gift but do you know how you got it?" The answer was no but Jo figured she should at least ask, teleportation was bad enough mind reading would wreck the poor girl.

"No. I don't want to know, this.. gift, it helped me. I was no one, nothing before this happened and now i'm respected I have a real career and thats all i've ever wanted so you can just leave if thats what your here for." She was so quick to see the evil in everyone, and try to force them away. The fact that she was family didn't mean a thing, she'd been screwed over by family in the past.

"Okay I won't tell you but you should know this power, it isn't actually a gift, there is a demon that is going to come looking for you. I don't know when but soon, and if you still have that power you are going to die." Jo knew very little of the demons plan but the next logical step to get the best one, is to pit them against each other and Allison may have some things going for her but she was not strong enough to take on the rest of the phycics. This would be the end of her, because Jo was going to make sure Sammy came out of it alive, if that meant the rest of them had to die? Well she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

"I don't see how this is such a bad thing, so what if I can see peoples emotions? All it does is help me, it gave me a new purpose. Why would I want that to go away?" Jo knew it would be hard to convince her so she wasn't going to try.

"Okay I understand that but as your family I want to give you a choice. If you take this it will cure you, make your blood pure this infection will go away and the demon won't come for you." She pulled out a vial of her blood, if it can cure vampires it sure as hell can cure demon blood. Allison took it but looked doubtful.

"How is this going to cure me?" At least she was thinking about it as a bad thing now, that was progress.

"It just will, you don't want to know what it is but its cured vampires so it can definitely cure what that demon did to you. But like I said you have a choice, you can take it and go on with you life, or you could throw it away and live the next couple of months, a year at most, normally." This was a hard sales pitch but it seemed to be working. Giving her a choice seemed like the thing to do, after all she was family and the last thing she needed was to be dragged back into this.

"And your just going to give it to me?" The way Allison was thinking no one got anything for free if there was a price she wanted to know what it was before she even thought about curing herself.

"Well there is one catch, you can't contact me or my family. Even if they come here you have to tell them you don't know me or them, Can you do that?" Jo figured Sam and Dean had enough on their plate without having to add this girl to the list of weak people in need of saving. Besides this was the best for Allison to, she didn't want anything in her life to change and didn't trust new people.

"Deal. When do I have to decide?" It wasn't a hard deal to make but this choice was a difficult one. On one hand she could continue her line of work and have the added advantages seeing peoples emotions gave her, on the other she might get abducted by demons if she did. It would sound like a no brainer to anyone else. This is the first time in her life that anything was going her way, was not wanting it to end a crime?

"I don't know, your best bet would be soon, but i'll leave that up to. Now I have to go, other people to see and all that." It was as good of a goodbye as she could manage, and after waving and saying this she disappeared.

On to the next sorry sap that needed to know this stuff. It was all of their best bets if they knew as much as possible. The conversions mostly went like this-

"Hello no time to explain why I suddenly appeared in front of you just needed to let you know a few thing, like demons exist and you are infected by the blood of one of them."

"What? How did you get into my house? Demons? Are you insane?"

"Yes demons, you didn't know that but what you probably know is that you are able to do special things like lift cars with one hand and communicate telepathically, I don't know the details this is more of a milk run than an extensive conversation."

"Yeah I realized I could do special things."

"Great thats half the job, the next thing is that you will probably be abducted in the next year, by a demon with yellow-eyes, if this thing approches you don't be bought in. If you start using your gift to hurt people i'l come back and turn you into dust. Got it?"

"No I have so many.." At that point she would disappear and leave them to mull over her world changing news on their own. Holli's debriefing was even less time consuming.

"Hi you are infected by demon blood, its why you can do the things you can, that demon is going to come back to get you to kill, or abduct you if you kill then I will come back and kill you. Got it? Okay bye." Then she would disappear not giving the poor son of a bitch a second to obsorb her message or to ask questions. It only took them about a day to get through everyone then they lay in their meadow looking at the stars and conversing.


	55. S2-13

The breeze blew through the meadow where the only thing you could see is two women lying in the grass. For miles it was just grass on the perfect spring night.

"Do you think we accomplished anything today?" Holli was considering all that they did, and wondering what difference it actually made.

"The most we could do is warn them. It will be enough to change his plans." What she left was the silent _I hope_ at the end of looked at her assessing her face it was so peaceful here nothing ever broke their concentration. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and she looked up at the stars with hope that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. When she caught Holli staring at her she looked back and Holli blushed but didn't look away. She got closer and stole a quick kiss, they couldn't spend the night doing this there was so much to talk about, but she found it hard to pull away. Jo's soft hair was twirled around the other girls fingers as she was pulled on top of her. Kissing her was so intoxicating there was never any way to stop before it got to out of control. Somehow she pulled away, a little voice in her head said it was the right thing to do, she had a feeling loosing that voice would mean staying here for months kissing this girl, and it wouldn't just be kissing.

Neither girl saw the man who was following them disappear from the clearing, they were to distracted to feel his grace and wouldn't have cared either way. He left before they pulled apart.

"What was that?" Jo asked her faced flushed as she tried to piece together what she was saying before and what possibly could have triggered such a good reaction. Holli blushed again brushing a strand of curly hair behind her ear and looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry you distracted me um we were talking about... the demon?" Holli honestly forgot but knew it was important. Jo nodded, that sounded right. She searched Holli's mind for the previous conversation and got it back on track.

"You were going to ask why we didn't just cure all of them. To that I was going to say that his plan is supported by the angels for some unknown reason and my stalker may have prevented it." It was sometimes scary how she knew so much, but it wasn't hard to figure it out. When Azazel came to Sam's crib he didn't think his mind needed to be blocked. So through that she got a loose plan and a list of names as well as several meetings between him and angels.

"Oh that makes sense." Holli was obviously distracted staring at the other girls lips wondering if they actually are like silk and thinking about bringing a piece here to compare.

"Are you just saying that so we can make out again?" Jo saw right through her, not that she also didn't want to just skip past all of the talking and go straight to the fun part. Well nothing about any of this was _straight_ but they couldn't just make out all night. Okay maybe they could. Jo was giving up being the voice of reason it wasn't her strong suit.

"Maybe." Holli twirled Jo's hair around her finger trying not to think about other things she wanted to do with her fingers, trying to remember she is the one saying no to this. Jo gave in and they did spend the rest of the night making out. Taking short breaks to avoid going to far and getting too hot.

When the sun came up they decided to spend the days they had together doing something a little more productive. Such as hunting, only they thought doing it the slow way, like Sam and Dean do would be overall better. Meaning a week a hunt. After a couple of hunts that became so boring they were literally biting at the chance to blow up random monsters. Then Jo fainted and their weeks together came to an end.

"What did you see? What did you see? What-Did-You-See?" Holli was way to excited about her visions, they weren't that interesting, but they often changed their plans. She shook her shoulders while she practically yelled her questions across the empty field it was obvious she was also bored with their slow hunting schedule.

"You could just read my mind and see." They had a lot of time but Jo was still a big fan of saving time by doing the most simple things. Normally Holli argued but she was just so damn bored if something was going to happen she wanted to know about it. When she saw what Jo saw she sighed.

"Ah dammit. I'm not a part of this am I." This wasn't really a question, what Jo saw didn't involve her and meant they may not see each other for while. Funny how revealed secrets had a way of driving them apart.

"Sorry babe, its family stuff." Even while saying it Jo felt condescending even though she knew Holli didn't mind being pushed out of these affairs she had a family of her own and could pass the time. Neither girl could deny that Jo's family was the most exciting for observation and participation. Holli scoffed when Jo thought that. They exchanged witty banter and spoke their goodbyes, before Jo appeared outside of her family's motel room.

She walked in sneaking around in the dark, they were in no way deep sleepers but they barley stirred until she sat on Dean. Not on the side of his bed but actually on his stomach. He woke up with a start grappling for the gun under his pillow. Except the way she was sitting on him made him unable to move to the side enough to get it. He looked like a panicked cat who just encountered a bath tub full of water. After she felt he had been through enough of the panic she got up giggling as he actually got his gun now.

"Relax Dad. Its just me." She barley got this out between the laughter. Sam turned on his side so she thought being quiet would be better.

"Goddammit Jo. Do you know what time it is?" No he didn't know neither did Jo but she could have figured it out herself. It didn't matter what the time was, she knew they weren't getting much sleep tonight either way.

"No. Do you?" He looked for a clock after checking to make sure that Sam was still asleep.

"3 o-clock in the morning. I mean what the hell? You disappear for a month, not even telling me, but telling Sam who was standing over my unconscious body. Which by the way I was only knocked out because of your best friend. Then you just appear here at 3 o-freaking-clock in the morning. What the hell?" She could understand that he was upset, but didn't want to spend this time explaining herself.

"Umm yeah about that.. I don't think this is the time to answer it, your a little sleep deprived, what about we have a little Q and A in the morning? You need your sleep." She wasn't giving him a choice in the matter after whispering this to him she went to bathroom, knowing full well he would not follow her in there for a confrontation. She stayed there for 20 minutes to make sure Dean would actually go to sleep. When she came out she saw both of her boys deep in sleep, only Sam wasn't moving at all or snoring. In his head she saw he was having a vision, which meant Deans night of sleep was definitely not going to happen. He burst awake and forced them into a journey to the roadhouse at 3 o-clock in the morning. On the way there they mercilessly questioned Jo, not that she didn't deserve their harshness, they just got her back before she disappeared on them again.


	56. S2-14

"Where have you been Jo-Jo?" Sam was asking her now that Dean was gloomy and in the drivers seat. He was playing the good cop role using her nickname and about to go into a speech about how he was sure she had reasons. This was such a silly game to her Bad cop starring Dean, be all mad and accusational, Good cop starring Sam be understanding and get the truth. They had no idea she saw right through it, but might as well play along.

"Hunting, with Holli. That is what I told you isn't it?" She looked out the window watching the dark hillside go by. Determined as she was to stay calm, she had a feeling shit was about to go down.

"Yeah what you told _him_ after your little friend knocked me out." Dean was on to his accusing stage now. He had plenty of salt for being knocked unconscious by Holli who he already had plenty of reason to dislike.

"Its not my fault. You were being rowdy its her bar, do the math." This felt like a bubble gum kind of moment, rebellious teen talks back to her single parent. It better fit a dinner situation than a dirty car at 3am.

"I don't trust her, I don't think you should hunt with her." Dean was actually concerned about her, but he had no reason not to be. He didn't know she was indestructible or that even if she wasn't she would never get so much as a splinter with Holli around. Well she might get a splinter but the piece of wood that gave it to her would spend the rest of its days as ash. Holli was so petty sometimes.

"You don't even know her, and besides I was trained by the best, just like you were there is no reason for you to be worried." She figured this was her best argument. She knew Holli better than anyone and knew all the things that Sam and Dean were thinking about her was so wrong. If only they could actually meet her, when she didn't have a weapon in her hand or a glare on her face. Only this loathing thing worked both ways. Holli didn't want to be within 3 hundred miles of Dean, she tried not to show how much she disliked him, but no one was fooled. Uhhg why couldn't she just sit them at a table and force them to play nice?

"Its my job to worry about you. You could be the best hunter in the freaking galaxy but if your backup isn't capable, you could wind up with a bullet between your eyes or a claw to the chest, thats why its best to only hunt with family." What a classic movie line. Dean never doubted her but as far as he was concerned a bad hunter is way worse than no hunter. Not that he actually doubted Holli's ability. She was in a knife fight with him and _won_ he doubted that she was doing any of this for the right reasons. She seemed too malicious to be hunting with his daughter.

"She is the best hunter I know, and as far as i'm concerned she is family." This really aggravated Dean so he stared moodily ahead, words he wanted to say but knew would start a fight were stuck on his tongue. Just him thinking them was enough for Jo to want to leave now. She didn't know why she ever wanted to go back to hunting with them in the first place.

"Jo-jo we get it. She's your best friend and you trust her so thats good enough for us. But why did you stay away for so long? If it was an important hunt we could have helped." Annnd there Sam is playing the peace maker. He was a good candidate, he didn't hold a grudge against Holli for breaking into their hotel and threatening them with a knife and he understood why Dean had to calm down in the bar. Maybe if Sam and Holli actually met she could convince Dean later.

"Honestly we went on several hunts, I didn't want to bother you guys 3 is too many for a hunting team. So I got my own duo." Dean wasn't able to stop his reaction he slammed hard on the brake and looked back at her. He tried to start his sentence but was to mad to get it out the first time.

"Is that... Is that seriously what you think? Three is a freaking crowd? Jo, we want you to hunt with us, hell we need you to. Your the only family we have left and i'll be damned if I let you go like I let Dad go. We are a team. You don't need to run to her when you have us." God damn him his speech was making her eyes tear up. Dean wasn't the one who showed his feelings or the one who told people they were needed. This was a big step and it made her feel like maybe they could be a good father and daughter team.

"Enough with the rebellious teen stuff. Okay there is just too many hormones in this car already." Now Dean was trying to backtrack by making a joke and smirking it off. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Dad, i'll stay its obvious you need me, I mean look at this dump. Sooo where are we going?" Now she was lightening the mood with a joke of her own. Seriously like father like daughter they were scary alike.

"Hey don't take it out on baby. She didn't do anything to you. Where are we going Sam?" Dean had been driving in the general direction of south, maybe they should have decided on a destination before getting in the car.

"The roadhouse, Ash can find him." Sam was determined to get save this one, goddammit he could save one.

"Find who man? Who are we looking for?" Thats the problem with getting dragged out of bed and into a car at 4 in the morning, very little communication. Sam sighed and explained his vision, then they sat in silence for a second as Dean thought.

"I'm not sure going to the roadhouse is the best idea." He was worried a hunter might over hear them and want to hurt to Sam.

"Why not? I know this was another premonition and Ash can tell us where he is. Plus this has to have something to do with the demon, my premonitions always do." Sam wasn't even thinking about that, only about the person that needed to be saved.

"Exactly there are going to be other hunters there and I don't know if going in there and announcing your a supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing okay?" Dean was worried about his little brother but Sam's face turned red in the starting signs of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh so i'm a freak now?" Dean couldn't understand how that made him feel, almost like Jo felt when they started accusing her. Even though she did nothing bad and actually saved them a few times. Dean wouldn't understand how it felt to be called a freak or accused of being one because he was the only one in the car who never was. Dean tried to laugh it off seeing how Sam was reacting.

"You've always been a freak Sammy. Jo help me out here?" Dean thought she would take his side. He couldn't be more wrong.

"I don't think Sam's a freak, being different is okay. I mean we are all different in our own ways right?" Sam and Dean both looked away from her glaring at the road and mumbling agreement so they could change the subject, they didn't want a fight.

Finally they got to the roadhouse and left with the information they needed, since Holli wasn't there no fights broke out. Also Crowley wasn't there and Jo wondered if Holli actually had locked him up in the barn. Next stop Guthrie Oklahoma. She was the one that debriefed this particular physic and his twin brother. Things might get interesting.


	57. S2-15

"Why have you never called me your niece?" They were sitting around a table at the local diner looking for information, while Dean talked to the pretty waitress, Jo asked her Uncle Sam some questions she wondered about.

"You aren't my niece Jo, I always thought of you like a sister, even when Dean was raising you." She thought about that, her face turning red, she liked that thought. She was so close to Sam it was good to know he thought of her as a sister instead of a niece, siblings were way closer.

"Do you feel better now that we're here?" Sam had noticeably relaxed when they got into town, it was a strange thing when he thought he was close to a demon.

"We have time to save him. I have to save him, Jo." Sam wasn't able to save anyone who he saw die yet and he needed to it hurt him so much that he wasn't able to save them. Whats the point of having visions you can't do anything about?

"I'm sure we will Sammy." The way that Sam felt made her want to fix this for him. One less person can die and he can feel so much better. Just then Dean came back from the waitress with the location of Andy. They found his ride and scoped it out, then they separated, Dean and Jo went to follow Andy and Sam left to save the man he saw die.

Not ten minutes after they started following him he pulled over and came up to the driver side door. He gave Jo a look before forcing Dean to give him the car when he got in and started driving she sighed.

"Seriously? Now I have to hurt you." She meant she may have to punch him in the face or cut his arm or something that made it look like she was struggling. Her family would be suspicious if she just had a pleasant conversation with the person who stole her and the car.

"What no, I didn't kill anyone, and I really only took the car so I could talk to you, you know to ask you what the actual hell is going on?" He recognized her from when she came to screw up his life about a month ago. Of course when the person that literally materialized in front of him, started following him with 2 other guys he needed to know why.

"My Dad will be suspicious if I don't fight you, after all, you kidnapped me, I mean what the hell dude?"

"I needed to talk to you, you could have gotten out if you wanted and you could still just disappear out of here, I don't count that as kidnapping."

"Well see here's the thing, those things I do, they're kind of a secret. My family doesn't know and I want to keep it that way." This came out like a threat and she punched him in the arm, not hard but he got the message.

"Okay okay, why are you here? If you didn't want them to know you shouldn't have been following me anyways."Her logic didn't make any sense to him, following someone who knew her secret was a good way for her secret to get out.

"Your brothers killing people its no big deal, unless..." She looked into his mind as she said this when she saw what he was thinking about her dad she almost choked laughing.

"What? My brothers in Washington, how could he be killing people here?" Andy didn't catch on to the fact that she was on a whole new topic now.

She laughed, "Blue-eyed charmer really?" She was barely able to get the words out because it was so hilarious to her. His face turned red as he understood what she was talking about.

"You... I.. you can't just read peoples minds!" He was understandably upset.

"Oh yes I can and I did, huh well if you're after my dad we could stay in town for a little while. I was going to get to him before he killed the doctor but... no this plans better." He watched as she talked to herself, thinking through her plans. The original was kill the killer and get out of dodge, now let the killer kill and bond with the not killing physic. It may be a learning experience for Dean, and it's not like it was the first time a guy pined for him and succeeded. Now that the plan was set she started putting preparations in place to get her dad a man, she wondered if other people had these problems.

"What are you talking about," he yelled this because she was lost in thought after saying a bunch of confusing things that only really made sense to her.

She wasn't elaborating, "oh yeah um, we should go to the diner." He hit the steering wheel exasperated. This girl was so difficult and confusing, it was getting on his nerves.

"No, not until you tell me whats going on." He was using his persuasive voice on her but it didn't work, he didn't think it would honestly.

"I don't need to tell you anything, I could just order you to, if you thought you were persuasive, well you've never seen me give orders." This was only a threat right now, for some reason she didn't want to force him to do it.

"Then why don't you?" This was a challenge, my what a stupid mortal Andy is. She didn't want to order him, but he was giving her no choice.

"Go to the diner now." His face immediately went blank as it always does when Jo commands someone. His only focus was getting to the diner and they were there in less than 5 minutes.

The look on his face made her stomach sink, she didn't like doing this and it's not like he wasn't a nice guy. When they parked he regained his senses.

"Wow, I didn't even think... is that how it is when I tell someone to do something?" Now he was the one concerned that he was taking too much from the people he commanded. She didn't think his orders made people lose their minds like hers did.

"I don't know, you shouldn't have tested me. Despite kidnapping me I actually kind of like you, not that you're good enough for my father, but no one is." He looked at her quizzically after she said this, it was very confusing to be told you were liked by someone who hit you and commanded you to go where she wanted. Sure he took the car but she was so in control of the situation it would have been impossible not to tell even from the outside.

"Umm thanks I guess?" He wasn't sure how to take that.

"Its not a compliment, I was just looking through your thoughts and you're a pretty good guy Andy, but don't forget if you slip up I still have to turn you to dust. It will just be harder now."

"Why don't you stop any of this?" He was being very forward, but from what she said, something bad was going to happen here. If he had the power to stop it he would have no matter the consequences, and he knew she had the power. She stopped her hand on the door handle.

"Its just fate... don't contradict me," She snapped. Then she got out of the car, a little upset that he would ask her something like that. More upset that she didn't have an answer. That left Andy sitting there confused, as so many people she talked to ended up after a conversation.


	58. S2-16

She only had to sit and contemplate her decisions for a few minutes as the boys were right around the corner inspecting Andy's van. She sat and waited, eating apple pie she bought from the cute waitress. She thought it might not be such a good idea to stay in town and let at least one person die just so she can hook her Dad up. Maybe Andy was right, did not stopping something bad mean that she was a bad person? It didn't help to dwell on this but she had some serious soul searching to do, maybe she could get Holli's help. The thought of seeing her made Jo smile. The smile was wiped off her face when she saw Sam and Dean talking to Andy, she dropped her fork and ran outside.

"Hey, hey guys what's going on here?" Jo asked this as she stepped up to them, her hands raised defensively. Sam was a threatening distance away from Andy, who was afraid of the bigger man. He would have told them anything to get them to leave, and he had something to tell, she couldn't allow that.

"Jo, step back. I'm dealing with this." Sam was afraid of the smaller man as well but in a more "I want to chop off his head" kind of way. That seemed to be where the conversation was heading, the fact that he didn't act surprised when told he was given these gifts by demons cemented Sam's suspicion. Like a good little mortal he wasn't going to tell them it was her, so he was probably going to die from questioning if she didn't step in. The problem with that is that stepping in would make them suspicious so she had to tell him what to say in his head.

" _Tell them a girl came to you and told you about your abilities,"_ Andy started at her voice in his head but repeated what she told him to say, somewhat skeptically. In his mind she was going to damn herself by having him confess this.

"What girl? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sam was not really buying it but the thought of a girl informing him was intriguing. If there was a girl he wanted to know who she was, how she knew and what she was planning. Now that he knew he wouldn't stop until she was found but Jo figured that would happen and she had a plan.

"Dude I was afraid, a month ago my life got turned upside down and then you guys come into town asking all these questions." He was now trying to get the blame off of him. Dean got out of the car and leaned against it listening, the thought of a girl telling people about their power was intriguing to him as well. It represented something material that he could question and kill, something to blame for all of this, and something he could get to.

"Who was she?" Dean was asking the questions now and Sam took a step back, he found people answered his questions better when he wasn't in their faces. Like the idiot he is Andy looked at Jo for answers. She told him what to say along with a warning.

" _Don't look at me you idiot don't you know how that looks? Say you don't know, you don't remember what she looked like. Tell them she wasn't human."_ He repeated her, not word for word but it was close enough, instead of saying she wasn't human he told them how she just suddenly appeared in front of him. Dean and Sam shared a glance they were thinking the same thing, demon. Seeing as demons were the only thing they have seen that can appear and disappear at will it made some sense. Only demons don't usually do that and they had really only met one that could. Was it possible that yellow-eyes was possessing some poor girl? That was their next question.

"What color were her eyes?" This time Sam asked the question he was slightly quicker than his older brother at reaching this conclusion. Andy didn't need her warning or her advise he knew what to say.

"I don't know, honestly I only remember what she said and that it was in fact a girl, she probably took the rest from me somehow." The man was good she could give him that. Dean and Sam realized that meant they were going to have to start from scratch if they looked for her, and sighed collectively. It always cracked Jo up when they thought the same things and she couldn't help a chuckle. The sound made them remember she was there and they turned on her.

"What part of this is funny?" Dean asked her this only slightly suspicious mostly he was curious.

"The part where some girl is doing exactly what we should have done from the get go."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Sam asked her this genuinely confused.

"Warning the people like you and Andy. That is what she did right?" Too late she realized it was suspicious to assume things like that especially when she knew it was true.

"Yeah, she told me she would turn me to dust if I killed anyone." Andy didn't understand what she was saying.

"No that's a threat not a warning." Her tone of voice was normal but the tone he heard in his head was definitely a threat.

"She also said I would get kidnapped by a yellow-eyed demon. Does that count as a warning?" He corrected himself looking to her for approval. She nodded her head ever so slightly so that only Andy could see it.

"Tell us everything she said," Sam demanded. He was not playing games any longer, he pointed his gun at Andy causing the other man to shake. Andy didn't like guns especially when they were pointed at him.

"Okay okay okay, just put the gun down," Andy was asking now. Sam grudgingly pointed the gun at the ground. It wasn't perfect but it made Andy more at ease.

"She said I was infected by demon blood and that I would be abducted by a demon within a year and that demon would try to get me to kill, but if I did she would turn me to dust." This was a good brief overview of what she told him, pretty much it was exactly what she told him. Dean and Sam mulled over that for a time. Both of their eyebrows rose when the words "demon blood" escaped Andy's mouth. This was a lot of new information to take in. After a few minutes of awkward silence Jo spoke up.

"That's all she said?" Remembering that she was supposed to be surprised she asked a question too. Sometimes pretending to be human was so hard. Andy didn't even bother answering her, just nodded his head. He was still afraid that Sam would use his freakish height to beat him up. His eyes kept flicking to Dean and then he caught himself staring and looked away. She smiled slightly and looked down. According to everyone else this was world-shaking information, as she just read minds and thought about how to get her father laid. When did the world get so weird?


	59. S2-17

Seconds after she asked her fake question, Sam clutched his head and Dean ran to his side.

"Sam! Sam! What is it?" Dean was concerned holding his brother as he was now knocked completely out. Andy was pacing around trying to help. She was the only one still standing where she was, it wasn't too concerning what he was seeing. Andy gave her a look, he knew that Sam must be seeing another death and that Jo could stop it, and he didn't see the point of her still standing there.

 _What?_

Her talking in his head seemed like a common occurrence now.

 _I think you need to stop it._ Still he was trying to stay on her good side.

 _Stop what?_

 _Godammit your wasting time, I know another person is getting ready to die and you need to stop it._

 _I don't really see the point._

 _I'll tell them about you if you don't._

 _Are you threatening me? I could just turn you to dust if I wanted._

 _Thats not the kind of person you should be. You have all that power and still you won't help a person in need?_ He was guilt tripping her and damn it was working.

 _Fine. But if some life consequence happens because of this don't say I didn't warn you._ She sighed and gave up.

The boys were distracted with Sammy's little fainting incident, so it wasn't hard to disappear for a second and save the woman's life. When she got the phone call Jo simply touched her shoulder and made her disappear. Now she was in a place where she couldn't hurt herself. Not that Canada doesn't have fire, just that the place she set up for the people who are supposed to be dead was pretty safe.

She was back in the parking lot in seconds so no one noticed she was gone, except for Andy, he smiled in her direction and she scowled. Even though it was the right thing to do it didn't solve any of their problems. What was happening to her? She should save people in defiance of the universe and its plans not because it let her. Since when did she actually follow the rules? Maybe the more she used her power the less she cared about other people, the less she could realize they were human and deserved to live.

Sammy was awake now and he was adamant that they needed to save a girl he just saw die. She went along with it and ended up at the gas station where the girl was supposed to die. Sammy was so confused but at least it was a good kind of confusion. They questioned everyone and Jo wasn't surprised when the cashier saw everything, after all if you don't have a witness does it really count as a miracle? She let them have their fun and question the man and pretended to be surprised when they told her what happened.

"It was that god-damn girl again." Now they were discussing it among themselves and Dean was not on the side of the disappearing girl/Jo.

"Hold on we just keep assuming she's bad, but if she saved that woman how do we really know?" In Jo's eyes Sam was on the right track.

"Because Sammy she isn't natural she can do things.. and when has that ever been a good thing?" Deans words made Jo need to sit down even though she was already sitting. She had to struggle to keep a straight face and remember how Dean was accepting of her when he was in a coma. It was hard but she remained seated and turned away from them slightly. It was good to know she still had feelings.

"Hello? Are we really going to stay focused on that? What about the murderer person with my powers going and around and making people kill themselves? It seems like a bigger issue." Dean had the urge to strangle the handsome man but thought better of it. Well murder is a crime of passion after all. Sam answered him instead.

"Yes, we should find out what these people have in common." This search led them to the records where they at once found a connection to Andy.

"You never told us you were adopted." Sam didn't trust Andy even now and he said this with more that a little accusation.

"It didn't seem like an important thing. Wait how did you know?" Andy wasn't the brightest crayon as they were looking through his public records at the moment and that was bound to be in there. Sam didn't even dignify him with a response. Instead he turned the paper towards Dean and they came to the same conclusion.

"We think we know who's doing this now. And you aren't going to like it." This was incredibly boring to the Queen. Would these hunts ever get to a point where she was excited again? Silently she slipped off with only a word about going to the restroom. She could see their minds were on other things, though Sam took a moment to be suspicious. The things Andy thought about were really getting to her, so this time she was going to be the hero.


End file.
